Accidentally In Love
by Gene Kelly
Summary: Out of all the people in the bloody world, I have to go and fall for Fred Weasley...Read the ranting and ravings of Angelina Johnson as she deals with Fred, grades, Quidditch and did I mention Fred? [FIN.]
1. My So Called Life

-Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada.

-A/N: Omg, could it be? Is Gene Kelly aka SuckerForGrint actually re-posting Accidentally In Love? No, this isn't a dream! I have actually decided to start re-posting and then finally FINISH What I Like About You! After having some time to think, I realized that I didn't want to let my readers down. I won't necessarily be re-posting everything that got deleted, but since AIL and WILAY were two major highlights of my fan fic career, I decided to just go for it.

So without further babbling, here's the story that started it all….

* * *

**September 1 **

**Hogwarts Express**

So of course, it's our sixth year and I should _really_ be worried about the fact You-Know-Who is still roaming around, looking for his next victim and the fact that this year means I'm one step closer to graduating and I'll have about three hours of school work after practice and I'll be a complete mess by the times exams role around but all in all, that's really taken the back burner.

I told Alicia and Katie I'd never be bogged down by guy problems but I contradicted myself. I had a lot of fun this summer, visiting some of my relatives in New York _(which is in the states if you didn't know)_, but there was always something on my mind.

It was rather annoying, really, because I'd promised myself before going away that I wouldn't think about school or a _certain someone_ who went to that school. I had sat myself down and said, "Angie. This summer you'll have a blast and not think about that horrible Fred Weasley."

Too bad I had trouble following my own vow.

I mean really, how pathetic is it that whenever I see a joke shop, I think of a certain prankster with red hair? It was a well-known secret that I'd fallen for one of the Weasley Twins, much to my regret. When I say well-known secret, I mean it in the most possible literal way.

You see, I had never come out and vocally stated in the bloody common room that I, Angelina Johnson, had a raging crush for Frederick Weasley but somehow, everyone could tell. It really is frustrating. I mean, everyone with two eyes can see that Alicia fancies George but no one gives her slack about it. But that's probably because they have a better chance of Fred and I getting together.

Unlike George, Fred's become somewhat of a player. All right, maybe he **is** a player. A **total** player. He can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week and always boasts that the day he falls in love is the day Professor Snape washes his hair. _(Which we all know is absolutely never.)_ He didn't use to be like that, you know. Way back in the days of adolescence, when the twins still had the misconception that girls possessed cooties, we all were in second year.

I remember Hannah Salwaters asked Fred to sit with her at lunch and he nearly turned as bright as his hair. Then third year rolled around and suddenly Fred transformed into the next Casanova. Whenever we went to Hogsmeade, he had about two girls glued to his side and then usually ditched those two to meet another pair later on. Maybe there was something in the water, but I really didn't see it. I mean, not to say I was completely deaf, blind and dumb.

He'd had a growth spurt and was nearly 6 feet tall. He had finally insisted that his Mum stop cutting his hair and had let it grow out a bit. It was more so shaggy than straggly, like all those guys in those punk rock muggle bands. It was really cute, actually. I guess he noticed it was a winning look for him, because he never changed his hair style after that. Well, this year was probably the longest it had ever been, but it still suited him well.

Anyway, on top of the height and the hair, he was starting to develop a rather nice…body. All that Qudditch was really starting to take its toll, and in a beneficial way. Too often had I stopped by the loo and heard girls giggle about "Fred Weasley's gorgeous six pack."

So you can see how he was just the total package. He had the looks and though his personality was a bit tainted, girls still adored him all the same. He does have certain charm about him that just draws you in. Like a moth to the flame.

Fred and I actually weren't the best of friends in the beginning. The first time I met him, he was trying to turn my hair purple in Potions. Of course, I didn't appreciate it. I tried to avoid him because I really wasn't in the mood to be the butt of one of his jokes. As fate would have it, a few months later we were assigned to work on a project together in Defense Against The Dark Arts and we've been friends ever since.

Although things lately have been getting…weird. Fred and I always tease and joke around with each other. Katie calls it flirting but I just see it as all in good fun. Last term was when things started to get weird, I guess. I mean, I can't really explain it. Fred and I used to joke about us going out and it would cause a good laugh out of the both of us.

I brought it up last term and well…he kind of gave me a peculiar look, as though he were somewhere far away and said, "Actually, you're probably the only girl who's not in the Giggly-Gang that I could see myself dating for more than a week. And that's saying something."

The Giggly-Gang is what Fred and I like to refer to as the mass of girls that always seem to chase after Fred. Not literally of course, though I can remember one incident when Fred had to hide in the girl's locker room because one girl was extremely upset that she'd been dumped for her best friend.

The statement didn't strike me that odd. The thing that _did_ was the seriousness of his tone. As many people know, Fred never takes anything seriously. Life is one big opportunity for a practical joke to him.

So you can see how alarming it was to see Fred Weasley address this issue in all earnestness. It was like seeing the sky fall. Of course, I never brought it up again and we both acted like it never happened. But whenever things like that occurred, it created a bit of tension between us. I admit, I'm not a reckless person.

I'll condone spontaneity here and there but for the most part, I like having a plan. I'd rather look before I leap. And so, this tension made me feel like I was spinning out of control. Like I was on the edge of something I couldn't escape.

To be more precise, having a crush on Fred Weasley. I had done everything I could to try and forgot about him in **that** way. I'd made lists on every reason why he'd be a horrible boyfriend. I'd throw myself into my schoolwork and Qudditch training to put my mind off of him. It didn't work that well, considering the fact we had a lot of the same classes and were on the House Team together.

When it all came down to it, I just couldn't let go. I still can't, as a matter of fact. Which is the exact reason why this year, I am planning to move on.

I mean, if something should arise between us, I'm pretty much doomed to give in. But for the most part, I really need to move on. A girl can't spend the rest of her life chasing after some guy. Alicia says she would like to point out how "cute" of a couple Fred and I would be, if in fact, I got some guts and made a move.

I would like to argue that Fred and I are just friends and nothing more. And also, Fred is a complete player. Even if we **are** friends, you can never really trust a player when it comes to matters of the heart because you never know when you're getting played.

Katie would like to point out that Fred definitely is attracted to me and I'm just being a stupid git because I'm afraid to take a chance.

I would like to argue that should I be worried about my schoolwork and not boys?

Both of them would like to say that I'm already smart enough and that if I wait forever, it'll be too late.

I can only roll my eyes at them. I mean, honestly. These are my two best friends and instead of encouraging me to do well in life, they're pushing me to go after some idiot boy. Even _if_ that idiot is Fred.

Katie would like to strongly say that The Nile is not just an extremely large river in Saudi Arabia. Besides the fact it's in EGYPT, I would like to counter argue that I'm not in denial, I'm just thinking logically.

Whenever you get involved with Fred Weasley, you're only asking for trouble.

Speaking of which, here he comes now. Maybe if I pretend not to notice he's grinning in the doorway of the compartment, he'll go away. That's it, just continue writing in my journal and pretend my stomach isn't fluttering with butterflies.

Oh God, I'm turning into another Giggly-Girl.

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?**

Fred Weasley, that's what.

Now Alicia and Katie are laughing at me, because Fred just said, "Earth to Angelina!"

I guess I'll have to face the music.

What a rotten way to start off the school year.


	2. False Hope

-Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada.

-A/N: Hey everyone! Gosh, it feels nice to be back. Yeah, I changed the name because I figured, well, this is sort of a fresh start so to speak, so I need a new name. Anyway, like I said in a rather looong rant on my profile, really has gone down the tube since the "old" days. Anyway, most of my stories got deleted because "the summary is not suitable for a PG audience," and/or "the usage of song lyrics."

However, AIL got deleted because some girl reported me to TOS, saying that I allegedly "stole the title of her story." If you guys remember, in the latter part of this story, Katie and Alicia make up a plan to get Fred and Angie together, calling it "Operation The British Are Coming." By sheer coincidence, the girl and I used this phrase in both our stories, but she somehow thought I was plotting against her and stole it. **Eye roll**

I even apologized to her and tried to be civil to her but it failed. Anyway, I'm just glad that's over and I can post again!

Sweet-Sarcasm: Haha thanks! It's nice to know that I have an actual fan. You can save the story, I don't mind. Happy reading!

Jagged Epiphany: Yeah, _where_ have you been? It took you long enough to post the new chapter of Old Faces, New Tricks! Haha, no I'm just playing with you. It was an excellent chapter, by the way! Anyway, thank you so much for your support!

Everyone else: Thank you for not forgetting about me after all this time!

Peace Out,

Gene Kelly

* * *

**September 2**

**Common Room**

So, once again, we were sent to the Great Hall and had to endure the long Sorting Hat Ceremony. Fred sat across from me, George next to him and the twin's best friend, Lee Jordan, next to George. I tried my best to ignore Fred, because as we all know that if I even so much as **glance** at the git, I turn into complete and utter mush. And not even relatively attractive mush, either. Just a big ball of stumbling, frustrated, idiotic mush. I guess that's the effect some people have on you.

But what am I saying? That's my whole problem! I don't **WANT** him to have that effect on me! I want to be able to look at him and simply think, "Wow. He's a really good friend," and not "Wow. He looks really attractive in that homemade sweater."

Alicia was consumed with making goo-goo eyes at George, who was scheming up some prank on Snape with Lee and Katie was trying to get Lee's attention by seductively throwing her hair over her shoulders, but only ended up swiping it in the butter dish. I mean, honestly. Do you see what kind of friends I have to deal with? I'm the only sane one. And that's saying a lot, considering the fact I have Weasley-itis.

I spotted Ron, the twin's younger brother, sitting with Harry Potter and that bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger. And that got me thinking. Why in the world couldn't I have fallen for a _nice_ guy, like Harry Potter? I'm pretty sure Harry wouldn't tackle me into a puddle of mud after Qudditch practice and get all my robes filthy. I'm also positive that when Harry gets a girlfriend, he doesn't treat her like arm candy.

Not to say that Fred is an absolute Neanderthal when it comes to the subject of dating. He can be quite a sweet boyfriend, when he feels like it. He just doesn't favor commitment.

But why am I defending him? I should be trying to get over him. You see how bad I have it? Terrible, I tell you, just terrible.

Pretty soon, the food arrived. Of course, the boys dove into it like wild boars. Alicia and Katie finally snapped out of their trance and started helping themselves to heaping servings of salad and bread.

I just don't understand how girls can eat so much salad and nothing else. It's rabbit food, for Pete's sake. I'm not saying it's healthy and wise to pig out, but it's also not wise, cool or nutritious to have a daily diet of limp lettuce leaves.

"Ah, Angie! Looks like you're the only girl that has some common sense," Fred enthusiastically observed through a mouthful of chicken.

I gazed at him with confusion and slight disgust. Boys really need to learn table manners.

"What are you talking about? The half-mutilated chicken leg hanging out of your mouth distracted me," I crisply informed.

He chuckled and swallowed.

"I was just pointing out that unlike your friends, you're actually eating a meal and not worrying about counting calories," he matter-of-factly stated.

I looked down at my plate of chicken, potatoes, rice and slice of bread. And for some reason, whether it be Fred's comment or the fact I felt like I was giving off the impression that I eat twice more than my body mass, I felt very full.

"I think I'll go for the salad, actually," I replied, my lip curling at the excess amount of food on my plate.

Fred rose an eyebrow, intently staring at my plate.

"You're not gonna eat that?" he demanded, with shock.

I shook my head and started to fill up another plate with salad.

"No. You want it?" I asked, wearily.

"You didn't even have to ask," Fred answered, grinning.

I rolled my eyes as he snatched the dinner plate and shoveled half of it into his wide-open mouth. I cringed.

Boys really _are_ disgusting.

Fred studied me for a moment, with a look I can't and won't bother to explain, then started to chat with Lee and George once more.

I sighed and turned my attention to Alicia and Katie, who eagerly whispered something, then paused for a moment to giggle madly.

I had that deep, dark feeling that the secret was about me, so I narrowed my eyes and put down my fork.

"What are you two laughing about like a bunch of loons? I **know** it's about me!" I snapped.

Alicia hastily shook her head, a smirk still lingering on her face.

"Angie, I'm appalled to think that you'd believe the worst about us. I thought we're all friends, here?" she teased.

Katie laughed.

"I think you've got an over active imagination," she added, a twinkle in her eye.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my food, though commencing to eavesdrop on Katie and Alicia. As I chomped down on my meal, I was pretty sure I heard the distinct words of, "Fred, Angelina **and** getting them together."

I knew I was in for trouble, because Alicia is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. She's so stubborn, that if she puts on an appalling outfit and she **KNOWS** it's appalling, but you insist on telling her this, she won't bother to change just because you voiced your opinion and because she picked the outfit out.

I also happen to know that Katie can be very determined and ambitious, when she puts her mind to it. Combine these assets together and you have complete chaos. Especially when it's your two best friends attempting to play matchmaker.

Could it get any worse? Oh wait, this is my life we're talking about so of course it can!

To make matters worse, Dumbledore announced there wasn't going to be a House Cup match this year, because of some Tri-Wizard Tournament. At this, the boys seemed to go stark raving mad. They kept muttering obscenities to themselves and even Alicia had uttered a few quick but fierce curses under her breath.

Fred even roared out, "You're JOKING!" Most people laughed, with the exception of the entire Slytherin table.

Dumbledore explained how it worked and that contenders from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving in October, along with their supervisors. I faintly heard Katie squeal about "hot, new guy exchange students." Though it was typical, smirk-worthy Katie, I had to admit, she had a good idea. Maybe I could meet some hot French guy and forget all about Fred!

Dumbledore also mentioned that there would be prize money of a thousand Galleons and at this, Fred's face lit up and I knew he would try to get a spot as a contestant.

But of course, there was a catch. An age limit. You have to be at least 17 or older to even be considered. I knew both George and Fred had to be red with rage at that rule. Knowing them, I wouldn't doubt it if they were scheming at some way to get around it.

We also were informed of our new DADA teacher, Professor Moody. I heard a few people call him 'Mad-Eye Moody' to be exact. He's kind of intimidating if you ask me. Like one of those old war Veterans that will bite your head off if you don't discuss politics with them and favor their side.

After the feast, Fred convinced all of us, meaning Lee, George, Katie, Alicia and myself to sneak out onto the Qudditch pitch. It had kind of become a tradition, if you will. None of us can really remember who got the bright idea. It was probably one of the twins. Anyway, we waited until the castle was relatively asleep and then met down in the common room. It was a little past midnight and the only animate object was the roaring fire.

The boys were already down there when I arrived, along with Alicia.

"Where's Katie?" I hissed to Alicia.

Alicia and I shared a dorm, but since Katie was a year younger than we were, she had different roommates. Alicia shrugged, then grinned.

"Probably putting on makeup to impress Lee," she quietly snickered.

I snorted at that one. Katie was absolutely horrible at flirting with Lee, mainly because Lee was so bloody clueless whenever she attempted to flirt with him. Honestly, he was almost as bad as Ron! Believe me, it's not secret that behind all that quarreling, Ron and Hermione have the hots for each other.

"Why does it always take girls an hour to get ready, when it takes guys five?" George mused aloud, shooting a smirk at Alicia.

Alicia stuck her tongue out at George and the other two guys laughed.

"Because, dear Georgie, girls actually care about how they look. Guys just throw on whatever doesn't smell rancid and walk out the door," she explained.

"Amen to that!" I softly cheered, giving Alicia a high-five.

Fred rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he scoffed.

Just then, Katie thundered down the stairs and to my side.

"Quiet woman! Do you want all of England to hear you?" Lee teased, though to a degree, serious.

Katie blushed a bright pink. Or maybe it was because she'd piled on too much rouge.

"Sorry. I couldn't see that well in the dark," she apologized, sheepishly.

"All right, all right. Are we going to go? If we stay here any longer, we're going to get caught. And I don't think Mum will appreciate an OWL about disorderly conduct the first day back," George impatiently guessed.

"George's right, for once. Let's get a move on," I ordered.

Now, like I've said before, I don't mind a bit of mischief now and then. You kind of half to expect it, when you run around with the twins and Lee. But getting busted by McGonagall or even worse, Snape, was something I did not want to stick around to endure.

Fred and George led the way, since they've memorized practically every secret passageway into or out of the school. We didn't want to attract too much attention to ourselves, so only George, who was the leader, had his wand as a flashlight.

By chance, I was shuffling behind Fred. That newfound tension between us started to arise again, because quite a few times, George stopped short without warning us and I unwillingly bumped into Fred.

He didn't seem to mind, but after the seventh time, got so annoyed that he just grabbed my hand, in order for a better guide. I heard Alicia and Katie commence their suspicious whispering once more and I could only sigh. I really shouldn't have been holding Fred's hand…but on the other hand, I couldn't force myself to let go.

His hand was so much bigger than mind that I felt somewhat protected. Secure. And it was all strange thinking this about the one guy that I first and for most saw as "just one of the guys", than of romantic interest but everything had changed.

I knew that once I'd admitted to myself that I was crushing on Fred, I could never go back.

We finally made it to the pitch and luckily, the stars and moon were so bright, we didn't need our wand light. By then, Fred had let go of my hand, much to my relief and regret.

We all sat near each other, silent at first. Though I came to notice later, that Fred and I were kind of a separate group from everyone else. I found a spot next to Fred, who seemed to be in deep thought. George was sitting relatively close to Alicia, who had Katie on her other side, who in turn, was next to Lee.

"You boys bring the provisions? Katie wondered, glancing at the three.

"As always," Fred confirmed.

Lee grinned and produced two bottles of Butterbeer from underneath his shirt. George tossed out three and Fred handed out another pair. We girls never knew where the boys managed to sneak the stuff in, but I'm guessing Lee brought it from home and the twins had raided the school kitchen.

I opened the bottle and took a small sip, in contrast to Fred's large gulp.

We all sat there, occasionally chatting and joking around while drinking our beverages.

"Angie?" Fred asked.

I turned to him and set my bottle down.

"Yeah?" I wondered, gazing into his eyes.

They really were quite nice. More than nice, in fact. More like amazingly startling. They were startling in the sense that from far away, they looked ordinary. But looks can be deceiving. When viewed up close, they were large and the color of the ocean set behind light and long lashes and contained an everlasting sly and boyish grin. They were the kind of eyes that let the owner get away with anything.

"We're pretty close friends, right?" he questioned, peering at me intently.

I nodded, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Right."

He took another sip of his Butterbeer before continuing.

"And since we're such good friends, you'd tell me if I was ever acting like a total prat, right?"

I laughed at this, still confused as to his point.

"Don't I tell you that about six times a day?" I teased.

He chuckled, grinning.

"Yeah, must have escaped my mind. Anyway, seriously, if there was something I was acting a complete idiot about, you'd let me know, right?" he persisted, his tone once again genuine with seriousness.

"Of course," I anxiously replied.

I was getting nervous because I knew we were having another one of those weird moments that we could never talk about again, like the time he said he'd consider going out with me.

His eyes seemed to be even bluer in the moonlight. My stomach twisted into knots. Was this whole twenty-question routine connected to me?

"Brilliant. So here's the problem. Autumn Fitzgerald asked me out the same day as Kaci Emerson. Would I be a total prat if I went out with them on the same day, but different times? I'd feel bad rejecting one of them," Fred eagerly informed, all the sobriety of his tone vanished.

Disappointment filled me. And then I scolded myself. Because why was I getting my hopes up in the first place? This was Fred Weasley, not Mr. Right.

Mr. Right wouldn't break my heart or talk about other girls in front of me. But Fred Weasley would. I had to stop thinking that Fred would undergo some miraculous change of character and face the harsh reality of it all.

Once a player, always a player.

I felt stupid for thinking Fred had been talking about me. I mean, what was I thinking? I immediately stood up and in result, accidentally kicked over my bottle of butterbeer.

"Hey, where are you going?" Fred curiously demanded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I witnessed Katie, Lee, George and Alicia all cease conversation and slowly turn to observe the unfolding scene. I ignored them and focused my attention at Fred.

God, did he look cute when he was confused. With this thought, I grew even more upset.

I glared at him, livid with rage at his question and myself. He was completely surprised at my sudden outburst and frowned at my change in disposition.

"You asked me to tell you when you were acting like a total prat. Well, now's a good time as any!"

And before he could protest, I stormed back to the castle and back to my dorm. Without changing back into my pajamas, I buried myself under the covers and cursed myself for acting so lame.

If Fred didn't figure it out now, there was no use in trying.


	3. Two Can Play That Game

-Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada.

-A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. It made a nice birthday present. Haha.

To All the Old Fans:

Hey guys, thank you for reviewing once more! I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. I really appreciate your support and your kindness. You really are the reason why I decided to come back.

To All the New Ones:

Thanks for checking out my story and liking what you've read so far! I promise I won't disappoint you.

_Sweet Sarcasm: _Haha thanks, you're too kind. Eh, I don't remember the girl's pen name. Actually, I just banished it from my memory because thinking about it makes me so irked. Lol. Oh well, what can you do, right? What's done is done.

_Kouga'sonlytruelove: _Though I respect your opinion, I'm a hard-core Ron/Hermione shipper. Lol, I don't want to get into a big debate or anything, but I think quite a few people would agree that there's enough evidence to say that those two are going to hook up. Haha. But thank you, thank you, thank you for your review and thank you for taking the time to check out my story.

Stay cool,

_Gene Kelly_

* * *

**September 10**

**Great Hall**

So, it's currently lunchtime and _(surprise, surprise)_ the boys are stuffing their faces with anything edible. Classes have been going all right, so far. They aren't exactly so difficult to the point that I don't comprehend anything but each lesson is very challenging. So challenging in fact, that Fred insists on copying my homework now and again. He's always too busy setting up a date _DURING _class to bother to pay attention. Either that or him, Lee and George are conspiring another practical joke. I swear; those three are the least mature sixteen-year-olds I've ever met. Fred is the head of this band of immaturity, though.

But he's just _so_ cute…..

AH! Stop it Angelina! Get a hold of yourself. But then again, judging from the exterior, you would never guess Frederick Weasley could be such a git. I mean, he's got that mischievous, boyish smile that's so alluring that you can't help smile too, in hopes of discovering what **he's** smiling about. There's the charm, of course, no matter how much I'd like to deny it. The boy can talk just about anyone into anything. And…

Wow, all right. I'd better stop before I seriously injure myself.

"Day dreaming about Fred, again?" Katie demands with a grin.

At this, Alicia stops chatting with Wendy Hinkhouse to join in on the discussion. I look towards Fred, who of course is sitting with his twin and Lee. They're a few seats down but I check anyway, to make sure they aren't listening. Fortunately, the boys are too busy engaging in their usual conversation of '101 Ways To Annoy Snape' to even notice that I exist.

I glare at Katie and Alicia, pushing my food around on my half-full plate.

"Don't hold your breath. Besides, was it **you** or Alicia that knocked into that garbage can during Transfiguration because they were too busy staring at the back of Lee's head?" I snicker.

Alicia chuckles, remembering the incident all too well. The three of us were walking into Mcgonagall's class, the boys a few meters in front of us. Katie must not have been watching where she was going, or rather was too content watching Lee, because the next thing we knew, she had tripped over a garbage can on the left side of the door.

Katie toppled to the ground, taking the items of the garbage can with her. The boys nearly pissed their pants with laughter and Katie turned redder than Fred's ginger locks. I think it was the most embarrassing thing I've ever witnessed this year.

Katie flashes me a sheepish flash of anger, then turns to Alicia.

"Yeah well, Leesh you can't laugh your way out of this either. Who was the one, last term, that snogged Jacob Caufield after a Qudditch game because they thought George was in front of you, when it really was his little brother!" Katie sneers.

I can't help but snort at that one. If you thought Katie's moment was bad, Alicia's takes the cake. It was after a match that we'd won and of course everyone on the team was bursting with joy. That is, except Alicia. She had heard a rumor that George had kissed some Ravenclaw last night in the Astronomy Tower and was boiling mad, despite the fact we told her time and time again it shouldn't matter because they weren't even **dating**.

We were standing outside the locker room talking, when Alicia swore she saw George standing a few yards away, in front of us. So she grabbed the nearest guy she could find and snogged him senseless.

When she pulled back, she shouted, "Looks like two can play that game, George Weasley!"

But when "George" turned around, it was actually Ron, the twin's younger brother. Ron was _beyond_ confused and informed Alicia that George was up in the common room, helping Fred and Lee organize another one of their infamous celebration parties. Alicia was crushed with humiliation. The only person who benefited from the mix-up was Jacob, who had achieved the impossible: The first geek to get willingly kissed by a Gryffindor Chaser.

We never let Alicia forget that incident and to this day, whenever Jacob passes her in the hallway, he winks and licks his lips. This of course, is followed by extreme laughter from Katie and myself.

Oh and FYI, the rumor about George and the Ravenclaw wasn't even true. Much to no one's shock, it had been Fred.

When Katie and my laughter dies down, I sternly look them in the eye, knowing what we have to do.

"Girls, listen to our selves. It's **pathetic**. We're getting tongue-tied over a bunch of immature prats! We need to beat them at their own game," I seriously order.

Alicia and Katie soak this information in.

Alicia nods.

"You know, Angie is right. We're acting like second years just for three lame guys. It's really sad. I mean, take Angie here. She's been crushing on Fred since third year and she acts like no one knows!"

I roll my eyes. Not exactly the response I was looking for, but at least she got my drift.

"Right. Anyway, I have a plan," I offer.

"Go on then," Katie eagerly pesters.

I clear my throat and shoot a quick glance at Fred. Unfortunately, he catches my eye and slyly winks. My emotionless expression quickly transforms into a goofy grin, in which I immediately regain composure and face my two friends.

"We have to play dumb, act like we don't care. If we act aloof, then the guys will be eating out of our hands. I mean, most guys like _the_ chase, not to **be** chased," I enthusiastically suggest.

Alicia beams.

"Brilliant!"

Katie frowns.

"I don't get it," she replies, perplexed.

Alicia rolls her eyes and gives Katie a small pat on the back.

"You never do. Thankfully, I'm here to translate for you. What Angie means is that despite the fact we care what the guys think, we have to pretend we don't. Guys don't like it when girls turn into babbling idiots at their feet. There's no challenge, no chase. We have to be the ones getting chased, not doing the chasing," Alicia wisely explains.

I laugh.

"That's better than I could have said it," I admit.

Katie seems to come out of the dark and into the light.

"Oh! I get it now! That's wicked. Why didn't you say so before?" she demands, looking at me.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and throw out a small smile.

"Are you girls in or out?" I question.

"Definitely count me in," Alicia heartily confirms.

"Me too!" Katie says.

I grin, gazing at my best friends with a mixture of pride and eager anxiety. I had a feeling if we all really tried; this plan could work with flying colors. The only downfall was that most of the time, in our rage at the boys, we shouted numerous unpleasant threats of hexing and what not, but once they looked at us, we forgot all about it. This certainly was going to take a lot more effort than what we put into our homework if we wanted to really pull this off.

Smirkingwickedly, I quietly announce, **"Let the games begin."**


	4. Resisting Temptation

-Disclaimer: I own absolutely nada.

-A/N: Hey everyone. I hope your summer has been going well! I'm stoked that this story has been receiving such wonderful responses!

Darkforest214: Haha yeah, that can be a pretty fabulous past time, if I do say so myself. Thanks for your review.

Dreamy-crazygirl: Yeah, sometimes I post a new chapter before I get all the reviews for the old one. Yes, Fred was acting like a prat in the second chapter, but he's just so darn cute that I think Angelina will soon forget about his prat-like behavior. Haha. I'm glad you like the story and it's cool to hear that you're a fellow Ron/Hermione supporter. Haha.

Everyone Else: Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it.

_Later,_

_Gene Kelly_

**Notice: I didn't address this before, but you probably already figured it out. In this story, Katie is in the same year as the twins, Alicia and Angelina.**

* * *

**September 22**

**Great Hall**

**(Dinner)**

It's been quite a few days since we made our pact and for the most part, it's going at a steady pace. We've all had our slip-ups but all in all, we're doing a pretty good job of not caring. I can tell the boys are positively stumped at our behavior. All I can say to that is **GOOD**.

I would like to give a huge thumbs-up to my dear pal Katie, who had the best performance this week. It was a Saturday and Lee asked Katie if she wanted to take a walk around the grounds. Normally, Katie would have jumped at this chance but she claims she simply acted nonchalant.

Alicia was there and told me everything. She said that Katie, in a very cool and monotone voice, said to Lee, "I don't care but I'm meeting up with someone in a few minutes, so could she take a rain check?"

I don't remember advising the girls to use tactics of jealousy but hey, whatever works! Alicia said that Lee got this weird glint in his _eye (most likely that nasty little bugger of envy)_ and tried to casually ask who it was. Katie shrugged and told Lee "Oh, nobody special. You wouldn't know him." At this, Lee let out a frustrated groan and stalked away, muttering about how he had to suddenly talk to the twins.

That my friends, deserves praise. If only I could do that to Fred. The only problem is, Fred doesn't really get jealous when I even mention other guys. The only time I can recall that he got slightly jealous was when he overheard me tell Katie I had a crush on Oliver Wood. _(Which was short-lived, anyway.)_ Fred wouldn't speak to me for a week. But then he got over it and acted like nothing had happened. Typical Fred.

Anyway, I think Katie is becoming the master of mind-games. I should really ask her for some tips. I tried to work my magic on Fred in potions today, but it went down in a speeding ball of flames.

Somehow or another, I ended up being partners with Fred. Lee and George paired up together, as did Alicia and Katie. We had some downtime because whatever elixir we were concocting needed twenty minutes of simmering.

Fred of course, was making himself useful by transforming air into carbon dioxide. I was occasionally stirring it, just as the directions called, in hopes of not having to face the wrath of Professor Snape.

I could tell Fred was staring at me, so I stopped stirring and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you staring at?" I apprehensively demanded, gazing at him.

He shrugged, that trademark grin of his unable to escape his lips.

"You."

This made me even more uncomfortable. I could tell Alicia and Katie were watching the two of us, waiting to see what I would do.

"Why?"

He inched closer to me and I bit my lip. I could actually smell the cologne he was wearing. It was quite nice, to tell you the truth.

"Because you look so adorable when you're concentrating," he smoothly whispered in my ear.

At this, I yelped and recoiled backward. Deep down inside, I knew Fred was joking, trying to get a rise out of me. It wasn't anything unusual. Flirting and teasing each other is just apart of our nature. But ever since I had developed a crush on the wanker, it was having an entirely different effect on me.

A part of me wanted him to say it and be serious for once, but another part of me felt really idiotic for even wishing he'd be earnest. So, unfortunately, the wooden spoon that I had been using was teetering on the edge of the cauldron. My elbow knocked into it when I jumped back and fell into the potion.

I heard Alicia and Katie gasp as a huge cloud of purple something or another erupted from the potion, then commenced to turn bright pink and produce large, oval bubbles.

The potion was supposed to be moss green.

Lee and George laughed so hard, they had to cover their mouths and turn away. Fred stared at the potion in surprise, then started to chuckle when the spoon floated up to the top and started to rapidly disintegrate. By then, everyone in the class was staring at Fred and me with sympathy and amusement. Professor Snape stormed over, a whoosh of long, black robes, took one look at the potion and fervently sneered.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. And **detention** for Miss Johnson and Weasley for destruction of school property!" he icily commanded.

At this, Fred stopped laughing. He scowled up at Snape who in turn, fixed him with a stony glare.

"Aw, c'mon Professor. It's just a spoon! Besides, if you're going to give anyone a detention, give it to me not Angelina. It was my fault," he protested.

I was very surprised and impressed, to hear Fred Weasley bear responsibility for his actions. What had brought up this sudden change? Maybe he'd finally gotten that "gorgeous" Hufflepuff he'd been babbling about earlier in the week, to go out with him.

Snape leered at him, his eyes darting from Fred and then to myself.

"My answer is final. Or would you like ten more points taken away, in account of a disregard for authority?" Snape coldly demanded.

Fred scowled and folded his arms across his chest.

"Now that I've made my point, your detention will be served in this classroom after dinner, tonight. Don't be late. For now, clean this up. We don't want another catastrophe. As for the rest of you, you have ten minutes left. Work efficiently," Snape ordered, his voice as oily as his hair.

I whirled around to Fred, beyond frustrated or annoyed. I had never gotten a detention before, especially for something this stupid.

"I hope you're happy now," I hissed, shoving a finger into his chest.

Fred chuckled, his anger controlled and in a lesser quantity.

"Lighten up, Angel. It's just one detention. And you'll be spending it with **me**. If you're going to get a detention, at least it's with someone good," Fred advised, winking at me.

I glared at him and grabbed a few stray bottles of ingredients to put back in the cabinet.

"I **highly** advise you to shut up right now unless you never want to reproduce."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Fred sarcastically muttered, intently studying me.

I angrily shoved past him, secretly knowing that **HE** was the entire reason.

Merlin, it's not even the end of September and everything is headed for pandemonium.

Dinner's nearly over. Time to face the music and one greasy-haired Potions master.

In a quick note before I run, it's about a week or so until the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive. Hopefully, I'll meet some hot foreign guy and I won't even have to WORRY about stupid Fred Weasley.

With the arrival of the students and announcing of GOF contenders, this means my birthday is soon!

The big **1-7**.

I hope everyone gets me something decent. Alicia and Katie always get wonderful gifts but with the boys, it's a different story. Last year when I turned sixteen, the boys (with the help of Leesh and Katie), snuck into my dorm room at seven in the morning, used 'Mobilarbus' on me, then dropped me into the lake.

I woke up and they cackled so loud, I was afraid the entire school would wake up. Then out of the blue, Lee curiously piped up, "Hey, isn't there a Giant Squid in the bottom of the lake?"

And at this, everyone scrambled to get me out. Oh yes, the boys got me actual GIFTS but they always insist on having a bit of "innocent fun" on me before.

Honestly, it's quite hazardous to one's health!


	5. The Dating Logics Of Fred Weasley

-A/N: Thanks for the positive and encouraging feedback. I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you're all having a safe and exciting summer!

* * *

**September 24**

**History of Magic**

* * *

So let me just say, once and for all, that Frederick Weasley is about the most **annoying git** I've ever met but wins me over with that irresistible grin every time. There really is something wrong with me, I tell you.

After dinner, Fred and I reported to the dungeon's to serve Snape's detention. Fred kept trying to crack jokes but I was so ticked off that I had gotten a detention in the first place, that I gave him the cold shoulder.

By the time we had gotten to Snape's classroom, Fred had stopped talking. I think he could tell I wasn't up to the usual Weasley jesting. I shoved open the door, not caring if it hit Fred in the face, then took a seat in front of the greasy haired git's desk. Snape was wearing his usual sneer, his hands folded in front of him and resting on the desk. His sneer widened when a few seconds later, Fred barreled in.

Fred sighed, threw me a half-smile, then pulled up a seat next to me. Snape arose and commenced to smugly pace before us, eyeing us coolly.

"There has been a staff meeting, so unfortunately, I cannot stay for the duration of your detention," he informed.

I stifled a chuckle as I heard Fred sardonically mutter, "Well that just **breaks** my heart."

Snape halted in his tracks to glare at Fred, then resumed pacing up and down, like he was some valiant commander of an army.

"Therefore, despite the fact I will not be present, your punishment will be undergone, nevertheless. If I come back to this room and find you two have blatantly disregarded my orders, another detention will suffice. Your punishment for tonight will be to scrub **all** the cauldrons and work areas then clean and alphabetically file the potions cabinet."

Fred started to reach into his pocket for his wand and Snape coldly snickered.

"Unfortunately for you, a requirement is **no magic** of any sort. There are some cleaning products and rubber gloves on my desk. These are the only tools I expect you two to use," Snape sternly ordained.

He sharply stalked towards the door, swung it open, and then turned back to Fred and me.

"I expect that everything will be spotless on my return. You have two hours. Don't dawdle."

And with that last order, he swept out of the room and up the hallway; the door clicking shut behind him. At this, Fred put his feet up on the desk and stretched his hands behind his head and cradled it, looking perfectly at ease. He offered me a lopsided grin, the familiar sparkle of mischief and rebellion back in his eye.

"Two hours? What do you say you and me get a quick bite to eat down in the kitchens? I bet the house elves still have some desserts left over from tonight."

I shook my head and brushed past him, lightly pushing his feet back to the stone floor.

"Absolutely **not**. You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place. I don't fancy another detention," I roughly replied.

I stopped at Snape's desk and let out a bitter sigh of frustration. The "cleaning tools" were a couple of toothbrushes, a small roll of paper towels, the rubber gloves and a rag.

Cleaning up was going to be hell on Earth. Especially since Fred insisted on procrastination. I snatched a toothbrush from the desk and threw it at him. He easily caught it, though I was hoping it would have smacked him in the face.

"Aw, Angie, c'mon! Stop being so uptight. We'll be down there for like five minutes, ten tops," Fred assured, the grin still intact.

I scowled at him and picked up a toothbrush and the roll of paper towels for myself. I stalked towards a group of cauldrons in the back of the classroom and ardently and maliciously began scrubbing at its inside. I glanced over my shoulder at him, wondering why I had fallen for a total idiot.

"Don't "_Aw Angie_," me! You better help me or I'll tell that new girlfriend of yours, Maria Whats-Her-Face that you suck your thumb at night."

Much to my silent protest, Fred had started dating some HufflePuff twit, who was much classified for the "Giggly Gang." She was curvy and bottle blonde, with legs for days. She was beautiful all right, but it certainly was her only and best asset. She was annoyingly perky, like someone who's living solely on caffeine pills.

Lacking all common sense, the twit possessed a squeaky, high voice that reminded me of a yelping cat tossed out a window. Personally, I think all that peroxide she used to dye her hair had leaked into her brain, if you catch my drift.

I had been discussing the estranged relationship with Lee, in account of almost losing my lunch when witnessing Fred and Miss Perky engaged in an unnecessary game of tonsil hockey. I was venting my confusion to Lee, as to why Fred would date such an airhead and how it defied all natural laws of element. Lee, much to my surprise, got all philosophical and wise. He figured that the only reason why Fred dated such morons was because they were

1. Easy _(ew!)_

AND

2. Fool-Proof

The first part I completely comprehended and really didn't need to hear. The second part I was a little unsure. Lee explained it further. He said that girls like Maria didn't carry the risk of developing a further relationship and in turn, having Fred get hurt. Lee didn't want to share too much, but he said that Fred was afraid of having a real relationship because he didn't was afraid to fall in love.

I probably would have gotten more out of him, but then Katie walked by and Lee ran up to go chase after her. Ever since Katie's been giving Lee the old nonchalant act, he's been getting really irked. At least _one_ of us is having success.

I stared back at Fred, wondering why he was such a mystery. We'd been close friends for so long, but there was still another side of him I couldn't unlock.

He chuckled, sauntered over to Snape's desk and gingerly picked up a pair of rubber gloves, as though it would bite him.

"Go ahead, I wouldn't care. We broke up last week. Or actually, _I _broke up with her," he casually informed.

I turned my back on him and continued to scrub at the cauldron, though fairly interested.

"Why? Not like I care or anything," I hastily added.

Fred was silent for a moment and joined me, settling directly across from me. His brazen and clandestine grin fell away, replacing it with a semi-regretful frown. He slowly began scouring at the cauldron, his eyes fixated at the spot he was cleaning. I took a quick peek at him, then back down at my task.

Why did he have to be so cute?

"Because she wasn't like you."

I nearly choked.

"What?" I demanded, my task immediately forgotten.

Fred attacked the cauldron with more force, his frown deepening; his eyes still trained to the spot that didn't want to get cleaned.

He shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"You know what I mean. I was only looking for a bit of fun and she seemed the girl. But after a week I couldn't stand it. She just got so bloody **annoying**, always clinging onto my arm. I couldn't even talk about Qudditch with her, because she bloody _hates_ it. And she's not nearly as witty as you are. You and I always can joke around and have a bit of a laugh but she just giggles and giggles like a screech owl! Can you believe that? Anyway, I ended it on Sunday because I'd had enough," he calmly retorted.

I tried to regain a normal breathing rate but his answer kept repeating itself in my mind like a broken record.

_Because she wasn't you._

It was only a gesture of friendship, right? But what did they have to do with his breakup with Maria? I mean, he was friends with Katie and Alicia and he **never** ended a fling with one of his many admirers just because the girl wasn't either Kate or Leesh.

I guess it's a good sign, right? It showed that he was thinking about me rather than thinking of another prank to play on me. But maybe I'm taking this too far. Maybe I'm just being gullible and overreacting. Just because I fancy him doesn't mean that he feels the same, right?

He's got his fan club. What more could he need?

"Was she upset?" I asked, gazing up at him.

He stopped scrubbing and looked at me, with that twinkle burning brighter than ever.

"Well, you'd be upset too if you found out that you were getting dumped for your best mate," he cheekily noted.

I shook my head, amazed that he could give such insight one-minute, then spit out such senseless garbage the next.

"Fred, how many bloody times have I told you **not** to go out with your ex's best friend?"

He grinned and went back to work.

"More than I can count. But I really don't see what's so horrible about it. We're broken up. Can't she get over it?"

I let out a scoff of disbelief.

"I really can't believe you. Honestly, Fred! Think about it. The poor girl was just dumped by someone she's utterly enamoured with. The she finds out that the prat is dating her best friend. That's a terrible feeling. How would you feel if say, you and I were dating then I dumped you for Lee or worse, George?"

Fred laughed, more so to himself than about my argument.

"Then I'd say 'Sorry mate, I really don't want to do this but it's inevitable. Then I'd punch whichever bloke it was, Lee or George," he triumphantly informed.

I laughed in spite of myself. In an odd, twisted way, it was sort of sweet to think that Fred would react in that manner, if something like that occurred. Sure, the best way to win a girl's heart **didn't **mean said guy had to sucker punch the other guy, but considering the fact it was Fred, it made me want to let out a great big 'Awww' of sentimental approval.

"Fred Weasley, you never fail to amaze me," I sincerely confessed, with a small smile.

"Well, I mean, you're…**Angel**. One of my best mates. I don't necessarily think my head would be on straight if something like that happened," he sheepishly admitted.

The response didn't exactly reveal his undying love for me, but it would do. In a way, though it didn't indicate any romantic feelings of any sort, I felt strangely comforted by the revelation. It was an unmistakable case of the "warm and fuzzies."

It was common knowledge that Fred wasn't a master of words. He wouldn't be winning any poetry awards in his lifetime or praised on his skill with the English language. In fact, he had about the dirtiest mouth this side of the globe. But whenever he did get the occasion to be serious, he really meant it. And that's what made it even sweeter.

"For once, I'd have to agree with you."

He smirked.

"Oh, you **always** agree with me. Deep down inside, you're saying, "That Fred Weasley. He's _sooo_ dreamy with his boyish good looks and rogue charm, that I can't help but think that he's totally right." That's why you love to disagree, because you don't want to admit you agree," he proudly teased.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I chucked the roll of paper towels at him. Fortunately, this time, it clobbered him in the face.

"Hey! Unfair!" he complained, his face contorted in surprise and protest.

I stuck out my tongue at him and got up, then moved to the next dirty cauldron.

"Get to work on the potions cabinet, Casanova, before my foot tells you **EXACTLY** what I think of those boyish good looks of yours."

He grinned and stood up, swaggering over to the cabinet.

"Your wit **astounds** me, Angel," he drawled.

I snorted, pushing a stray lock of jet-black hair out of my face.

"You just compliment me because I'm the only girl who won't put up with your nonsense."

He ripped off a sheet of paper towel and started wiping down the bottom shelf.

"Precisely. Which is why it's **never** any fun dating a member of the 'Giggly Gang.' I feed them bull shit by the tons and they eat it up like it's a damn Sugar Quill. Where's the challenge in that?" he whined.

I furrowed my brow.

"Then why do you date them?"

He chuckled.

"For the exact reasons I just said. Give them a pretty line or two and you've sealed the deal," he boasted.

I scowled. Whenever Fred started going into "Player" mode, it annoyed me beyond belief. I knew that Fred really wasn't like the stereotypical "use them, lose them," personality that went along with the philosophy.

He was so much more than that. Yet he insisted on throwing out reminders to everyone and anyone of this façade, in order to strengthen his reputation. He didn't want to appear vulnerable, I suppose.

It was so weird because George, though in some ways was like Fred, possessed a total opposite outlook on girls and relationships. George was the more romantic type. He was known to be the one to always remember Valentine's Day **AND** send a bouquet of roses.

He wasn't perfect, as expected and had his "Fred-like" moments, but for the most part, was the classic example of every hopeless romantic guy in every muggle romantic comedy.

Fred on the other hand…let's just say it was a miracle when he remembered to even comb his hair.

It really was a hindrance because I also had a feeling Fred was getting tired of the chase and the constant games. But he was addicted to it and couldn't stop. He once told me if the right girl came along, he would give it all up.

I doubt it.

"I'm not an expert on all these games you play, but do let me say this. With the way you keep going, I **guarantee** you're going to miss out on probably the best thing you've ever had."

Fred shook his head, my statement going through one ear and out the other.

"If the right girl comes along, I'll know. For now, it's all for fun. We're only young once, right?" he strongly argued.

I sighed, nearly done with my second cauldron.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. And I'm afraid if you live that attitude to the fullest in every sense, you're going to miss out on a really wonderful girl. And when you go claiming it back, it'll be too late."

Our conversation kind of went downhill after that. For some reason, my advice struck a chord with Fred and we worked in relative silence the rest of the detention.

We finished three minutes early, much to my surprise. At exactly the two hour mark, Snape came gallivanting inside, that smug sneer plastered on his sallow face, as though he were expecting to discover us goofing off. But when he saw us sitting quietly in our seats, the sneer quickly flopped to the floor.

"I see you have completed your task. However, it will have to undergo my inspection before you are free to leave," he curtly replied.

I let out a sigh. Knowing Snape, he would find one speck of dust and detain us for another hour. But much to my relief, we passed inspection. It was nearly eleven as Fred and I headed to the Gryffindor tower. We arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Fred muttered the password.

The portrait swung open and I was about to follow Fred inside, but he suddenly stopped. He faced me, that unrecognizable expression gleaming in his eyes again. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes and gazed at me, as though he'd never seen me.

"Listen, Angelina."

He paused. I got really nervous. He usually never calls me by my full name, unless he's really angry or has something very serious to discuss.

"Yes?" I gulped.

He gave a little sigh, studied the ground for a moment then looked back up at me. His voice was clear, but soft and distant.

"About what you said tonight…what if I didn't really know who the right girl was, but I had a feeling she was right under my nose?"

I should have given some clever response but to tell you the truth, I choked. I had no idea what Fred was getting at. I didn't want to say anything that would embarrass me, yet I wanted him to explain his question.

I opened my mouth to speak, when the Fat Lady let out a shrill cry of annoyance.

"Are you two going to stand there all night or come inside?" she coarsely interrupted.

Fred blinked as though he'd been released from a trance.

"Yeah, all right. We'd better get in. It's late," he ordered.

I followed him inside, the portrait snapping shut behind me. He had left me hanging and it was truly wearing at my nerves.

"Fred, what were you going to say?" I demanded, touching his shoulder to stop him.

He turned around and gazed at me with confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

I anxiously coughed. Was I going mental or something? I was positive I had heard him start to talk about the subject of the "right girl" and what not.

"You know, what you started to talk about before? Something about…the right girl," I filled in, feeling mighty stupid.

He looked at me, his eyes empty, his expression of clueless curiosity. A second or two later, a small smile crept up onto his face and he shrugged.

"Oh, that. It's nothing important."

"Fred, really. I mean-"

He glared at me.

"Angie, I said it's no big deal, ok? It was just a stupid question. Probably due to exhaustion. You can just forget about it," he briskly guaranteed.

I sighed, wondering when I would ever figure out what he was trying to hide from me. If it had been earlier in the day, I might have bugged him some more about it. But it was getting late and I had just remembered there was a Transfiguration essay I still needed to finish up.

I would have done it after dinner but due to Snape's detention, I hadn't the time. Besides, Fred could be awfully stubborn at times. Trying to pry whatever secret he was keeping would be like trying to tear a lioness from its cubs.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning."

The glare disappeared from his face and he tossed me that trademark, trouble-making grin of his as a parting gesture.

"Night, Angie."

With that, we parted ways to our separate staircases. I paused on the bottom step, to take a last look at Fred. He was already half-way up, strolling up the staircase and mumbling something to himself that sounded suspiciously like,

_"Stupid Fred, you should have told her."_


	6. Luck Be A Lady

-A/N: Hi everyone! I really appreciate your reviews and your positive feedback. I always look forward to reading your thoughts about the chapters.

* * *

_September 30_

**Outside with the Girls**

**LAST DAY OF SEPTEMBER!**

Seeing how its Saturday, the three of us decided to just hang outside the castle for awhile. Just because it's a cloudless, warm and brilliantly bright, sunny day, Katie and Alicia insist on attempting to get tans.

I have one word for them. **Dorks.**

Alicia is sitting on my right side and Katie on my left.

The two of them are sprawled out on the grass in shorts and tank tops, with tinted sunglasses perched on their noses. Katie says she feels like she's in a Calvin Klein AD, which Alicia promptly asks, "Who's that?"

Since it is kind of muggy out, I was going to go for a pair of capris and ¾ length shirt, but Katie, Fashion Queen that she is, insisted that I wear jeans and borrow one of her halter tops.

I asked her who we were trying to impress and she and Alicia just exchanged this "look" and started laughing like loons. I also politely informed Katie that I was a little bit more equipped in the…ahem, "chest area" but she forced me to try it on anyway. Surprisingly, it fits. Not too snug and not too loose. It's the color of a dark cherry made out of a silk-like material, so it's very comfortable.

Katie looked like she was going to faint of excitement as soon as I stepped out of the dorm room and modeled the top.

"That prat Fred will be **drooling** when he sees you in this," she squealed.

Alicia readily agreed and I scowled at them, but deep down inside, was beaming.

I used some of Katie's Sun-In, which she "borrowed" from her muggle sister Danielle, who's about two years older than her. I've heard and seen of the stuff before, due to the fact my Mom's a muggle. The directions say all you have to do is evenly distribute the product in your hair and will lighten it when exposed to sunlight.

I only did a few streaks but Katie says they're already starting to show quite nicely. I have jet-black, wavy, shoulder-length hair, so I thought it would add a little spunk with highlights.

I just hope they don't turn a weird shade of red or something.

Anyway, the past few days have been all right. Not exciting, not spectacular, just normal. The next few days after the detention incident, Fred started acting really aloof towards me. He wasn't necessarily mean or giving me the cold shoulder. However, whenever he is around me, he appears to be thinking about something entirely different. It was as though he physically were here but not mentally.

I asked George about it and he claims he doesn't know what Fred's deal is. Yeah, my ass. I bet George knows and he doesn't want to tell me.

Alicia says don't think anything of it, because it's Fred and he's just being himself. Katie says Alicia's probably right, but she also has a hunch that Fred is having girl troubles, which she gathered from Lee.

This is kind of weird, because Fred's life is one big trouble with girls. But then again, there's no use trying to figure out Fred Weasley because he'll stump you every time. Actually, for the past few days, he's returned back to normal. Or at least, how he was before that whole incident.

Speaking of the boys, they're off somewhere terrorizing the castle. I bet the three of them are working on that 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' commodity the twins started this summer. Just yesterday, Fred tried to make me try something called 'Ton Tongue Toffee' but I chucked it back at him and told him to eat it himself.

First Rule Of Being Friends with A Weasley Twin: Never accept food from either of them **OR** Lee, unless you see the actual preparation process.

"Oy, look! Here come the boys!" Katie calls, sitting upright.

And she's right, Fred, Lee and George are waltzing right towards us. George elbows Fred in the ribs and nudges his head in my direction _(I think) _and says something with a grin.

Lee laughs and Fred playfully shoves George, who pretends to stumble and then promptly topples to the ground. Lee laughs even harder and helps George up, then the two catch up with Fred.

"I wonder what they want. Because if George insists that I try one of those crazy sweets they concocted, I'm going to throw it in the lake," Alicia grumbles, adjusting her sunglasses.

Katie shrugs, propped up on her elbows, peering intently at Lee through her sunglasses. It's safe to say that Katie is the only one of us that is successfully going through with our pact. Rumor has it around school that Lee is going to ask out Katie sometime soon.

Alicia's in second place. She's had her slip-ups but is doing moderately well. Just yesterday in Transfiguration, I overheard George whisper to Fred about buying Alicia flowers, because she's been acting funny for days and he can't figure out what he did wrong.

I'm obviously in last place.

**Sigh**

I don't think I'll ever see the finish line, at the bloody rate I'm going.

I'd better close this up because here they come!

* * *

_Same Day Moments Later_

The boys waddled over and acted like their usual, annoying yet oh-so cute selves. We all laughed, joked around and talked, then the boys bid us farewell, due to the fact they had some "business" to attend to.

Whatever that means.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Katie latched onto my arm and started giggling.

"Fred was staring at you the entire time!" she informed, through a mouthful of giggles.

"And your point is?" I demanded.

Alicia, who was now lying on her stomach, smirked.

"And he wasn't just staring at your face, either. His eyes kept wandering…if you catch my drift," she teased, her voice muffled.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"

And then I looked down.

At this, I snapped my head up and let out a loud screech of horror.

_FRED WEASLEY HAD BEEN VISUALLY HARRSING MY CHEST!_

**SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL.**

Now I feel dirty, like I need a long shower….or something. Yuck. Just because I'm mad about the dolt doesn't mean I appreciate being ogled like slabs of beef at a butcher.

Katie and Alicia laughed even harder, then give each other high-fives over my head.

"It was the halter top, I tell you. It works wonders. I should know. My sister wore that to her Winter Ball and she got to slow dance with her crush," Katie firmly informed.

I rose an eyebrow.

"And what happened to Danielle and her so-called crush?"

Katie frowned, lost in thought for a moment.

"Well, they went out for three years."

"Wicked!" Alicia praised.

Katie grinned sheepishly.

"He cheated on her six times, then eventually dumped her the night of graduation for her best friend," she reluctantly finished.

Great. So now Fred Weasley has not only ogled me but I'm wearing a top that is known for its consequences of long-term bad luck.

Am I doomed or what?

On another note, DADA is quite interesting and I've stopped passing notes with the girls. Or maybe this is because Mad-Eye Moody has this magical eye that allows him to see from like, all angles.

He caught us passing a very juicy note about Jennifer Hollingsworth and her new haircut that makes her resemble an oversized pineapple. He threatened to read it aloud to the class but luckily, Katie stuffed it into her mouth and ate it before he could figure out where it had went.

She's genius, I tell you. Maybe short of a few marbles, if you know what I mean, but pure genius.

* * *

_October 18_

**DADA**

So, with it being October and all, it's only a few more days until my birthday. This morning over breakfast, Fred promised that his gift would be "even better than last year." Seeing as how last year he threw me into the lake, I'm preparing myself for the worst.

Then again, in addition to that early morning wake-up call, he also bought me a box of chocolate frogs and this really pretty necklace. I'm wearing it right now, in fact. It has a thin silver chain with a double charm. The charms are a silver heart with a tiny gold key.

I was so surprised when he gave it to me. I gave him a great big hug when I opened the box and he blushed a shade or two darker than his hair. He mumbled that "It was nothing" as I gushed with gratitude.

First off, I had no idea he even put that much thought into what to buy me. Second of all, I was even more surprised the gift wasn't like a discount to some invention he, Lee and George were promoting.

The only thing that I think could be better for this year would be a major make out session. Or maybe a new racing broom.

Wait…did I just think that first part?

Oh well. What does it matter. It's never going to happen. Just yesterday, I saw Fred walk Maria-What's-Her-Face's Best Friend to Ancient Runes. I think her name is Olivia. But anyway, I was coming back from the Great Hall because I left my set of quills at the table. I spotted Fred and was going to walk over but then I saw **Skelo-Girl.**

I've bestowed her with that nickname due to the fact she's about as heavy as a feather. She's so skinny I bet I could poke her and she'd break a few bones! He had his arm vainly draped over Olivia's bony shoulders as though he owned her, and he was whispering something in her ear, grinning like the Cheshire Cat all the while.

Every time Olivia giggled, she daintily covered her hand with her mouth. It was so bloody annoying but it was like a train wreck. I couldn't look away. When they finally got to the door, Fred pulled her into his arms and kissed her the way only I'd **IMAGINE** he'd kiss me. She let out a little lament of bliss, then he let her go and winked.

I didn't want to look like I'd been following him, so I was a little late to Transfiguration. Mcgonagall was in a tizzy, but I made up some excuse about how Peeves had hid my quills in a suit of armor and wouldn't give them back. Sadly, she believed me.

The only open space was next to Fred and reluctantly I took it. I didn't want to be bothered with him though, because that image of him and Skelo-Girl was burning in my mind. It made me queasy. Why couldn't Fred look at **me** like that? Am I destined to be deemed as "The Best Friend" and never "The Girlfriend"?

I do really hate playing this game of pretend with him. But I'd just die if he found out. Besides, there's no point fooling myself. Even if Fred and I got together, what would stop him from dumping me after a week or two?

McG is giving me the evil eye. Better stop for now.

Over and out.


	7. Head Over Heels

-A/N: Has everyone gotten their hands on HBP? Sadly, I may be the only kid in America, or the WORLD, for that matter, that doesn't have a copy. Fortunately, I went over a friend's house the other day, and seeing that I was deprived, she filled me in to how far she'd gotten, and then proceeded to read aloud. Haha. So, I guess you could say I'm up to Chapter Nineteen. Anyway, here's the next chapter. After re-reading this, I have to say its one of my favorite chapters. So I hope you like it. And as usual, thank you for the support and encouraging reviews. I'd like to respond to every but I'm a little pressed for time, so next chapter I promise I'll give everyone a personal response!

In all honesty, people like you guys are the reason why I continue to write.

Cheers.

* * *

**October 22**

**Common Room**

Tomorrow is my birthday! And what makes it even better is that it will be a Saturday! This also means that in a week, the students from the other schools will be popping over. I've been giving it some thought and I've decided I'm going to enter the tournament. I mean, by October 30th I'll be of age.

I know we've been warned about the level of danger, but I sure could use the money. My older brother, Holden, is at his second year at _Cambridge University of Wizardry for Gentlemen_, which is a prestigious all-boys college.

My family isn't poor; we're upper middle class. But college isn't cheap and the books alone cost about ¼ of what my father makes in a few months. He's an editor over at the Daily Prophet and my Mum works as a muggle preschool teacher.

If I won that prize money, then I could pay off all of Holden's college expenses and still have some left over for myself. It's a perfect plan. However, Fred begs to digress. I told him about my brilliant idea during Potions and he had a cow.

He completely wigged out and was like "Blah blah blah, the tasks will be too _dangerous_, you might get _injured_, it's best if he or Lee or George enter, wouldn't want anything to happen to me, blah blah and more blah."

It was cute that he cared but also annoying that he thinks I'm some little second year that can't handle a few scrapes or bruises. I crisply told him that I was a good of a Chaser as any guy and quickly reminded him of all the times I'd gotten knocked off my broom from some low-life Slytherin during a match.

He ignored me and protested with, "Well, this is **different!**"

We probably would have gotten into a bigger argument, but Katie elbowed me in the ribs and cocked her head towards Snape. He was at his desk, glaring and pondering the idea of a detention for "breach of peace."

So I snapped at him to "Drop it and get to work."

We didn't talk much until the end of the class, in which Fred wanted my opinion about what polo shirt would go better with his eyes for his walk around the grounds with Skelo-Girl. I stared at him and then curtly told him to "Bugger off, you prat."

I think he was a little hurt but he'll get over it. In third year, he decided to put a fake fly in my pumpkin juice during breakfast. I ended up spitting up all over my brand new school robes and he just sat there and roared with laughter with George and Lee.

I slapped Fred and told him I was never, **EVER** speaking to him again and I thought for a moment that he was going to shed a tear or two. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the day, but the following morning, he started talking to me in Divination as though nothing had happened.

Ugh. I don't care. I'm entering whether he likes it or not.

Katie says I'm being stupid and Fred was just looking out for me. Alicia says it's a sure sign that he fancies me.

But what do they know? However…I caught George and Alicia holding hands on their way to Muggle Studies so maybe I should listen to their twisted yet surprisingly wise advice more often.

* * *

**October 23**

**Dorms**

_MY BIRTHDAY_

**HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL.**

**HAVE I GOT SOME THINGS TO TELL YOU!**

It's nearly three in the morning but today was such an amazing day, I have to write it all down before I forget. My seventeenth birthday commenced at exactly 8 AM. Katie and Alicia snuck the boys up into our dorm room.  
I was having a rather pleasant dream involving the beach and a certain red head, when a furry of commotion awoke me.

The grinning faces of Fred, George, Lee, Katie and Alicia greeted me. Lee was blowing one of those noisemakers and the twins had charmed confetti to come down from the ceiling. The girls were holding a massive chocolate cake, drowned in pink icing and adorned with seventeen candles.

Pink streamers that matched the cake were dangling from the entrance door to the closet door like victory flags.

It was sheer luck that I hadn't worn my Little Mermaid pajamas to bed. My Aunt Cassie had a weird fetish with Disney movies. But then again, I don't think an oversized, puke green T-shirt and pair of Fred's stolen, plaid boxers was any better.

"Aw, guys! No practical joke this year?" I wondered with disbelief.

Fred smiled at me. No, not with that infamous, sly, Weasley grin that always was drenched in rebellion. It was a warm, genuine half-smile that I'd rarely had the chance to see.

He shook his head and looked around the room at our friends.

"Naw, not this year. The guys and I spared you. I figured I'd give you a break this year."

I laughed, sitting upright in my bed.

"Well that's a relief."

Alicia laughed.

"Oh, don't get too disappointed. We have big plans for your eighteenth. You're not getting off the hook _that _easy," she warned with a good-natured smirk.

"Oh brother," I muttered, though unable to stop smiling.

"Oh brother is right! So get your big arse up and get changed, so we can eat," Lee enthusiastically ordered.

Fred chuckled and threw Lee a mock glare.

"Hey, I happen to **like** a little extra padding on a girl's rear," he voiced, his child-like smile replaced with a cheeky grin directly aimed at me.

Katie and Alicia giggled and I could only roll my eyes, my abashment leaving me speechless. Before, Fred's forward teasing wouldn't get to me. Nowadays, it turned me into a walking pile of stuttering mush. And who really wants to date a girl who keeps tripping on her own words? George snorted and he and Lee exchanged a "look."

"Thanks for enlightening us, Frederick. _ACCIO Miss Sixty Jeans and vintage Weird Sisters top_!"

My favorite pair of worn-in, low-rise Miss Sixty jeans and Weird Sisters shirt came flying out of my open closet door and onto the bed. The shirt had a picture of the band on the front, then the concert dates of their "Chaos Called Creation" Tour on the back. The Weird Sisters are a very popular, sort of punk band among the wizarding world.

They're a little well….**weird** but totally cool. I saw them in concert during the summer of fourth year with Alicia and Katie. My brother chaperoned. It was kind of funny, because Alicia ended up paying more attention to Holden than to the concert. She later denied this but Katie and I know the truth.

"I'm going into the bathroom to change. You boys better not swallow the entire cake," I insisted.

The girls of course laughed and the guys grumbled some ridiculous statement about "unfair treatment and misconceptions."

I didn't even know they were capable of possessing such extensive vocabulary!

With that, I gracefully arose and headed into the bathroom. I stifled a chuckle as I heard Fred suddenly comment, "I had a pair of boxers just like that. I wonder what happened to them."

A few minutes later, after magically straightening my unruly, wavy hair, I emerged sporting my jeans and form-fitting T-shirt. At this, Fred let out a low whistle. Katie elbowed Lee in the ribs and he waggled his eyebrows, the two of them snickering at Fred.

All right, so maybe I had put on a little makeup too.

I rolled my eyes at Fred, though flashed him a shy smile. Had he drank some polluted water out of the lake? Why was he continuously flirting with me? And at such an early hour of the morning, as well. Maybe I was overreacting and he wasn't flirting, just being his usual self.

Ugh. Life is so complicated?

Maybe I should have become a nun.

"Shut up Weasley. Now, where's that cake?" I wondered.

Katie had already cut the cake into equal slices. The girls, including myself, took one slice and the boys took three a piece. They managed to finish it earlier than us, as well. Pigs, I tell you. After we ate the cake, George handed out bottles of _(non-alcoholic)_ butter beer that he'd looted from the kitchens. I didn't finish all of mine, so I gave it to Fred.

After that, we ventured down to the Common Room and opened presents. Katie got me a new journal, a box of Sugar Quills and a Burberry hair barrette. As you know, Katie's quite the fashion freak. Alicia got me this really cute, purple picture frame that says Best Friends underneath. Inside the frame is a picture of the three of us after a Qudditch game.

I'm in the middle and my arms are slung around Katie and Alicia, who are carelessly holding their brooms. Our uniforms and faces are covered in dirt but we're giggling like crazy. Also enclosed in the bag is a box of chocolates.

Lee got me a new scarf, which is really fortunate since my old one has a snag in it. It's red and gold striped. George bought me a **VERY** huge bag of Bernie Bott's Every Flavor jellybeans and this funky nail polish that turns different colors when hit by sunlight. I opened Fred's gift last.

Truth be told, I didn't know what to expect. It was in a long, rectangular box, wrapped in gold paper. I looked at Fred, thinking maybe his eyes would give it away but he only tossed out that boyish half-smile he'd unveiled earlier. I gulped, though my blank expression masked my anxiety. I opened the box, surprised that I was holding my breath and faced its contents.

I gasped, along with Katie and Alicia.

Inside were a dozen, long-stemmed, peach colored roses. First of all, I'd never seen peach colored roses. And I'm happy to say now I have, because they're absolutely gorgeous. Second of all, I never knew Fred could be so sweet! I felt my eyes get misty as I gazed at the loveable git, beaming from ear to ear.

"Fred…this is so sweet of you. Thank you so much," I gushed.

"There's um…a note, you know. You don't have to read it now, though" Fred sheepishly replied.

"Fred, that's like the least selfish thing I've ever seen you do all year," Katie cooed.

Fred promptly turned bright pink.

Alicia was just as caught up in the moment as I was.

"George, why don't you ever do anything like that for me?" she hotly demanded, lightly slapping George on the shoulder.

George rolled his eyes, then turned to Lee.

"Aww, Frederick, you shouldn't have!" George taunted in a high-pitched, squeal. He latched onto Lee's forearm, as though it were the anchor keeping him afloat.

Fred scowled.

Lee joined in and dramatically clasped his hands together like a Southern Belle, then batted his dark eyelashes.

"Freddie, that's _sooooo_ thoughtful of you! I can't believe you'd-"

But Lee's wailing was cut short by a bright pink pillow forcefully smashed into his face, by one irked and embarrassed Fred.

Everyone laughed, with the exception of Fred. He was too busy glowering at his twin and Lee. The angry red head faced me, forcing out a smile that seemed…dare I say, shy? He pointed underneath the tissue paper that the roses were resting on.

"I got you some Sugar Quills, too. I know you go through those a pound by the day," Fred teased, ignoring his male friends.

But I was too astonished by the roses to really hear him. I'd never received flowers from any guy before. It was so surreal. I studied the roses once more, then gazed up at Fred, utterly overwhelmed with gratitude.

Our eyes locked and I felt as though my confession of infatuation was dancing on the edge of my lips. Something stirred inside of me, like the night after our detention. Fred was just about to tell me about "the right girl," when the damn Fat Lady interrupted us.

Damn you, you bloody talking portrait!

So instead of spilling the beans and snogging him senseless, I whispered, "Thank you."

After that, we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Actually, the boys were the only ones with the appetite. I only had two glasses of pumpkin juice and split a raisin bagel with Alicia. Katie had a blueberry muffin. The boys on the other hand…well let's just say they ate enough to sufficiently feed a small army for three months during a winter excursion.

I didn't have anything really planned for my birthday, so when we found out Professor Mcgonagall was supervising a trip to Hogsmeade, we jumped on the bandwagon. The twins and Lee immediately headed into Zonko's and amused themselves with the newest products. The girls and I headed into a few robe shops. Rumor has it, that there's going to be some kind of ball this year. We didn't find anything we liked, though.

We met back up with the boys to eat lunch. Pretty soon, it was time to head back to the school. All in all, it was a normal day frolicking around Hogsmeade with my best gal pals and the three most immature yet undeniably hilarious sixth year boys. Yes, so far nothing really mind-blowing has happened, but I'm getting there.

After dinner, which I had to practically strangle Fred from loudly singing the "Happy Birthday" song, we all hung around the common room, laughing about ugly haircuts, moaning about the extravagant amounts of homework and teasing Fred about all his less than genius admirers. The twins had a spare pair of Filbluster's Fireworks and set them off around midnight, declaring I was "Officially Seventeen."

Around one, we headed up to our separate dormitories. I changed into PJ's that were less offensive than the night before _(a pair of gray cotton shorts and a purple shirt that isn't five sizes too large),_ then slipped into bed. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a tapping at my window.

I thought I was hallucinating, so I rolled over and tried to drift off, when it got louder. Grumbling to myself, I shuffled to the window, opened it and was faced with a beaming Fred Weasley, straddling his broom, as though late-night broom rides were the hit rage among muggles and wizards.

"Fred? What in the hell are you doing?"

Fred chuckled. He still was wearing the outfit he'd worn this entire day, which was a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a moss green, V-necked sweater that in a strange way, really complimented his eyes. He looked absolutely adorable, especially since his longish, shaggy ginger locks were tousled and wind-blown.

"What does it bloody look like? I'm waiting for you to hop on!" Fred impatiently informed, as though he was speaking to a three-year-old with a mental inhibition.

I sighed.

"Fred, I'm in my pajamas."

"No complaints there," he quickly replied with a cheeky grin.

I immediately blushed but glared at him.

"Fred, it's nearly two in the morning!" I quietly screeched.

He shrugged.

"And your point is?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, fixing him with a stern scowl. Fred chuckled and threw his hands up in surrender. I was immediately scared he'd fall but he remained firmly in place and I felt my heart rate abate back to normal.

"C'mon Angie. It's the big _1-7_. Live a little. I promise I won't keep you out **too** late," he persisted.

I was going to tell him to go bug someone else, but one look into those smirking orbs of his and I couldn't resist. I found a sweatshirt sprawled near my bed, so I quickly shoved my head and arms through it. The hardest part was getting on the broom. I'm by no means afraid of heights, but gazing down at the fifty-foot drop rattled my nerves. I peered at Fred, biting my lip and he chuckled, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

Which was a **very** sexy move, if I might add.

"Here, I'll pull the broom closer."

He swung the broom towards the window, then pulled up right next to it. Despite the fact he was practically hugging the windowpane, I was still a little nervous. I mean, it was one thing to be zipping around on a broom during a real match. The good thing about that was you mounted the broom from the ground and were so engrossed into the game, that nothing could break your intense concentration.

"C'mon, Angie. Just go one leg at a time. Hold onto the windowsill," he coaxed.

I took a deep breath, then shakily stood on the sill. Holding my breath, I swung my right leg over, one hand grasping the windowpane for dear life, the other hanging onto Fred's shoulders. I managed to swing my other leg over then situated myself on the broom.

I latched onto Fred's waist and slid up closer to him, my chin nearly resting on his shoulder. I could feel his muscles tense up, though I had no idea why. The night was crisp and refreshing, just in between mildly warm and briskly nippy. Fred kicked off from the wall and hovered for a moment.

He gazed back at me, excitement radiating from his eyes.

"Hang on!" he eagerly proclaimed.

Before I could say anything, Fred had turned back around and began picking up speed. The wind angrily roared in my ears, my hair spastically flying and whipping behind me, my fingers gripping his waist even tighter. I knew Fred was grinning at all of this.

We soared around the Qudditich pitch, then around the outside of the castle, then zipped close above the lake; my toes buoyantly skimmed the surface, creating millions of ripples. I knew Fred was an exceptional flyer but the moves he was pulling could have been passed off as deleted scenes from that muggle movie, 'Top Gun.'

He executed impeccable barrel roll after barrel roll, followed by lazy-eights and sharp turns. I was surprised that I hadn't squeezed all the oxygen out of his body. We didn't talk much during the duration of the ride but it didn't matter. That was one of the great things about our friendship. We didn't always need to have lengthy conversations. Sometimes we could sit in silence and understand each other perfectly well.

When we had safely gotten back to my dorm room, Alicia was mumbling some incoherent and long rant about George never buying her flowers and her fear of moths. Fred and I snickered. He actually came inside, the broomstick lazily placed in his right hand. I shrugged and looked around.

"Well. This is it," I noted, regretting the escapade had ended.

He grinned.

"So it is."

I was silent, my eyes never leaving his face. His cheeks had been splashed with a nice red hue and his hair was messy once more. A few defiant pieces were hanging in front of his eyes, just grazing the bottoms of his eyebrows. I resisted the urge to brush them away.

The sparkle in those eyes was brighter than any star situated in the night sky. The eyes I had grown to know so well now seemed painted with another emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

They were so wide and buzzing with contained electricity that I easily felt myself slipping away. He was the kind of guy that didn't realize how good-looking he **really** was. And this made him even more attractive. I bit my lip, my infatuation at its fullest. There he stood, so confident and poised. There I stood, flashing him my loveliest smile, when inside, I was a ball of unwinding nerves.

I moved closer, as though drawn by some unknown magnetic force and he gazed down at me, bathed in the shadows. At five foot, seven inches, I was pretty tall for my age. But during fourth year, Fred seemed to have had an enormous growth spurt. Now, he was just less than six foot, three inches. Those eyes were hypnotizing…I felt myself pulled to their force, infatuated to their sly allure, the strange romance that went with rebellion and mischief and chaos.

I thought I was going to kiss him, right then. I really did.

But Alicia loudly snoring broke the thick silence. Fred blinked, as though just coming out of a deep trance.

"Well, I'd better get going. It's late," he hoarsely announced.

I thought this was weird, since he'd insisted on going for a broom-ride despite the fact it was almost two in the morning. I nodded, still absorbed in those gorgeous blue eyes of his, like an ocean during a terrible thunderstorm.

"All right. See you tomorrow," I parted.

He flashed me a grin.

"Sweet dreams, Angel."

And then he did something he'd never done.

He kissed me on the forehead.

With that, he mounted his broomstick and flew away, probably to his room, until he was a tiny speck in the distance.

I watched him leave until I could only see the ghost of his outline against the pale gray sky, then slithered back into bed, touching the spot where his lips had met my skin.

I then remembered the note attached with the flowers. I had forgotten to open it, so I scrambled in the dark and found the box. I flung the top across the room and felt around the box, until I found the note. Crawling back into my bed and taking out my wand from the top drawer of the nightstand, I unrolled the piece of parchment.

"Lumos," I hissed.

I could tell Fred had trouble of what to write, because there were a lot of dark cross-outs. The note went like this:

_Dear Angel,_

_So. It looks like you've finally reached seventeen. I remember it like it was just last year. You were calling me an "immature git" for getting into a mud-fight with George after a very rainy Qudditch match. Oh wait, that **was** just last year. Haha. No but, what I guess I'm trying to say is that you're one of my best mates. And as you know, I usually don't have many girls that are strictly and only friends. I'm grateful that you've put up with me for so long. What I guess I'm REALLY trying to say, is that you mean a lot to me. More than I let on. So have a brilliant day, because you're only seventeen once._

_Love,_

_Fred_

I closed the note and let out a little sigh. My eyes kept darting back to the line "you mean a lot to me" and "Love, Fred." I just couldn't believe any of it.

**And at exactly 2:45 AM, I truly, madly and unfortunately fell head over heels for my best friend, Fred Weasley.**

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I realize that guys can't go into girl's dorms, but I wrote this way before I picked that mistake up. So we'll just pretend that it's all right. Haha._


	8. Something's Gotta Give

-Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

-A/N: Thank you, as always, for the reviews! Ohh and I have some exciting news. I finally have my own copy of HBP! Sweet. Haha.

**Darkforest214:** Yeah, if you read GOF, it says that Angelina turns seventeen in the beginning of the year, just in time for her to enter the Triwizard Tournament. The twins are too young at the time, and thus try to fool the goblet by using an aging spell. I took the incidents right from the book and just molded it into Angelina's perspective. Lol and when he says "I remember it just like it was last year," he's referring to the next line about the mud fight.

Anyway, I hope that clears up confusion. Thanks for your time and your review!

* * *

**Spottedkitten:** Yeah, some of the rules at are really…ridiculous. Anyway, thank you for the review.

* * *

**Ebonyquill:** Haha, I'm sorry about your internet problems. But thanks for the review.

* * *

**JustanotherHPfan:** Hey, it's nice to see a fan from the old days! Haha. Yeah, I wasn't even going to re-post the stories but then I didn't want to disappoint all the reviewers.**

* * *

**

**StarrieCat: **Haha, I KNEW there had to be a way around the whole guys going into girls dorms! And thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**A big, big thanks also to:** **evahyoung, Sweet Sarcasm, Christine, nakedmolerat, Buttercaps, remembermex0x0, ChaosEchos, Megan, Twisted Little Star, wayweird, ****Nashirah, prettypinkpeacock, writerdude3000, kiwi, Rupert's honey and cricket-chan!**

* * *

**October 25**

**Potions**

Ugh. Just when I think things are going all right, then he messes it all up. I was going to ask if he fancied a walk after dinner or something. But then he started babbling about Skelo-Girl and about how he _really_ thinks that this relationship will evolve into something more.

We both know that Fred is incapable of sustaining a relationship for more than a week. Why must he rave about this girl? What makes her so different from the others?

I even asked him that during breakfast. And he got all huffy and was like, "Angie, dear, I know you mean well but how do you know? Are you around when I'm with Olivia?"

I could only shake my head. The truth was, I know Fred like the back of my own hand. But I was never around to see him interact with Olivia. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't get inside his head…or heart for that matter. Only he knew what he was truly thinking and feeling.

He arrogantly smirked at me and went back to his meal.

"Exactly my point. No offense, but you have **no** idea what our relationship is like."

I was about to point out that his reputation as a player was only generated from validity, but he went back to talking to Lee and ignored me for the rest of the time. I think he really was pissed off that I had attacked his relationship. But then again, I'm his best friend. He doesn't expect me to put up with his bull shit, does he?

God, I can't believe I let myself get strung along….I was expecting…what **was** I expecting?

* * *

**October 30**

**Common Room**

Today at six, the students from the other schools arrived. Lesson ended early, thank God. I don't think I'd be able to take any more useless facts about the 'Warlocks of Ward' and how they started a war with the 'Witches of East Wick and their glorious rebellion'. Madam Maxime is the supervisor for Beauxbatons. She's rather uncommonly large, if you ask me.

Professor Karkaroff is the supervisor for Durmstrang. He's the opposite of Madam Maxime. He's tall and lanky. I can already tell that Veela girl, Fleur, is going to be a bit of a nuisance. All the guys practically rolled over and died when she walked by to get to the Ravenclaw table.

I mean…she's not **that** pretty, is she? All right, maybe she's gorgeous…but the way the male population gapes at her, you'd think she'd waltzed into school stark naked!

Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch from the ministry of magic also showed up, to help organize the whole tournament. Bagman is the Head of the _Department of Magical Games and Sports_. Crouch is the Head of the _Department Of International Cooperation_. We had a welcoming feast, in which Dumbledore made a speech just giving information about the visiting schools and the GOF.

But on more major news Victor Krum is here, can you believe it? He's like one of the best seekers out there! It's a shame that he isn't cuter. He kind of reminds me of an overgrown pigeon. Naturally, all the girls were crowding around him and ogling him like a piece of grade-A steak at a butcher shop. Ok, so I _would_ ask for an autograph but I'd feel too dumb.

Fred had recovered from his trial of male PMS from earlier this week and started teasing me. He laughed and was like, "Ohh stop hyperventilating over Krum before I have to give you mouth to mouth."

Despite the fact I wouldn't mind this at all, I scowled at him and went back to my food.

"Well, stop drooling over Fleur and I'll call it even," I snapped.

He only rolled his eyes and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"You know you're the only girl I drool over," he warmly joked, grinning.

I immediately shoved his arm off with unnecessary force and let out a frustrated groan.

Boys. They're always so clueless. Especially when you're dealing with a Weasley.

* * *

**October 31  
**

**Common Room  
**

_Halloween _

Today I entered my name into the Goblet of Fire. Hermione wished me good luck. Naturally, Fred and George used some type of aging potion and attempted to enter. And naturally, the GOF was not fooled. Earlier in the day, I saw them walking along with beards, chuckling to themselves. Let's just say that facial hair doesn't suit Fred. Today's Saturday, so no classes!

Dumbledore is going to announce the school champions around half past five. Until then, I've decided just to hang around with the girls. I have no idea what the guys are up to. The last time I saw them, they were running out of the common room, jabbering in hushed voices. I asked Fred and vaguely said over his shoulder, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes business."

Those three are always involved in some secret business about the dumb joke shop. Honestly, sometimes the jokes just get old, all right?

Alicia, Katie and I are currently giving each other makeovers. We would go outside and initiate our weekend routine of gossip and tanning, but even though it's mildly sunny, it's getting awfully chilly. Anyway, as fate would have it, Lee asked out Katie this morning and now they're going out.

Alicia keeps asking whether or not Lee is a good kisser and Katie keeps insisting that she believes that their relationship is the real deal. I haven't spoken too much about this topic. I mean, I'm all about giggling about guys but ever since my birthday, I'm coming to the end of my rope.

What more can I say? I'm just not in the mood to discuss the same thing. I'm getting so sick of these games Fred and I play. I'm infatuated beyond belief with the boy, no doubt. But I feel like I'm on a Ferris wheel.

We keep going around and around with no destination. We flirt a little, cuddle a little and then get into an argument. Then Fred goes off and dates some random skank while I try to think of all the possible reasons why I shouldn't like him in that way. Then we make up and it starts all over again.

Alicia has noticed I'm being rather quiet, so she put down her bottle of 'Purple Mango Passion' nail polish and is staring at me.

"Angie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing less than ordinary," I wryly reply.

Katie laughs and continues painting her fingernails. Ever since her and Lee got together, she's been Miss Mary Sunshine.

"Let me guess, Fred problems?" she confidently remarks.

"Correct, as usual," I bitterly confirm.

Alicia lets out a sigh, fixing me with a sympathetic smile.

"Honestly, how many times have we told you? Fred fancies you!"

I scowl and cross my arms over my chest, taking caution as to my wet nails.

"He sure has an odd way of showing it."

Katie rolls her eyes.

"He's **Fred**, of course he's not going to serenade you in the Great Hall. But trust me, he definitely likes you. I mean, do you see him giving roses to any other girl? And that note….if that wasn't lathered in hidden meanings, then strap me in a wheelchair and call me Sally," she enthusiastically exclaims.

I snorted at the "wheelchair" phrase. Sometimes I really wonder if Katie had been dropped on her head as a small child…. I had told the girls about Fred's note and the late night broom ride the next day after it happened. They had all gone positively giddy with excitement.

"Yes, but that was only because it was my birthday."

"Angie, for the love of all things chocolate, open your eyes! Compare the way he acts around you and the way he acts around other girls. Don't think I don't notice that **look** he gets every time you're around. He really cares about you," Alicia insists.

Maybe I'm too stubborn for my own good, but I don't buy any of their talk.

"Look, Fred…is _Fred_. Which means if we ever did go out, it wouldn't last for more than a week or two. Maybe three if I'm lucky," I pessimistically reply.

Katie puts down her nail polish and throws her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Ugh, do you like making up excuses just so you can't face the facts? I was talking to Lee the other day and he told me that he really thinks that Fred likes you. The only reason why Fred won't make a move is because he's **afraid**!"

It was kind of annoying that Katie had been discussing my love life with Lee, but there were bigger things to worry about.

"Why the bloody hell would he be afraid?"

"Because, you idiot, he doesn't want to ruin your **friendship**. He's afraid that if you two go out, he'll break your heart and you'll never speak to him again. That would just crush him. So he'd rather stay friends than risk a relationship," she finishes.

I ponder this for a moment. It sounds reasonable enough. Maybe I should have Katie talk to Lee about me more often.

* * *

**Later **

**Same Day**

The school champions have been announced! Krum is the champion for Durmstrang. Everyone went wild, especially Professor Karkaroff. The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour.

The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory. If I thought the applause for Krum was loud, well the noise for Diggory was **monstrous**. The entire Hufflepuff table went raving with glee. But you'll never guess who the OTHER champion for Hogwarts is.

It's Harry Potter! I just couldn't believe it. Did he even enter his name? And if he did, how did it accept it? He's only a fourth year! Everyone was positively silent when he walked up. I felt a little bad for him, because I could tell he was just as much in shock and confusion as the rest of us. I feel bad for all the stuff he has to put up with. I expect he would just like to be known as "Harry" and not "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

I'm disappointed that I didn't get picked, but not as disappointed as I thought I would be. I mean, I'm not going to jump off the Astronomy Tower just because I wasn't chosen. Although some of those girls from Beauxbatons looked like they were considering the option. I say, you win some, you lose some. That's how the game of life goes. Although it would have been nice to win that money…

Oh well. This is **my** life we're talking about. Of course nothing remotely cool or fortunate happens to me.

Anyway, I think the First Task is going to be sometime next week. I wonder what they're cooking up…


	9. Crazy For You

-Disclaimer: You know the drill.

-A/N: Once again, thanks for all your encouraging feedback. The old story was around 15 chapters, so I think this re-post will probably be around the same length.

Lots of Love,

_Gene Kelly_

* * *

Phyll- Angelina's reaction to either events have not even taken place yet, because neither of them happened yet in the story. This story roughly follows the actual events of GOF, and if you read Angelina's entries, the Triwizard Tournament hasn't even started yet. In this chapter, it has only begun. Harry has just gotten picked by the goblet and that's it. Cedric hasn't died, the Yule Ball hasn't even happened, and the very last statement of Angelina's diary even says: **"Anyway, I think the First Task is going to be sometime next week. I wonder what they're cooking up…"** Therefore, it's safe to assume that the events that you have mentioned are coming up in the next chapters. Sorry if this response sounded a bit rude, that was never my intention, but I just wanted to clear up your confusion.

* * *

**November 1**

**Dorms**

Oh brother, I **know** I'm going to be absolutely exhausted for classes tomorrow. Today was an interesting day, to say the least. Let me start at the beginning. I woke up around ten-thirty, showered and then got dressed. Alicia was already up and was waiting for me with Katie in the Great Hall.

We ate and finished breakfast around eleven-thirty. Then we decided to have a walk outside. I was surprised that I needed a jacket but it wasn't as cold as yesterday. The sun was faintly shining, resting comfortably in the pale gray clouds, like a fatigued runner after a marathon. We walked around, even saw **Rita Skeeter** lurking in a bush, probably trying to get a few photos of Harry or something.

She's such a git. I've read some of her articles and they're all nonsense, no truth. Just by looking at her, you can _tell_ she's sneaky. After that, Alicia insisted that we go to the library, because she needed to check out some books for her Ancient Runes essay due tomorrow.

As we were walking out the library door, Lee rushed up to us and before we could protest, Katie was off with Lee. Alicia and I went back to the common room, where she decided to gather her books, go back to the library and finally start her homework from last week. This left me, of course, hopelessly alone.

I had no idea where Fred was, so I didn't feel like looking for him. Besides, what would I say? Katie was off snogging Lee in a dark corner, so I really wanted to keep my breakfast in my stomach and not splattered across the floor, thank you very much. Alicia was occupied with her homework, so it would be rude if I started bothering her.

With much reluctance, I went upstairs and got my potions book, a roll of parchment, my quill and ink bottle. I remembered that Snape said there would be some written test this week about the uses of an herb we were studying, so I figured it wouldn't hurt if I jotted down some notes.

People came and went, some I knew personally and said a quick "hello" to and others I knew only by face. But for the most part, I was totally alone. About nearly two hours into this, the common room door swung open and spat out Fred.

Just the sight of him made me nervous, but the fact that he was minus George and Lee made me _beyond_ fidgety. Did he know I had been talking about him to Alicia and Katie? Would he even care?

Fred easily spotted me and waltzed over with a smile. His hair was all over the place and I figured he had been gallivanting around the castle with George, commencing practical jokes and abruptly fleeing the scene of the crime.

He sat right next to me on the couch and observed my actions for a moment before speaking.

"Homework on a Sunday afternoon? Have you gone insane?" he teased.

I threw him a smirk and put down my quill. I moved the parchment and my things towards the other end of the table, so neither Fred nor I would accidentally knock them. My hand was starting to cramp and there was only so much you could write down about Castillus herbs until you were repeating yourself.

I leaned back into the cushions of the sofa, turning my head to gaze at him.

"Maybe. But that's only because you're always bothering me," I joked.

He laughed.

"You know you love me."

I felt my smirk turn into a sad smile, my eyes darting to the polished tabletop.

"I guess so," I softly responded, hiding the melancholy nostalgic tone that had entered my voice.

He was quiet for a moment, the grin less vibrant, then lay on the couch, his back down and his feet stretched out in front of him. This of course, presented a problem. Because Fred was so bloody tall, his lanky legs took up my half of the couch, leaving me without space. I stood up and hovered over him, my hands on my hips, glaring at him though I wasn't angry.

"That's really considerate of you, Fred. I was sitting there first!"

There were plenty of other empty chairs but I didn't feel like using them. I don't know what it was. Maybe I just liked picking fights with Fred.

A slow grin spread onto his lips as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Well, if you're so persistent on claiming this space as your own, you're welcome to join me," he cunningly offered.

I gulped, my eyes widening a bit. The only way I would be able to get on the couch was to lie on top of him! Should I…_would_ I? I went against my better judgment and situated myself on top of the prat, my head resting to the front on his chest.

Like it was natural habit, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I gingerly wrapped them around his waist. I guess you could call it cuddling. I could have sworn that his breathing got heavier, like he was nervous or something. But I don't know. I could hear his heart beating. The rhythm was as fast and sharp as the steady pounding of a drummer boy going into battle.

His shirt was soft and smelled like Irish Spring Soap. I didn't realize it at the time, but I kind of nuzzled my nose a bit into his shirt because I couldn't get enough of the scent. Am I a loon or what? He smelled really good, as well. It was a mixture of smoke _(probably permanent from all those experiments George and him conducted this summer)_, vanilla and whatever cologne he was wearing.

It was somewhat intoxicating, being so physically close to him and blanketed in silence. It was one of those silences when you're on the edge, waiting for the other person to make a move, all the while, wondering if **you **should be the one to do it.

I don't think he minded my apprehensiveness though, because I felt his hands start to absentmindedly toy with my hair. I hadn't the effort or attention span to straighten it today, so I had put as much hair gel as I thought necessary and let my hair stay down and in loose waves. His legs kind of intertwined with my legs and it felt nice, like I was being protected. I didn't protest or beg to differ though. I was too caught up in the moment.

"Where'd you go today?" I mused.

He continued twirling a piece of my hair and I closed my eyes, wishing this would never end.

"Oh you know, did the usual and terrorized the castle with Lee and George. But then Lee met up with Katie and of course, Forge and I didn't want to witness any tonsil hockey. We went to the kitchens to see if we could smuggle some food. After that, we were walking around again but then George spotted Alicia heading into the library, so he ran off as well. And so, here I am," he murmured.

God, it felt so nice being held in his arms. I had lost all common sense and sensibility. And he was the only one that could make me feel like that.

"How come you aren't with Olivia?"

The question nearly killed me to ask but I just had to know.

He was silent for a moment, picking up another piece of hair to twiddle.

"I didn't feel like it," he simply mumbled into my hair.

"Really?" I whispered.

"**Really."**

My eyes were still closed and I adjusted my grip on his waist, my fingers meeting a patch of skin that had escaped the covering of his shirt, which had risen up a few centimeters.

I felt him shiver a bit but ignored it. It didn't mean anything. There was probably a draft or something, right?

"Your hair smells nice," he huskily whispered.

At this my eyes flew open and I inwardly panicked. That weird serenity that had been bestowed upon me vanished and I felt nervous all over again.

"Thanks. Uh…um…I use this stuff- it's really…cool shampoo," I stuttered.

Once again, I had turned into a bumbling idiot the minute I realized exactly what was going on.

He laughed, the vibrations tickling against me.

"I love sitting here, with you, like this. I mean-"

He abruptly stopped himself midway, not wanting to give away too much. I nodded and turned my head upward at him, the tip of my nose skimming his. Our lips were barely an inch away, our eyes locked. It felt like just like that night in my dorm room, after the broom ride. I felt the strong urge to just grab his face and kiss him but fear and doubt paralyzed me.

Besides, he had a girlfriend. I wasn't the type of girl to steal another person's boyfriend.

"I know what you mean," I whispered, my lips barely moving.

Fred smiled, his arms moving from his shoulders down to my waist, faintly stroking my lower back.

And the only thing I could mentally say to myself was…**OH. MY. DEAR. GOD**.

How did I end up in this position?

"Angelina-" he hoarsely began.

My eyes widened, my heart stopped for a bit. I didn't know what he was going to say but I could hope. He started to open his mouth to continue, his eyes twinkling but not from mischief, when all of a sudden the door swung open and our friends barreled in like a herd of elephants.

I felt my cheeks go red with humiliation as Lee let out a chuckle, Katie and Alicia gleefully gasped and George shouted, "Woah there! What do we have here? Looks like we walked in at the wrong time!"

Fred and I both tried to stand up, but due to the fact our legs were wrapped around each other, we went toppling to a mangled heap on the ground.

When we finally stood up, Fred and I were about five feet away from each other. I guess it was because we both were so embarrassed. I know I was.

"What do you want?" Fred growled, which was a little below a snarl.

Lee chuckled, looked at George and the red head winked.

"Oy, Fred, did we interrupt you at a bad time? Because we can come back in five minutes, if that's what you need."

"Sod off, George," I fiercely muttered, my eyes cast to the ground.

"Now Fred, do we need to give you the old birds and bees pollinating flowers talk?" Lee jested with a smirk.

"Lee dear, it's the "birds and bees", Katie dramatically whispered.

At this, everyone except Fred and myself burst into outrageous laughter.

"All right, all right. You've had your fun. Really, what do you want?" I seethed.

Alicia wiped a tear from her eye, clutching her side and wheezing out a reply. Her other hand was on Katie's shoulder, acting as a pillar of support.

"We just came to tell you dinner's being served. But it looks like you two have skipped right from the main course to the dessert!"

And then everyone burst into more hysterical laughter, as Fred ushered me out of the common room and to the Great Hall.

After an awkward dinner, the six of us headed back into the common room. I'm not quite sure who it was, but someone got the bright idea to play spin the bottle up in my room. I grumbled but everyone ignored my protests. Fred was silent, his face emotionless, as though he were mentally miles away from the rest of us.

Alicia lead the way to our room and after moving some of our dirty clothes off the floor, we threw some pillows down for "seats" and all of us sat down. We didn't have a bottle, but that wasn't a problem. Lee transfigured one of my shoes into an old-fashioned, glass Coca-Cola bottle. In order for the game to work, we organized our seating into boy-girl, boy-girl. So it went like this:

Lee, Katie, Fred Alicia, George, myself.

I was a little uneasy about sitting directly across from Fred, due to the incident earlier that day but he seemed to not care. But that could be due to the fact he was ignoring me.

Lee spun first and landed on Alicia. He kissed her on the cheek, due to the fact George and Katie were giving him the evil eye. Alicia went next and landed on Fred. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Fred spun next and I held my breath.

Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me.

I repeated this in my head about twenty times, until the bottle officially stopped.

And then I felt everything I'd eaten rush up into my throat.

George let out a bark of a laugh.

"All right Fred, pucker up and kiss Angie!"


	10. Just Breathe

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-A/N: Hey everyone! It's nice to come back from a bad weekend, or rather bad day, and read all your encouraging reviews. They always bring a smile to my face. Here's the next chapter, I do hope you enjoy it.

Happy reading and please review!

* * *

_November 2_

**Great Hall**

* * *

Sorry about that. I fell asleep! Anyway, let me continue on with the tale. I gaped at Fred like a fish out of water and he just stared back at me, with that emotionless, blank expression he'd been wearing since the little disaster in the common room.

Everyone had gotten deathly silent, except George, who was stifling a laugh. I gulped and Fred tensely muttered, "Well, let's get to it then, eh?"

My eyes widened and I could only watch as he stood up to come over to me. I was in a state of absolute panic. Should I let him kiss me and give away my cover? The room was violently spinning and Fred was looking at me oddly, as though I were babbling nonsense.

He stood in front of me, then crouched down, our eyes meeting. It seemed like the entire world had stopped rotating.

And that's when it happened. Bumbling Idiot Angelina replaced Sensible, Witty Angelina in a rare case of body snatching. Muttering some lame excuse even _I_ didn't comprehend, I quickly sprung to my feet and ran out of the room and down the stairs into the common room.

I knew I looked like a total idiot but I could care less. I knew that if Fred kissed me, everything would go tumbling into a glorious, giant ball of flames.

I could hear Katie and Alicia shout after me but I blocked their cries out. They just didn't understand what it was like to want someone you couldn't have. Katie was practically joined to the hip with Lee and Alicia had George wrapped around her pinky finger, as much as he wanted to deny it. And what did I have?

**Nothing. **

I had been the one to so eagerly think up this frivolous pact and it had backfired on me. I had so badly wanted Fred Weasley to fall for me, for once to have **HIM** be the one doing the chasing. I was merely a puppet on a string, protesting the dictatorship of the puppet master, a useless demand lacking power.

I threw my body on an empty couch, my back wearily sagging into the cushions. I wanted to run as far as my legs would take me, but it was well past twelve and I didn't fancy being interrogated by Filch. I stared into the roaring fireplace, wondering how in the world I would face tomorrow. My ears pricked up at the sound of feet softly descending the stairs.

I knew it was him before he even walked over. My brain had memorized his pattern of footsteps. They started out as loud and valiant clomps, then slowly its texture dribbled into light stomps.

He sat next to me and I didn't bother to face him. I didn't want to. How could I ever look him in the eye again? He was silent and I could tell he was at a loss of what to say. I didn't know how to begin either.

For so long, I had kept secrets and confessions tightly trapped away, like a message in a Coke bottle thrown out to sea. I had hidden these revelations for so long, that pretty soon, I had nothing left to say. I had so much brewing inside of me but didn't have the words to express it.

His hand was only a few inches away from mine and as much as I wanted to hold it, I gritted my teeth and continued to gaze into the fire. Maybe I was just playing the fool.

Maybe if I just simply walked right out that common room door at that instant, I would forever be free of my stupid addiction to loving Fred Weasley. Maybe that's all this took. Just getting up and walking away, leaving everything behind.

"Angie, what's the matter?" Fred demanded. I heard the cushions squeak and rub up against each other, as he turned to face me. God, did he even know what he does to me?

Or does he know and just doesn't care?

I stubbornly resisted his concerns and glared into the fire, my arm resting on the armrest of the couch, my fingers lazily drumming against the soft, worn-in, velvet fabric. I was too embarrassed and fed up to even notify him of the dilemma.

He let out a frustrated groan.

"Angel, talk to me," Fred insisted.

I shrugged, my eyes turning icy and apathetic.

"Angel, you're being stupid. Just talk to me, all right?" he hissed.

I flinched at the "stupid" comment but didn't bat an eyelash. Fred reached over and placed his hands on my cheeks, turning my head so I was forced to meet his gaze. I was silent, the fire clashing with his hair, his hands lingering on my cheeks, which were igniting to the temperature of a low boil.

"What's going on between us?" he gingerly questioned, finally letting his hands fall back to his sides.

I knew **exactly** what was going on between us. I had fallen for him and he was too wrapped up in his "date em and leave em" lifestyle that he hadn't bothered to notice.

Everything had changed, yet most everything had stayed the same. Fred was still Fred, the Hogwarts Official "Player" and I was still Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Chaser, Best Friend of Alicia and Katie, Her Eyes Filled With Too Many Stars, Her Mind Concentrated On Success.

I still choked sometimes, forgot what to say around him. I still laughed at all his jokes, even the lame ones. I still was a horrible Potions student. But when I looked at him….I didn't see him as the goofy prankster I used to dislike. I noticed the little things.

**The dimples.**

The infamous grin that always stretched from ear to ear.

_His laugh._

And everything had changed. And I couldn't go back and fix it.

"I grew up," I solemnly whispered.

It was true. Except now I didn't quite know who I was. I had been "one of the guys," always brushing away the grass stains, laughing with my mouth full. And now I wanted to be the girl that he noticed. Sure, I still wasn't afraid to get a little dirty.

But I wanted him to see me as pretty. I wanted _to be_ pretty. And in his eyes, I was only the "friend" and nothing more.

He bit his lip, suddenly somber. It was so rare to see him serious that it kind of scared me.

"That doesn't mean we grew apart, right?" he demanded.

I shook my head.

"No. I just think…" I stopped.

He rose an eyebrow.

"Think that what?"

I looked away and at the tabletop.

"Well, I-I don't know. God, Fred. Don't you ever get tired of it all?" I sharply questioned.

The subject was old but felt new.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

I waved my hand about, as though the answer would appear in bright lights and thick smoke.

"This! Going from girl to girl! Don't you ever want a **real** relationship and not a one-night stand? Don't you want to fall in love?" I half-shouted.

My eyes began to glaze over from unshed tears, though I didn't know why I felt the need to cry. I had wasted too many tears over Fred. He wasn't worth it.

He was beginning to get annoyed.

"What the bleeding hell does that have to do with **YOU** running away from Spin the Bottle? Did I miss something here?" he roughly shot back.

Everything. Nothing at all. As long as I failed to speak the words on the tip of my tongue and Fred continued to be blinded to everything around him, our relationship was as good as deceased. **Those unspoken words would always be between us, hovering in the air above us and spilled on the floor below us.**

"Yes, Fred. You missed everything! You're so bloody clueless, you know that!"

I was yelling now, my hands balled in tight fists at my sides, standing up and glaring at him.

"All right, so I'm clueless. At least I make sense! You're talking nonsense! I came down to see if you were ok and now you're biting my head off!" he roared.

He swiftly got up and stood to his full height, towering above me.

"You didn't answer my question," I growled.

He let out an abrasive laugh, throwing up his hands in surrender.

"You want the truth? **No**, I don't get tired of it. I'm perfectly happy **not** being tied down, all right? What are we, thirty-five? I'm only _sixteen_, Angie. Do you expect me to have a wife and kids and a house with a white picket fence? Why do you always have to chastise me about it? It's not your bloody business, anyway!" he sneered.

A tear slipped out of my eye and raced down my cheek. But it was so tiny that he didn't notice.

"Well, if you forgot, I'm one of your best friends! Of course it's my business! I have to listen to you _brag_ about all of your conquests every bloody week!" I screeched.

He shook his head, glowering at me.

"I never **FORCED** you to listen, did I? What the hell is your problem tonight? Oy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

I was silent, as though slapped across the face. He had caught me. My voice was shaky when I spoke again, lacking the strength and harsh tone it had bathed in before.

"Jealous? Are you mad? Why would I be jealous of you?"

He shrugged, smirking at me though there was no friendly banter about it this time.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you're still _bitter_ over Davies dumping you last year. You never got over that too well, did you? You're just sour because the rest of us have actual love lives and you're spending your Saturday nights **weeping** in your dorm room. Maybe if you had a real relationship instead of an imaginary one, you'd understand!"

At this, I started **bawling.** I just couldn't help it. I barely cried in front of Fred. The only time I could ever remember crying in front of him was actually when Roger had dumped me when we'd got back from Christmas break. That was in fifth year. Afterwards, I wasn't too upset about Davies dumping me. But at the time, I felt like my whole world was crashing down. I don't even know why I cried, though.

I certainly didn't love Davies. Maybe it was just that feeling you got when you were dumped. You know; the feeling that no one will ever ask you out again and you're destined to become one of those little old ladies who lives with ten thousand stray cats. Silly, I know. But when you're fifteen, everything is _so_ much more dramatic.

I hoped he wasn't thinking that I was crying about Davies, because I was **WAY** over him. But the way Fred had snapped at me, the choice of his words, it just had been too much. This was killing me, arguing with him and being so close to him, yet holding back what I'd been feeling for him for so long. I just wanted all of this to pass. I just wanted…I didn't know what I wanted.

His face softened with sympathy as I cried, delicate weeps that left me hiccuping for oxygen. He took me in his arms, smoothed my hair and lightly kissed me on the cheek.

"Angel, please don't cry."

It was no use.

"Angel, please? If you don't stop, I'll make you witness Snape parade around in an extremely tight dress," he teased in my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle at this and rested my head on his shoulder, arms wrapped securely around his waist. We were a perfect fit. Except we just couldn't get it together.

"Ah, I gotcha smiling," he observed, grinning.

He looked down at me and I looked up at him.

Before I could fully register what was going on, we both _(or was it me?)_ had pressed our lips together in a teasing kiss. It was the kind of kiss that you were unsure about, testing the water so to speak. I pulled back a bit and we gazed blankly at each other, waiting for the other to respond.

I was utterly speechless.

He pulled me to him again and I closed my eyes. The kiss started out slow then was fierce and passionate, searching for an answer, searching for a reason, hands on hips, fingers tugging on the hem of shirts, and lip to lip. Breathing was short and quick, both of us afraid to lose the moment.

I swore I saw stars as his hand reached up and toyed with my hair. My lips parted and in a flash, I inwardly yelped out "YOU'RE FRENCH KISSING FRED WEASLEY. YOU'RE FRENCH KISSING YOUR **BEST FRIEND**, YOU GIT!"

Of course, I had lost all control of my emotions and promptly ignored this alarming and exciting fact brought to my courtesy of my subconscious. It was one of those kisses you'd only imagined or see in some cookie-cutter romantic comedy, that despite the bad acting, you loved anyway.

I felt like I literally was flying. I was weak in the knees, my fingers tightly gripping his waist, because if I let go, I would have floated away. He really is a good kisser. But unfortunately, that's probably because he's had so much practice.

**Ew.**

He broke away and bestowed a gentle trail of kisses down my collarbone.

"God, Angie, I've wanted this for so long..." he mumbled.

His lips abruptly met mine again and I couldn't tell if it was all just a utopian dream. I shivered, his body pressed up tighter against me. I surprisingly let out a slight moan and it was clear proof I was_ completely _awake.

When we pulled back for a bit of air, his eyes intently studied my face then augmented with shock, as though he suddenly realized what he had just done. He backed away, eyes still wide with surprise, ears reddening.

"I-…fuck. I-I can't do this."

"Fred, what?" I gasped, still a little dizzy from the power of his kisses.

"Angelina, listen, I-I'm sorry."

And with that, he sprinted away and up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.


	11. Self Doubt and Self Loathing

-Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

-A/N: I'll make this short but sweet. 

I love my reviewers!

Peace,

_Gene._

* * *

**November 5**

**Herbology**

Well. Fred has been avoiding me like the black plague ever since that kiss in the common room. Every time he sees me, he jets off in the opposite direction. Do I have **"BIG LOSER"** written on my forehead in huge, black letters? I even went into the bathroom during transfiguration to check.

Fortunately, my forehead is free from any obscenities. Sadly, this does not explain why Fred has been doing every thing in his will power to avoid being in a ten-foot radius of me.

What did I do wrong? I barely even said _anything_ after we kissed. He was the one that got all spooked and ran off. Bloody hell. Can this get any worse? Oh wait, **YES IT CAN!** Splendid. So, ever since Fred and I kissed, he's been glued to the bony hip of Olivia.

Wherever I go, if Fred isn't running away with the speed of an Olympic Sprinter, then he's snogging Olivia, his hands all over her. Is he doing this on purpose? Was I a horrible kisser or something? Did I have raunchy breath from all those mashed potatoes from dinner?

_**WHAT IS IT!**_

Sooner or later, I knew I would have to face the wrath of Katie and Alicia, so I told them yesterday during history of magic. George, Fred and Lee were oddly sitting in the second row, so the three of us grabbed some seats in the last row. Both Katie and Alicia were congratulating me until I told them about Fred's weird reaction. This ruffled their feathers quite a bit.

"What an asshole! What kind of _jerk_ leaves after snogging you senseless?" Katie hissed, shooting razor sharp darts at the back of Fred's head.

Alicia chuckled, though highly disturbed by my information.

"One named Fred Weasley, that's who. That's all he said, "I'm sorry?" Nothing else that would hint as to why he got up and pulled a James Bond? Why in the world would he do that?" Alicia demanded.

I shrugged, absentmindedly scribbling down some useless notes, deciding that it had been a bad idea to inform them. I knew they only had the best of intentions but all I wanted to do was forget.

Besides, what did they know? They never had boy problems; just giggles of late night gossip about how George kissed Alicia on the cheek and how Lee wrote some gushy note to Katie.

They never had to deal with half the stuff I put up with.

"I dunno. He's Fred, which is the only explanation I can offer. Maybe I'm a bad snog? Do you think he ran off because he didn't want to hurt my feelings and tell me I suck at snogging?" I demanded, though inwardly knowing this wasn't logical.

Katie immediately shook her head.

"If you were a horrible kisser, he wouldn't have kissed you twice and for so long!" she softly proclaimed.

Alicia nodded zestfully.

"She's _completely _right. I think it isn't a matter of bad kissing, more so the subject of fear."

"What does that have to do with it?" I questioned, stumped.

Katie rolled her eyes.

"What we've been telling you all along! Fred's afraid he'll ruin the friendship part of your relationship. I mean, you two are really close. Fred's not a total idiot. He doesn't want to risk screwing everything up and losing you. It's kind of sweet, actually."

"Well, that's a _great_ hypothesis Dr. Bell, but that doesn't help me. He's still going around with Skelo-Girl. Why do you think he likes her? Do you think it's because she's easy?" I sharply mused, my eyes darting up to glare at Fred's front-facing head.

Alicia snorted and stopped doodling on her roll of parchment.

"Most likely. Honestly, you're ten times prettier than her. Sure, she's skinny but her face reminds me of a seagull, all bony and scrawny. Besides, her head is way too big for her body. It's like one of those bobble heads!"

"She's like, a little twig, Angie! You could blow on her and she'd fly away," Katie snickered.

"Yeah, if and when they do shag, I'm surprised Freddie hasn't broken a few of her bones," Alicia added, chuckling to herself.

Katie and I wrinkled our noses at the thought of Fred having sex with **anyone**.

"That was a **very** bad mental image," I replied with disgust.

Katie nodded in agreement.

"The worst."

We then started plotting ways to reek revenge upon Fred. One of my favorites was putting an entire bottle of Nair, which is a hair removal cream, mixed into his shampoo and see how he'd look completely bald.

* * *

**November 8**

**Dorms**

Tomorrow is the first task. Fred is still ignoring me, Katie is still gone giggly over Lee and Alicia and George continue to flirt non-stop. And I'm still thinking that sometimes, isn't it funny how when you wish so badly for something and it comes true, you don't want it anymore?

* * *

**November 9**

**Common Room**

The first task was today. The school champions had to collect some sort of golden egg. Each person had to get past a dragon to collect the egg. Cedric did brilliant but Harry was the most clever, I think. He summoned his Firebolt! I don't think I would have thought of that. He was the quickest to get the egg, too. Harry and Krum got tied scores. The second task will be at half past nine, on February twenty-fourth.

It was so dangerous though. Everyone walked away with a good scrape or cut. I was so worried something awful would happen to Harry! Katie kept squealing with fright every time that huge dragon swiped at him. I was surprised the girls decided to sit with me.

I was pretty sure they would go scrambling to find George and Lee but they insisted they genuinely wanted to sit with me. Although, I wouldn't have been _that_ upset if they had ditched me. There was this _really _cute French kid edging his way towards me.

He appeared to be a little shorter than the prat who shall not be named _(Fred)_. He had spiked up, dirty blond hair and warm brown eyes. I offered him a smile and when he smiled back, his teeth were two sets of perfectly straight, pearly-whites. A total hottie. But when they plopped down, he went down a row and sat with two of his friends.

It kind of reminded me of back in the day, when the six of us all were just friends and didn't have any romantic interests or attachments with one another.

**Sigh**

Yep. Those were the days. They seem so long ago. Almost as long ago as when Professor Mcgonagall **didn't** wear her hair in that tight bun.

* * *

**Same Day  
**

**Moments Later**

Brilliant idea! If you can't beat them, make them jealous! Or in this case, Fred Weasley. Therefore, I'm going to do what Fred has been doing to me. Tomorrow, or sometime this week, just mark my word. I'll find out that French kid's name and make Fred so jealous, he'll be turning green.

Oooh Frederick Weasley, you'll be sorry that you **EVER** played around with Angelina Johnson!


	12. In Love And War

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all.****

* * *

**

**November 10**

**Charms**

* * *

I saw Mr. French Model wandering around the halls today! I couldn't stop staring at him and imagine how embarrassed I was when he caught me. Fortunately, he grinned and waved. Feeling much like a fool, I quickly waved back and sped off down the hall. Katie and Alicia attempted to keep up after me, laughing like mad and asking whom I was trying to avoid. When I told them about my plan and my former interaction with Mr. French Model, they gave me hearty high-fives.

Fred's starting to speak to me again. Actually, the only thing he's said so far to me is _"pass the butter."_ God, why won't he just grow up for once? I'd like to tell him how much I miss having my best friend around but he probably would just walk away again.

It sucks having to be in this situation. George won't tell me anything and neither will Lee. They said they've been "sworn to secrecy." **Stupid prats.**

Although, George mentioned that his twin told him that he _(Fred) _was seriously thinking of breaking up with Olivia.

Do I smell potential romance lingering in the air?

* * *

**November 15**

**Care of Magical Creatures**

* * *

Well, here's an interesting tidbit of the day! Katie just told me that it seems as though there's some kind of _"competition"_ going between two of the most popular boys from the other school. I'm pretty sure it's not very chivalry either. Katie told me that Lee told her that Lavender Brown overheard it while walking to Divination with Seamus. Seeing as how Lavender has the biggest mouth and an ear for gossip, I'm not quite sure the rumor is false.

* * *

**November 18**

**Dorms**

* * *

My revengeplan seems to be in full-throttle now. Today, I was walking around the grounds by myself. It was a Saturday and of course, the girls had flocked to "their boys" like bears to honey. Katie was hanging out with Lee and Alicia was lounging around with George and Fred. Seeing as how I'm currently extremely mad at dear old Frederick, I passed Alicia's offer. Now, guess whom I happened to bump into? That's right, Mr. French Model himself!

He was strolling along with one of his guy friends, who if I must say, isn't too bad looking either! Anyway, Mr. French Model was walking behind me but I didn't really notice, because I was too busying mentally fuming and pining over Fred.

I heard rushed foot steps approach and I turned around, to meet the biggest and brightest pair of chocolate colored eyes I'd ever seen. By rough calculation, I'd say he's about 5''11 or 6''0. He had dirty blond hair, kind of the color of fresh hay. It appeared as though he'd gone through an entire bottle of hair gel, due to the fact each lock of hair was spiked to perfection.

He didn't have a splattering of freckles but flawless ivory skin that was lightly kissed by plentiful sunlight. His smile was shy and courteous, unlike the sly, charming, rebellious grin that Fred was infamous for. He lacked the deep dimples that Fred possesses, but his smile was nice in an entirely opposite way.

There was something about this guy that screamed poetic innocence. Like one of those deeply moving artist types that rarely speak, but when they did, it was so moving and beautiful, you were afraid that your breathing would shatter the moment.

This was so unlike Fred, who said anything and mostly everything that was on his mind, whether it is bluntly rude or sincerely sweet.

His robes were halfway buttoned and the hint of an expensive, maroon Armani Exchange sweater peeked through. His pants were black trousers, probably also Armani. He's the kind of guy that would probably take a girl out to some sophisticated restaurant where the entire menu is in French and you have to _at least_ wear high heels to be admitted inside.

I wasn't sure I wanted _anything_ to do with that kind of guy, because I wasn't too into fancy balls and extravagance. I'm more of a jeans and T-shirt kind of girl, if you will.

But I mean, it's all in good fun and I do need a decoy. If I'm going to use anyone, at least it is someone attractive!

Anyway, I stopped and turned around. His friend and him stopped as well, Mr. French Model coming forward.

"Hello mademoiselle," he warmly greeted, with a slight French accent.

It wasn't as bad as that Fleur girl, but it was undeniably laced with the accent.

"Hey," I anxiously responded.

Sure, I had thought about what I'd say to him before, but now that he was right in front of me, I felt a little uneasy. I wasn't too sure what he wanted. I mean, it's not everyday some hot foreign guy comes up to you and willingly starts a conversation. Maybe it was a dare. Knowing my luck, Fred probably set it up.

His friend, who was equally tall and equally brunette, muttered something in French and Mr. French Model chuckled, nodding all the while. I lightly bit my lip and started shifting from foot to foot. They were probably talking about me, laughing about how I had like lip-gloss smeared all over my face or something.

Mr. French Model gave a little cough to clear his throat, then started fiddling with a button on his robe.

"I know this may sound strange, but I was wondering. Do you have a boyfriend?"

My eyes widened, a slow smile spreading across my lips. Woah, hold up a minute. Did he say what I just **think** he said? This was so surreal!

I let out a nervous giggle. There had to be a catch, there _always_ was a catch.

"No offense, but why do you care?" I curiously wondered.

It was better to be on my guard, then let my hopes up. I'd learned that from experience.

His friend let out a deep laugh, then gently punched Mr. French Model in the shoulder. Mr. French Model grumbled something to him in French, which I'm guessing was a slew of curse words, due to the caustic tone of his voice. I rose an eyebrow and Mr. French Model turned back to me, wildly grinning though his smile seemed more confident than before.

"Well, eh, I was wondering if I could, how do you say, _get to know you better_? But I've seen you around that red head boy and I didn't know if he was your boyfriend," Mr. French Model confessed.

My wary smile brightened and I actually laughed. So he thought Fred was my boyfriend**. HA.** What a joke! The day Fred asked me out would be the day that Hermione Granger received a failing grade. Which would be practically never.

"Fred? No, no, he's not my boyfriend. Not even close to it. We're just friends," I quickly informed.

Mr. French Model let out a laugh of relief and stopped toying with his button, his anxiety slowly fading away. He flashed me a charming grin and held out a hand. He had really long, slender fingers, as though he were a professional piano player.

"That's _tres_ good to hear. Excuse me for being so forward before. I'm Christian Monet," he introduced.

I shook his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I was wearing it in a ponytail, but some of it had come out, due to the fact Lee had been chasing me around the castle, trying to make me taste this three year old Cauldron Cake he'd found at the bottom of his sock drawer.

"Angelina Johnson," I eagerly enlightened.

Christian casually waved a hand to his friend.

"This is Pierre."

"Hi, Angelina is it?" Pierre guessed, giving a slight wave. His accent was even thicker than Christian's.

I nodded. Oh man, was this my lucky day or what? Two hot French guys that wanted to get to know **me** better? There is a God!

"Yes, that's right."

Christian shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly struck with a case of shyness.

"So, would you like to walk around the grounds with me? Maybe, show me around the school?" he proposed as his smile waned into shy apprehension.

I nodded, instantly accepting the offer. I would have to be an idiot to pass up an opportunity like that. With any luck, we'd run into Fred and I could put the moves on Christian! Yeah, it sounds ruthless but all's fair in love and war. Besides, it wasn't my choice to stoop down to this level. But that's the way Fred wanted to play and that's the way I'd conform.

"That sounds wonderful," I genuinely responded.

Christian said something in French to Pierre. This caused Pierre to chuckle and with a quick eye roll, he started to retreat back to the castle.

"Goodbye, Angelina. I hope we meet again!" Pierre called.

I waved goodbye, then he turned his back and continued walking.

"What'd you say to him?" I wondered.

We started walking, the rhythm of our foot steps in sync. Christian threw me a sly smile, his eyes sparkling.

"I told him to let us have a moment to ourselves. You don't think I'd want to share such a beautiful girl like you with anyone else, do you?" he teased.

It was such a cheesy pick-up line but I blushed anyway. Hey, it's rare to be complimented by hot guys! The last time Fred gave me a sincere compliment was last semester. And it didn't even really qualify. I had been wearing a bit of makeup and Fred said, "What's that stuff all over your face?"

I rolled my eyes and had curtly responded, "Makeup, you dolt."

Fred nodded and pretended to be engrossed in his game of wizard's chess.

After a minute or two, he quickly replied, "It looks weird. But you look er, good."

I had only responded with a short, "Thanks."

Can you believe I spent nearly **two hours** walking around with Christian? It really felt like less than that. But he's just so easy to talk to. He told me all about his home life and himself in general. His father is a muggle and his Mum is a witch. His Mum owns a wand shop in Paris and his father is a lawyer. They actually met through family friends.

His father is known for his quick temper and strict guidelines, while his Mum is patient and soft-spoken. They live in a medium-sized colonial style house about five minutes away from the city. He loves Qudditch and is his House Seeker, but likes playing Beater better. He has a younger brother, Aden, who's three. The family also has a dog, which is a golden retriever named Picasso.

Chrisitan goes to Beauxbatons _(obviously) _and is at the top of his class. He told me that he can become a bit of a stress case when exams roll around and his friends always tease him that he's a perfectionist. His favorite subject is DADA and his least favorite is potions. His favorite color is red and his favorite food is anything chocolate. And not much to my surprise, he **loves** to paint.

See, I told you I was right about that artistic flair! Actually, he did more talking than I did. I told him about my parents and my friends _(minus Fred)_, and tried not to make my life sound as boring as it really is. We have some things in common but not every thing. I like that. It's kind of exciting to be around someone I haven't known for the past six years I've been at Hogwarts. Fortunately, he broke up with his girlfriend last month and fortunately, he's finally ready for another relationship.

His sense of humor is more so sarcastic than goofy, like the twins and Lee. But I like that. After all those practical jokes, it's nice to be around someone a little more down-to-earth.

I'm supposed to sit with him tomorrow during dinner. We were all sitting around in the common room and I mentioned it to Katie and Alicia. I was sitting on the couch with Alicia. Fred was playing Wizard's Chess with Lee. George was standing behind Lee, waiting to play whoever the winner was.

The girls were really excited for me. Fred overheard and got really annoyed. This resulted in an argument, although I was trying my best not to smile. Then I later tried my best not to break down into hysterical tears.

"What's this guy's name?" he demanded, pausing to look up from his game of Wizard's Chess.

I crossed my arms over my chest and threw him a smug grin.

"Christian Monet, not like it's any of **your** business," I sneered.

Katie snickered, who was located in a raggedy armchair across the couch, and continued to flip through the latest issue of "Teen Witch Weekly." Fred's head drooped down to the board and he scratched his chin, lost in thought. He made his next move, then gazed back at me once more, that expression of confusion and deep concentration etched into his face.

"Angie, I have a bad vibe about him. Why are you hanging around him?"

I wrinkled my nose at him, as though just gotten the whiff of something rotten.

"Why do you **care**?"

Fred frowned. I noticed that Lee was listening in on the conversation, his expression mirroring Fred's but resisting the urge to vocalize his thoughts.

"Look, don't start PMSing just because I'm concerned! Anyway, I don't know. I just get a weird feeling about him."

I rolled my eyes.

"Right. So I'm supposed to stay away from him just because you're overreacting!" I shrilly proclaimed.

Fred's attention was completely away from the chess game now.

"No! I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth! All I'm saying is that there's something way off about him," the red head fiercely argued.

Suddenly, Lee looked up from plotting the next move.

"Wait? Christian Monet, you said? French with dark hair and dark eyes?" he suddenly questioned.

I nodded, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Yes, that's him."

Lee scowled.

"And really bony hands? Yeah, I **knew** I recognized that name from somewhere. I just didn't want to mention anything in fear of you yelling at me. Anyway, Fred's right. This guy is nothing but trouble. I was in the loo yesterday afternoon and I overheard him talking to one of his friends. I didn't pay too much attention, but it seems like they were discussing some kind of bet."

I rose an eyebrow, snorting at Lee. Yeah, sure like I'm going to believe _him._ This was totally preposterous. All of a sudden, just when I start to mention Christian, Lee generates some **wild story** to steer me away from him. What a git.

"Oh and what kind of bet?" I sarcastically demanded.

Lee shrugged and Fred was on the edge of his seat, gripping it so hard, his knuckles turned white.

"I don't know the specific details, but it was a bet to see which guy could sleep with the most Hogwarts girls," he explained, heavy disgust directed towards Christian.

Fred turned red, but not from embarrassment.

"I knew it! That bastard. Angie, don't go out with him," Fred grumbled.

I let out a frustrated groan.

"Fred, I'm not eleven years old anymore. I don't need you watching out for me. Besides, how do we even know this is _Christian_ we're talking about? Maybe it was his friend, Pierre. What did you say he looked like again, Lee?"

Lee gazed back at me in surprise, reluctant to get too involved in a heated row.

"Uh…well, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing expensive clothes. And… he had these weird, long fingers. Like a piano player," he sheepishly described.

I let out a victorious laugh, directed at Fred.

"Ah ha! You see! That could be anyone, for all we know. Brown hair and brown eyes? That's half of the blokes just at **our** school," I defiantly declared.

Fred shook his head, his frown transformed into a deep scowl.

"Yeah, but half of the blokes at Hogwarts **aren't** French with girly, piano hands!" he shot back.

I glared at him, wishing the fireballs in my eyes were real.

"Fred, you're such an asshole, you know that!" I screeched, standing up.

Fred was fuming now. He quickly stood up as well, nearly taking the table with him. The chair he had been sitting on clattered to the floor. By now, everyone was deathly still. The only people talking were Fred and myself.

"Oh, oh so now **I'm** the asshole just because I _care_ about you? Does that make any sense to you, Angel? You know, looks can be deceiving! Just cause this guy has fancy-shmancy clothes and pretends to be Mr. Right, doesn't mean anything!" he barked.

I walked over to him, shoving a finger into his chest. Though I was genuinely upset, I was pleased to see Fred was reacting with such passion. This jealousy idea was going better than I thought.

"You're the one to talk, Fred!"

"What does **that** mean?" he roared.

I threw him a smirk, looking him up and down.

"You actually look like a nice guy, but really, you're just some immature prankster, who doesn't give a shit about school and fucks anything that's **female**!"

Katie gasped, Alicia's rosy cheeks drained of all color and George looked like he wanted to piss his pants with laughter. Lee was simply watching the whole charade, shaking his head at the both of us.

Fred's mouth flung open, his arms limp at his sides.

"Is that what you really think of me?" he half-whispered, as though being strangled.

The anger from my face softened to icy indifference. I wanted to take it all back, but it was too late now. Besides, did he even care what I said anymore, let alone thought about him? He had his many admirers. He could go get comfort from one of them.

"Well, like you said. Looks can be deceiving," I venomously validated.

His face immediately went from hurt to enraged in a matter of seconds.

"You know what, fine! I don't even know why I bother! I thought you'd actually appreciate me giving you a heads up! But I guess not! It's weird because **YOU** actually seem like this sweet, caring, funny, amazingly **beautiful **girl on the outside. For the last six years, I believed that. But I guess for once, the joke's on me. Cause now I see what an icy, selfish BITCH you really are!"

My eyes widened and I gaped at him in complete and dejected shock. Never had I seen him so furious at me. God, I'm a world class idiot. I only wanted him to feel jealous and now he hated my guts. Could I screw this up anymore?

But I couldn't let him see my remorse. So I played the card of anger once more.

**"I hate you!" I thundered.**

Of course I didn't mean it, but it felt like it. _Why did he always do this to me?_ One minute he could be so sweet, the next he made me want to slap him about eighty times.

Fred opened and snapped his jaw shut, the vicious sneer on his face slipping into oblivion as he pressed his lips into a thin, red line. I thought he was going to throw his chair out the window or something, he looked so infuriated.

"You really _have_ grown up. I guess I just couldn't keep up," he softly growled.

He promptly turned on his heel and stormed up to the boy's dormitories, slamming the door so forcefully, that it echoed throughout the halls. I continued to stare at his retreating figure, even when he was completely gone.

My heart ached and I felt broken to the core. If only I had stopped before I'd even started. A loan tear stealthily escaped my eye; the argument fresh in my ears but my mind solely focused on the fact that Fred Weasley had just called me "beautiful."

* * *

A/N; 2: Monet is pronounced Moan-ay, like the painter.


	13. French Lessons

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: Short chapter but kind of in a hurry! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, keep em coming! Hehe. You guys rock.

* * *

_November 20  
_

_Charms _

* * *

So, sitting with Christian wasn't too bad. I thought that all the Beauxbatons students ate in their carriage or whatever, but I guess Christian made some friends in Ravenclaw and requested to sit with them last night. It felt so weird sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

I didn't really have any friends from that house. I mean sure, I knew some from Qudditch and all but I wasn't close with any of them. I sat next to Christian and Pierre sat across from him. Thankfully, Christian talked to me for most of the night. I was a little nervous that'd he'd go off into some conversation with a few Ravenclaws and thus leave me sitting there talking to no one.

But we talked and ate, Pierre throwing in a few side comments here and there. Christian told me about Beauxbatons and I informed him about Hogwarts. But no matter how much I was enjoying myself, I couldn't get **Fred** off my mind. More than twice I casually looked over my shoulder at the Gryffindor table, gazing at the back of his head.

I couldn't help but think I had taken this entire jealousy plot way too far. Or at least, the argument had gone too far. Usually, whenever Fred and I fell into a row, we'd end up making up in a day or at the most, two. But this was serious. Fred wouldn't even look at me from across the halls.

He had stopped speaking to me the night of the fight. Lee had called us both "absolute and extreme idiots" and George shrugged it off, saying, "Fred would come out of it soon." I knew both the boys didn't want to get too involved, so they both tried to act like the fight never happened.

Katie and Alicia played the parts of loyal friends and vowed to hate Fred, if I did. But I only gave them a hollow laugh and told them it wouldn't be necessary. This was between Fred and myself.

Although, I do have a sinking feeling that those two knuckleheads are planning some form of reconciliation between Fred and myself.

I was finishing off my dessert, when Christian nudged me in the shoulder.

"Anyone in particular you're looking for?" he politely questioned.

I threw him a sheepish smile.

"Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled.

"No, but after the eighteenth time I began to pick up on it," he teased.

I laughed, though still feeling slightly idiotic.

"He's nobody," I quickly informed.

He rose an eyebrow, then looked over my shoulder. He narrowed his eyes when his vision landed on a certain red head.

"It's that guy, isn't it? Frank?" he demanded.

I couldn't tell if he was annoyed but then again, I wouldn't blame him. How rude is it to invite someone to dinner and then have your date ogle another guy all night? Although I hadn't been ogling Fred, I guess it was just the same.

I shook my head, fiddling around with my napkin. I took a look at Christian's impatient expression then glanced back down at my plate.

"Fred. His name's Fred. And sorry if I've been spacing out but Fred and I got into a fight the other day. I'm afraid we still haven't made amends and it's just been bugging me," I briefly summarized.

Christian certainly didn't need to know the entire story.

"Well, I'm not sure what the circumstances are but this Fred is a loser to fight with you."

I snorted and looked up at him. Christian threw me his trademark, shy smile and gingerly placed his hand on my knee. Now, I can't say I protested but I caught myself wishing that had been **Fred's** hand and not Christian's.

"So, this Friday. Would you like to get together again after classes?" he warmly questioned.

Now the hand that was on my knee began to tenderly massage it. Once again, I certainly wasn't protesting but if you want the honest truth, it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I shifted on the bench, hoping that maybe he would take his hand away. For a moment he stopped massaging my knee. But then two seconds later, it was inching past my knee and creeping up my thigh.

And that's when something Lee had mentioned popped into my head, turned on a loudspeaker.

_"I don't know the specific details, but it was a bet to see which guy could sleep with the most Hogwarts girls."_

Could he have been right? I had initially thought that Christian was a gentleman. But his current actions were steadily proving me quite wrong.

I hesitated.

"Well…"

Christian brightened his smile, shooting me puppy-dog eyes.

"Please? I understand if you have other commitments, but I really _love_ spending time with you, Angel," he admitted, my nickname heavily drenched in his French accent.

At my nickname, Lee's words floated out of my head and were replaced with the image of Fred. The first happened to be that fiery look in his eye after we kissed. At the broaching of the memory, I could practically still feel the taste of his lips.

_"God, Angie, I've wanted this for so long..." he had mumbled._

The memory faded away like the end of a movie reel and transformed into a scene from our fight. He had been the one to instantly take a disliking to Christian.

He had been the one to treat me like a little kid, strongly requiring that I stay away from him. And besides, what did he care? It's not like we were dating or anything. So really, it wasn't his business who I dated. I took a peek at Christian's hand, which was resting in the middle of my thigh.

Besides, I argued to myself, Fred was no better than Christian. Sure, Christian wasn't a perfect gentleman but Fred certainly didn't treat his girlfriends like fairy tale Princesses. Why should I even listen to relationship advice from a guy like him?

So, going against my better judgement, I smiled at Christian and delicately positioned my hand over his hand on my thigh.

Smiling sweetly up at him, I huskily replied, "That would be great."

* * *

**November 24**

**Care Of Magical Creatures**

* * *

Fred and I had to be partners today. I think it was some sort of twisted scheme of Alicia and Katie. But it didn't work. Fred and I didn't talk to each other, unless necessary. His tone was very clipped and icy, though every time I took a glance into his eyes, I got the impression he wanted all of this to end as much as I did.

But it's definitely a battle of pride. Both of us are too stubborn to apologize first. Besides, I think **he** owes me an apology. Let's observe the evidence, shall we?

Who was the one that ran away after the kiss?

_Fred._

Who was the one that avoided the other after the kiss?

Fred.

He's been the one instigating all of our arguments. He's just upset because I won't take any of it. Unlike all his other minions of girlfriends, they sit and paint on a picture perfect smile and say, "All right, Fred. If you say so!"

Myself, on the other hand, does not deal with it so easily.

Don't tell anyone I said this, but he looks _really_ cute when he's concentrating. In this case, he was concentrating very hard to ignore me.

Saw Christian earlier today. I waved heartily, with this big cheesy grin, just to piss off Fred. Christian waved back and winked. Much to my joy, Fred scowled and started muttering curse words.


	14. Prelude To A Kiss

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. School starts soon, so I thought I'd post this chapter before things got too hectic. Thank you so much for all the encouraging words. And yes, in terms of Christian, looks can be deceiving! Haha. Lots of F/A fluff in here, as well as Angelina's usual dosage of sarcasm. I hope you like it.

* * *

**November 26**

**Library**

* * *

I think the best way to summarize yesterday would be a quote from my dear friend Lee.

_"I hate to say it, but I told you so."_

My doubts had been confirmed tonight and my plan of jealousy blew up in my face like a bad chemical reaction. But let me go from the beginning. I thought that classes would **never** end. Each professor seemed to have a yearlong speech and additional set of notes for their torturing pleasure. My last class of the day was defense against the dark arts, with Moody.

Fred was sitting in back of me with the boys and I just **knew** that he was glaring at the back of my head. I wanted to turn around and stick my tongue out at him or something equally obnoxious, but I was terrified Moody would like…blow me to pieces or something with some weird curse. Christian had requested that we meet in the Great Hall, around 4:30. At that moment, it was 3:50, so I obviously had very little time to get ready. Alicia, Katie and I all rushed up to my dorm and throwing around possible outfits.

We were going for the "sexy not slutty, yet cute schoolgirl, yet casually irresistible look." Despite the fact I would be wearing my robes over my clothes, it didn't matter. Alicia finally picked out the perfect outfit.

I changed out of my jeans and long-sleeved shirt, into this ridiculously tiny, blue plaid, Ralph Lauren skirt _(compliments of Katie) _and a spaghetti strap, white, lacy tank top. Over the tank top, I threw on a white, cardigan sweater. I was debating whether or not to borrow Alicia's Stella Mcartney six-inch heels, but I decided they were too impractical. I settled on my pair of low-top Converse trainers.

I was going to throw my hair up in a ponytail, but Katie insisted that I should put it in a headband. After a few magic tricks on how to fight frizz from the latest _"Teen Witch Weekly"_ and some of Katie's abundant supply of hair products, it looked fairly presentable. I really do hate having such thick and wavy hair. The girls love it and I always offer to trade with them any time. I'd much rather have Alicia's pin-straight locks than the tangled mess I usually have.

Anyway, after taking twenty minutes to decide and change into my outfit, the girls did my makeup at lightening speed. It was only a bit of blush, foundation, lip gloss, eye shadow, mascara and eye liner. We didn't want to give off the impression that I'd spent very long deciding what to wear.

It was 4:35 when we'd finally finished. The girls wished me luck and I flew down the stairs and out the portrait hole so fast, that I didn't notice the person trying to enter. And just my luck, it was that arse Fred Weasley! We both backed up, standing in front of the open doorway, the Fat Lady grumbling to herself about indecisive students.

Neither of us moved. It was like there was some magnetic force drawing us together. Fred silently studied my outfit, my hair and my face, his expression emotionless.

I stared back up at him, offering no hints as to what I was thinking.

"Where are you going?" he sharply demanded, looking at my outfit with mordant curiosity once more.

I was surprised that he'd decided to speak to me.

"Well, Frederick, I'm surprised that you're taking your precious time to speak to an icy, selfish **bitch** like me," I frostily snapped.

Fred sighed, his eyes sparking with frustration. Was he calling a truce?

"Look, Angie. I know we're not on the best of terms right now, but I really would feel much better if you didn't go see this Christian prat."

This was outrageous to me. First he called me a bitch and refused to even act civil to me. Then he acted like this fight was killing him? What gives?

I rose an eyebrow and firmly crossed my arms over my chest, leering at him.

"Why should I listen to you?"

Fred scowled at me.

"Because, I just ran into that bastard and had a little chat about you," he began, his voice strained.

At this, I was hooked. But I didn't let it show. I knew Fred was angry with me but I knew he wouldn't make up a lie just to get back at me. He wasn't like that. I could always tell when he was looking out for me and at that moment, it was stronger than ever.

"What did he say?"

Fred's scowl evaporated and he frowned deeply, as though the matter was extremely troubling.

"He asked me if I knew you and I said why. He threw me this smart aleck type smirk and in his stupid French accent was like, I've seen you hang around with her and I was wondering if she was a good lay."

I felt my entire face drain of color. My arms flopped to my sides and my mouth hung open. A huge part of me thought Fred was making it all up just because he was jealous. Screw what I'd said to myself earlier. When the green-eyed monster infected someone like Fred, it wasn't a pretty sight.

But another part of me, a small but strong piece of me, argued that Fred was _completely_ right. It made sense. The rumor that Katie had heard, the way Christian had been acting at dinner.

But then again, it wasn't like I'd been reluctant to his charms. I hadn't told him to stop or gave off any impression that I was freaked out by his suave behavior.

I was speechless.

"_What_?" I questioned in disbelief.

Fred sighed, his eyes a mixture of sympathy and remorse.

"Look, why would I make something like that up? I swear to God, I could have beaten the crap out of the twerp right then and there. I probably would have, but Madam Maxime was waddling around the corner," he sincerely admitted.

I wasn't sure which side to go with. I was caught in the middle. I wanted to rebel against Fred's wishes, because I was so fed up with him and being so infatuated with him.

I thought if I revolted against him, then it would be a strange way of saying, _"Ha. I don't need you!"_ Another part of me just wanted to fall into his arms and forgot all about Christian. I'd known Fred for six, long years and it was unlikely that he was making it up just for kicks.

But then again, if Christian tried to pull anything, I could handle it. I wasn't going to sit there and watch if he acted out of line. Even Fred knew from experience, that my slaps usually left a bright red mark for more than a day.

"What did you tell him?" I was fully aware that the minutes were ticking by but this was far more important.

Fred look embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Basically, I told him to stay the hell away from you, or I'd beat the pulp out of him. Of course, my language was a lot more, let's say, _colorful_ than that. I also told him a guy like him didn't even deserve to speak to a girl like you," he softly confessed.

I felt my tense expression soften. There we go again. The cycle. First we tumbled into messy games of flirtation, then into a huge fight and now we were back to where we started. Once I found a fault with him, he did something that redeemed himself.

"Fred…thank you," I whispered.

He threw me a crooked smile.

"Well, even when I'm mad at you, you're still my best mate," he candidly replied, growing even more embarrassed.

I softly smiled up at him, knowing that despite his warnings it wasn't going to stop me from meeting Christian.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?"

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His smile turned into a sly grin and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer.

"Why's that?" he demanded, gazing down at me.

I laughed, then tilted my head up and planted a swift kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, I quietly informed, "Because one minute you're the biggest jack ass in all of England. The next, you're the sweetest friend a girl could ever have."

I could tell he was pleasantly surprised by the kiss and he stared down at me, as though in a trance. I sighed and stepped out of his embrace, much to his regret.

"And as much as I appreciate you warning me, if you'll excuse me, I have a date."

I briskly turned on my heel and started to walk away, when Fred latched onto my arm. His eyes were wide with vindication, praying that I would understand his reasoning.

"Angel, please. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you," he huskily murmured.

His hand reached up and tenderly cupped my face. I felt my entire body stir with electricity from the tips of my toes to the last hair on my head. I had never seen him so concerned about my welfare. Would this be the moment that Fred finally confessed his real feelings for me? I intently gazed up into his eyes and inwardly laughed. Who was I kidding? I was taking it too far. He was just being a friend, is all.

**A friend and nothing more. **

I threw him a sad smile and slightly shrugged.

"Then I promise nothing will happen to me."

And with that, I flounced down the stairs and left Fred standing in his own pool of doubt.

I was now ten minutes late to meet Christian and part of me hoped that he wouldn't show up. But when I arrived at the Great Hall, there he was, piano hands and all. A few other people were scattered about, doing homework or just chatting but the number wasn't even in the teens. His irritated frown instantly transformed into a wide grin when he saw me.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't um...find my shoes," I half-fibbed.

Christian waved it away.

"That's all right. Anyway, it seems a bit foggy outside, so would you like to walk around the castle? I've never seen anything except this part and the entrance," Christian suggested.

I nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled and held out his arm. I slipped my arm through his and started to lead the way. We walked around and I showed him the library, the way to the kitchens and the hospital wing. Christian didn't play up the sex-craved asshole that Fred and Lee had described.

He was very polite and attentive, listening carefully to everything I said, as though he was storing it in his brain for future reference. We talked more about ourselves and joked around a bit. I was starting to think that Fred really **had** made all that stuff up, when I felt sudden uneasiness creep along like a panther. We were passing by some empty classrooms, when I started to notice a change in his demeanor.

He released his arm and slung it possessively around my waist, drawing me so close, I could smell his cologne. He really is a good-looking guy…except he's not Fred. He stopped in front of the old Transfiguration classroom and pointed at the closed door.

"And what is this used for?" he demanded, trying to peer through the glass of the window.

"Well, it used to be used for Transfiguration long before I came to the school. Then they built a new class room, because this one was too small," I informed.

He looked at me and cunningly grinned.

"Are we allowed to go in?"

I hesitated.

"Well, I don't see why not," I anxiously replied.

Christian stepped forward and jiggled the doorknob to see if it was locked. Unfortunately, it wasn't. He shoved the door open and let me go inside first. I paced around the classroom, wondering if it was rude to end the date right now.

The classroom was small and stuffy and smelled like pollen. A chalkboard was at the front of the room; littered in thick dust and a bunch of wooden desks were pushed against the back wall. The windows were shut, the blinds broken and cracked.

I sat on one of the desks, folding my hands in my lap. Christian smiled, as though he were hiding something, then shut the door. I felt my blood run cold when I heard the clear_ "click" _of a lock.

He sauntered toward me, this newfound confidence something I had never seen before. And for the first time since I'd been with him, I was truly panicking.

"You know, Angelina, it's very fortunate that we are both single, because I don't think I'd have been able to resist you any longer," he purred.

I gripped the back of the desk tighter, gulping. Had I stepped into the Twilight Zone?

I let out a nervous laugh, warily eyeing him as he stood in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, throwing me a cheeky grin.

"Really?" I hoarsely wondered.

I mean, what else was I supposed to say?

"Really," he murmured.

And with that, he gently pressed his lips to mine. Now I **REALLY** was mixed up. He had given off the impression that he was this crazy psycho type and now he was kissing me like I was fragile China and would break if handled too roughly. So maybe I had let my imagination run wild again. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everyone wanted me to believe.

I returned his kiss and let my arms settle around his neck.

As soon as I returned the kiss, Christian seemed to think this was a signal that I wanted to jump to second base or something, because he increased the pressure of his lips and let his hands wander up and fiddle with the few, actually fastened, buttons on my robe. Before I could stop him, my robe was on the ground, his hands underneath my sweater and thin tank top.

I broke free of his lips, glaring at him in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled.

Christian smirked and toyed with the hook of my bra. My eyes widened in shock and I took his moment of slick confidence to my advantage.

"I don't think so," I acidly snapped.

Using both my feet, I kicked at his chest and shoved him off of me. He recoiled backwards and tripped on the hem of his robes, crashing to the floor. I let out a sigh of relief, checked that all my clothes were in their proper place, then started to walk towards the door.

But Christian had recovered from his fall and clamped onto my arm. We were standing in the middle of the empty classroom, halfway to the door.

"No, see this isn't how this works. We're not done until _I_ say so," he hissed.

His grip was so tight that I winced. There probably would be a bruise the next day.

"Let go of me!" I roared.

It was too bad I didn't have my wand, because I would have hexed him from here to Zimbabwe.

He shook his head and pressed his lips to mine once again. What was he trying to do? Swallow my face?

"I said, **LET GO YOU GIT**!" I shrilly screeched.

He chuckled, trying to give me a rather large hickey on my neck.

I lifted my leg and kneed him in well, let's say, _where the sun don't shine_. He let out a cry of surprise and pain, toppling to the floor. I bitterly chuckled at him and kicked him in the side with medium force. He rolled over, clutching his "family jewels."

"You bitch!" he moaned.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's **THE** bitch to you," I sarcastically corrected.

Just then, the door burst open with a frantic shout of "ALOHAMORA!" There stood Fred Weasley, his face crimson with anger and clashing horribly with his hair, his fingers clutching the life out of his wand.

I laughed in surprise.

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

Fred immediately shook his head, walking past me and to Christian, who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Did he hurt you, Angel? Because so help me God, if this prat hurt one strand of hair on your head, I'll use so many hexes on him that he won't be able to know the difference between his face and his elbow!" Fred snarled.

I laughed and went over to Fred, lowering his wand arm.

"Sorry Prince Charming, but you're a little late. I had to endure a few sloppy kisses and a minute or two of roaming hands, but I'm fine. I told you I could take care of myself," I gratefully informed with a playful smirk.

Fred smiled in relief at me. It seemed as though a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Then he hovered above Christian and smirked. Before I could stop him, _(like I really wanted to, yeah right)_, he used the Jelly-Legs curse on him.

I started cracking up and then led the red head out of the room and back towards the common room. Christian, along with being assaulted in the crotch, was now cursing at the fact he couldn't walk steady.

Fred and I were mute as we walked, his arm protectively around my waist, my head lightly resting on his shoulder.

"Sorry I failed at being your Knight in Shining Armor. Do you want to take a rain check?" he teased after a few moments of silence.

I looked up at him as we approached the Fat Lady.

"It's all right. You're Fred Weasley. That's even better," I guilelessly whispered.

He softly chuckled and tenderly kissed me on the forehead. And that's when I knew we both had apologized, without even saying the words.

So I later found out that Fred had been following me the entire time. He had been waiting outside the classroom and burst in after I he heard me yelling at Christian.

So most everything is back to normal.

Normal meaning, Fred is still a player and despite the fact we just recovered from a colossal fight, I still love him like a best friend and _(secretly) _something more. After Fred and I went into the common room, there was a moment of awkward staring, and then he said he had to go to talk to George about 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.'

Shockingly, he hugged me goodbye, and then I went and found the girls, who were in Katie's room. I told them just about everything and they cooed and awwed at Fred's displays of affection.

Lee and George found out about my little extravaganza with Christian, The French Molester, over breakfast today. Lee and George both erupted into a slew of curse words and after Alicia and Katie calmed them down; Lee provided the quote I began my journal entry with.

George, Lee and Fred offered to corner Christian and take turns beating the living daylights out of him, but I reluctantly told them that wouldn't be necessary. We saw him walk into the Great Hall this morning, Pierre and some HufflePuff attached to his side.

Fred threw him the **dirtiest look** I've ever seen. Lee started tearing up his muffin, as though it was actually Christian's head and George copied Fred. Christian rolled his eyes, though scurried to the HufflePuff table as though his pants were ablaze.

He had trouble sitting down and at this; we all burst out laughing.

Katie and Alicia have decided they're going to play matchmaker and get Fred and me together, as a couple. They call it, "Operation the Red Coats Are Coming."

Ha, it should be Operation: **The Loons Are Coming.**

However, upon hearing their diabolical scheme, there is only one thing I can say.

I'm afraid...


	15. Things I'll Never Say

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

A/N: School started just a few days ago and I'm already loaded with homework. Can you believe it? God, I'm already stressing out. Therefore, I decided that it's time to update and possibly, your awesome reviews will make me feel better!

** 3**

_Gene._

P.S. I hate having a crush. Especially if said boy is way out of your league, is madly in love with someone 20 times prettier than you, and so happens to resemble Fred Weasley.

What's a girl to do?

Beats me. Haha.

* * *

**November 30**

**History of Magic**

* * *

God, why did I even bother to sign up for this class again? It's _so_ boring. I'm surprised I haven't rotted away from sheer listlessness. As I've previously stated, everything is back to normal. Fred's still going out with Olivia, much to my protest, but I've noticed he isn't as attached to her as before.

Whenever I see them in the hallways now, Fred is about five feet away from her or loosely holding her hand, but wearing this very apathetic expression on his face. I asked George about Fred's status with Olivia and he claims he doesn't really know.

Yeah, **right.**

Fortunately, Christian has been avoiding me ever since that incident a few days ago. Just yesterday, I was walking with Fred to DADA and Christian headed towards us.

Fred immediately slung his arm around my shoulder and glared at Christian in a way that gave off the notion that he was going to knock him out. The French Molester looked like he was going to **pee his pants** and instantly turned around and zoomed down the hallway, even though his destination was in the opposite direction.

Katie and Alicia have hinted that their little _"Operation The Red Coats Are Coming" _well launch very soon. I mentioned this to Fred and he says whatever those two are planning, it's on the scale of a worldwide catastrophe. He's all too right, you know. When those two put their heads together, it's best if everyone run for the hills.

* * *

**December 2  
**

**Common Room**

* * *

AH! I think Fred was going to tell me something **really important** today! It was after classes and we were taking a stroll around the Qudditch pitch. We both miss playing the sport terribly. Oddly enough, for some unknown reason, Fred had stealthily grabbed my hand. We had been holding hands for about ten minutes, before I even registered the act. We stopped in front of the announcer's booth.

Fred gazed upward, memories flooding back to him, fondly smiling.

"I can't believe one more year and we'll be gone. Seems like just yesterday Lee was begging you to go out with him over the loudspeaker," he mused, meeting my eyes.

I laughed and lightly socked him in the shoulder. During our first two years at Hogwarts, Lee had developed a crush on me. He was the designated announcer for all the Qudditch games, so whenever I made a play, he would declare something like, "Oh, there goes that Angelina Johnson! Still as good a Chaser as ever and **STILL** unwilling to go out with me!"

This was followed by Professor Mcgonagall scolding Lee for going off topic and the twins cackling so loud, I could hear it all the way across the pitch. It was quite embarrassing, if you really must know.

Then in fourth year, after Katie firmly decided she was over Oliver Wood, she started falling for Lee. The flirting between the two became more serious and pretty soon, the rest of the school and myself were thankfully spared the woeful comments of rejection and dating status of Lee Jordan.

"Yeah well, thank God that's over and done with. I don't think Katie would be too pleased to hear her boyfriend still harbored feelings for me," I playfully responded.

Fred snorted, grinning all the while.

"Right, like she wouldn't have _too_ much of a heart attack," he snickered.

I laughed, staying on the topic of the dating life of our group of friends.

"Hey, how are things with George and Alicia?"

Before joining Fred outside, I had spotted Alicia and George in the library, engaging in what appeared to be a very serious chat. Alicia was solely focused on George, propped up on her elbows, heavily leaning forward in her chair. George looked positively nervous, twiddling with the random quill in front of him.

Katie thought that maybe George was finally admitting his feelings to Alicia and I had no other conjecture. I didn't want to be nosey or anything, so I let them talk and went to meet Fred.

Fred shrugged; looking bored with the topic.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?" he listlessly questioned.

"Well, if you haven't looked in the mirror lately, you **are** his twin!"

Fred threw me a half-smile.

"George and I aren't like you and the girls. We don't sit around and have a giggle party about guys while painting each other's toenails," he teased, his voice drenched in a latent smirk.

All right, so the three of us girls had a bad habit of gossiping. But really, we weren't _that_ bad. In fact, I wasn't the biggest gossip out of the group.

I only did the listening, adding a few comments here and there. Katie was the one that always talked an earful. I think it was much more fun to listen in on everyone's garbage, than add to it.

"Hey, we're not that bad! Besides, I was only asking because I spotted them having a very hush-hush conversation in the library, before I came to meet you. And you know that Alicia's been crazy about George for ages," I impatiently informed.

Fred paused for a moment, the slightly annoyed boredom drifting away.

"Oh, that. George asked her out. Lee and I had to convince him all morning. He kept chickening out," he answered, chuckling at his twin's doubts.

I couldn't believe it. First Katie, then Alicia! Ironically, I was the only one without a boyfriend. It wasn't like I would absolutely die without one, but now I'd be the third wheel.

While Alicia and Katie went on double dates, I would have to subject myself to wondering yet again, when Fred would ask me out. Or worse…actually spend Friday and Saturday nights doing…**GASP**, homework! It made me want to shudder at the thought of it all.

I frowned.

"This totally blows."

Fred let out a bark of a laugh, surprised by my response.

"And why's that? I thought you'd be happy that one of your best mates just snagged her dream boat," he jested with astonishment.

I laughed, though it wasn't as real as I intended it to be.

"No, believe me, I'm nothing but ecstatic that Leesh and George are together. Now I won't have to hear her complain and analyze every one of his actions all night. It's just that, well, all of you guys are dating someone and I'm still single. I'm not saying I'm so desperate I'll ask out the next bloke that waltzes along."

"However, I've been obsessed with filling up my schedule with dates, like other girls. But I never thought about something like this happening. I guess I just mean, I don't want to be left out; the third wheel," I bitterly confessed.

I didn't want Fred to think I was being selfish, but I couldn't stop my emotions. I'd seen too far and wide what dating could do to people's friendships. Broken trust, silly fights that left wounds too deep for the eye too see; sometimes getting a boyfriend ruined the best of friends.

I don't want to break the bonds I have with both the guys **and** the girls. I know that for the most part, nothing will change between all of us. But I know once everyone else has taken the plunge into this whole dating scene, I'll be left behind in the dust.

I don't know. Maybe it's just because Fred is still going out with Olivia. But I just didn't want anything to come between all of us.

Fred was puzzled.

"Why do you think you'd be left out? Just because the five of us are dating people, doesn't mean we're totally different people."

I nodded, averting my eyes into the distance. Did he think I was totally childish for bringing this up?

"I know that. But I don't feel that way. I don't know, maybe it will pass soon. But, I mean…can I say something and you promise you won't get mad?" I demanded.

Fred threw me a wry smile.

"If it isn't _too_ insulting," he compromised.

I sighed. Should I go on? Oh well, better late than never.

"We've been friends for a long time now, right?"

My eyes were still trained into the distance, dissecting the color of each and every dark violet cloud, scouring the blurry surface of the luminescent moon and taking in the chilly, still night air. I didn't know what the hell I was going to blurt out.

I only had a jumble of words and images, a collection of crude emotions, a memoir to everything attached like cumbersome baggage to our relationship. He nodded, unsure of where I was taking this.

"The best of."

"Well, you know how some people are friends for quite awhile and then…something happens, something changes between them?"

I was stalling but it was all right. The more I prolonged my little speech, the more I could arrange coherent sentences. By now, Fred was peering at me with intense intrigue, his grip on my hand a little tighter, his other hand quickly brushing the hair out of his eyes and then back into the security and warmth of his pants pocket.

I'd been holding onto these emotions for so long, that now it was hard to let go and spill it out into the open.

"What do you mean, Angel?" he whispered.

I sighed and met his gaze, my voice trembling. God, I was pathetic. I could ride around in a broom, 500 feet in the air during a thunder and lightening storm but I couldn't say **three little words** to my best friend.

"Say, this guy and this girl are very close friends. One day, this girl falls **head over heels **for this guy. She so badly wants the guy to notice her. She goes crazy trying to get his attention, but he's too busy chasing after other girls. Is there a happy ending for the girl? Does she get her Prince Charming?" I raggedly questioned.

Fred's eyes were as wide as saucers and the tips of his ears were set ablaze. He was stiff with shock, straddling the line of anxiety and pure terror. His lips were pursed in a perplexed frown, though I could tell his thoughts were going three hundred miles an hour. _My heart started racing so hard, I thought it would pop out of my chest._

It seemed like it was centuries before he spoke.

"I'm afraid I don't know the ending of this fairy tale. But this Prince Charming sounds like an idiot if he hasn't opened his eyes and realized how stupid he'd be to let her go."

His voice was barely above a whisper.

I gulped.

"That's just the thing. This Prince Charming, though he likes to always have a laugh, he's a very smart bloke. One of those types that sometimes copies his friend's homework, never studies, but gets better grades than all of them," I playfully argued.

It was true. Though Fred was a practical joker, he wasn't stupid. He rarely studied and when he did, it was for about ten minutes. Usually, he didn't feel like finishing his homework, so he copied one of ours.

But despite his lack of motivation, he got admirable marks. Sometimes, more than once, he would great better grades than any of us. He probably could be at the very top percent of the class, if he put in the effort.

The light dawned in Fred's eyes and he let out a light laugh, though his anxiety wasn't the least bit relieved.

"One of those types, eh? Why hasn't this girl hinted to this guy that she…likes him."

I shrugged, my face blank, my eyes scared out of my wits.

"She has. Many times. Maybe she isn't sending strong enough signals. But it seems like whenever the opportune moment approaches, the guy backs down. This makes the girl doubt whether or not she should continue to pursue him," I clarified.

My voice was steady now, though I wasn't any less scared.

Fred peered deeply into my eyes, some wild electricity buzzing like a mist around him.

"Did it ever occur to this girl that maybe the guy is scared? Maybe this guy is afraid he'll break this girl's heart, just like all the others before her. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt her."

I let myself smile, recalling all of Katie and Alicia's words of wisdom.

_"What we've been telling you all along! Fred's afraid he'll ruin the friendship part of your relationship. I mean, you two are really close. Fred's not a total idiot. He doesn't want to risk screwing everything up and losing you. It's kind of sweet, actually."_

"Fred…I think I'm…"

I bit my lip, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

I felt disappointment rise in my throat like a tart bile. I couldn't do it. I thought of all the other girls before me; Olivia, Wendy, Sarah, Laura, Vanessa, the list went on and on. If I had gone through with it, would I be just another trophy for his collection?

"Nevermind."

Fred looked as disappointed as I did. The tips of his ears turned from bright red to strawberry and he frowned.

"What? Tell me," he gently urged.

I shook my head and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"It's nothing important."

Fred let out a deep sigh and released his hand from mine. Instead, he situated it around my waist and began to lead the way back to the castle. I felt like the biggest loser on the face of the planet, but my confession wouldn't budge. Besides, he's still going out with Olivia. Even if I did tell him, it wouldn't amount to anything.

His voice was soft and thin, as though he'd gone hoarse from screaming at the top of his lungs.

"All right, Angel. All right."

**And as we walked back to the castle, the only words we spoke were drenched in tense silence.**


	16. Sweet You Rock, Sweet You Roll

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

_A/N: _So school is boring, guys are plain annoying, and I'm already wishing that it was summer vacation again. Haha. I hope all of you that are back in school are having a better time than me. Thank you for your reviews and your advice/comments about the whole guy sitatuon. You're too kind. Short chapter, but important. Only about 2-3 chapters until this story is done!

Much love,

_-Gene_

* * *

**December 5**

**Great Hall**

* * *

Told Alicia and Katie about my_ extreme _idiotic behavior at the Qudditch pitch, last night. The boys were no where to be found, so I figured it was ok. I left out large bits of where I'd complained about being boyfriendless, though. When I'd finished, Alicia promptly hit me with a pillow and Katie let out a huge groan that sounded like a drunken pirate, which resulted in Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil staring in amusement.

"You dolt! You should have told him you love him!" Alicia hissed.

I nodded, slightly scowling. I already **knew** I was the biggest moron on the face of the Earth so they didn't have to rub it in.

"Why didn't you?" Katie demanded.

"I don't really know. I guess I got scared. Besides, he's going out with Olivia. How would that help to confess my feelings to him when he isn't even single?" I weakly argued.

Alicia let out a huff of annoyance.

"Hello! That's the entire point. Once you had told Fred you love him, he would have dumped Olivia. Jeez Angie, you're smart but I hate to say it, you lack all common sense."

Katie tugged on Alicia's sleeve, grinning wickedly.

"Tomorrow's a Friday night, right?" she eagerly wondered.

Alicia frowned and nodded.

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?" she responded.

Katie waggled her eyebrows.

"I think phase ONE of Operation Red Coats shall commence!"

They both started squealing with excitement and I rolled my eyes, suddenly reminded of little piglets.

* * *

**December 6  
**

**Dorms **

* * *

You'll never _believe_ what phase one was. Somehow, with the help of Lee, Katie and Alicia stole Fred's journal! First of all, I wasn't even aware that Fred kept a journal. Second of all, I was quite surprised that Lee helped them out. He's always said he doesn't like to meddle with people's love lives.

But I guess Katie threatened Lee and he quickly obliged in the sabotage. I'm guessing it had to do with eliminating that daily snog session we always walk in on.

Katie and Alicia told me it was all for the greater good and they were going to finally make me come to my senses about Fred. I wasn't quite sure how swindling Fred's journal would escort me in this path of discovery but I decided to go with the flow.

Unfortunately, only three pages were filled. The first page was from the first day of school and just listed a whole bunch of new pranks to play on Filch. We read them and had quite a laugh, but were disappointed that there wasn't anything juicy on it.

The second page was from the end of November. It was short but the handwriting was messy and rushed, as though Fred was so mad he couldn't write.

It said:

_Merlin, what the hell is Angie thinking? I really don't like that Christian, Pretty-Boy bloke. I say, any guy wearing a pair of pants more expensive than the girl's entire wardrobe should not be trusted! I'm going to keep an eye on this guy, whether she likes it or not._

Katie shot me a "I told you so" look before flipping to the next and final page. This entry was longer and took up about a page. I soaked in the words, hitting me like a sledgehammer, as I read the neat and tiny scrawl.

_December 1_

_I haven't written in this thing for awhile, but that's because nothing's been really bothering me. Life's been the same but lately, I'm starting to question whether or not I like the normality of it all. But I think I'm coming to my breaking point. I really just don't know what the hell to do anymore about this…situation on hand. I'm only kidding myself by denying the fact I'm in love with her. I don't think she really knows and that's a good thing. I don't want any weirdness between us. Although, all this recent fighting has shot down that plan we've been doing. _

_But she definitely suspects something. There have been so many times that I could have confessed but something is holding me back. Actually, I'm just terrified. What if she rejects me? I'm also afraid I'll break her heart. She's said before she isn't one of those sappy romantics but I know girls. _

_When it comes down to it, they all expect the Prince Charming and the roses on Valentine's Day and like…ball room dancing and long walks on the beach where we tell each other our life stories. And I'm not like that. I can't be her Knight in Shining Armor, because for too long, I've played the role of The Heartbreaker. _

_I've never wanted a serious relationship. I mean, I'm nearly seventeen. Why would I want some big commitment when I have the rest of my life to find out who I'm supposed to marry. That is, until now. But when I look at her, I just forget about all of that. I just want to hold her so bad and just **be** with her. I find myself wanting all of that stuff that comes with romance. Cliches and all. The truth is, I've only been jumping from girl to girl because I thought it would make me forget about her. But that didn't work out either. I don't want to hurt her. It'd just kill me if I did._

_I don't know what to do anymore. I thought I had the answers, but now they make no sense at all._

The entry ended and the three of us were deathly silent. My eyes were glued to the page. I just couldn't believe it. Was he talking about me? Of course…but he had never mentioned my name…but that didn't matter, did it? Was I supposed to make the move, take the plunge?

"Well, if that doesn't put an end to your doubts, I don't know what to tell you," Alicia quietly replied.

"But…he never mentioned my name. How do we know it's about me?" I meekly argued.

Katie groaned in frustration and turned to our friend.

"Phase two?" she asked, more of a statement than a question.

Alicia firmly nodded.

"When?" she demanded.

Katie pressed her lips into a tight line.

"Soon. Sooner than expected."

Oh brother…here we go again.

* * *

**December 10**

**Transfiguration**

* * *

Oh my God, McG just announced there's going to be a **BALL** on the 25th of this month. She called it, the "Yule Ball." I guess it's included with the whole Triwizard Tournament package. It took her nearly ten minutes to get everyone to shut up again. All the girls started conversing about robes and hair and makeup, while the guys silently scoured the room for possible dates.

This just blows a big one. Who the blazes are I supposed to go with? Katie's got Lee; Alicia's with George and Fred's most likely going with… ugh…_Olivia_. I say most likely, because just yesterday, Lee told me that Fred was going to dump SkeloGirl today. But even if Fred dumps Olivia, he has enough girls swooning at his feet to secure a date.

Myself, on the other hand….I'm going to have a bit of trouble. It's not like I'm a social pariah or anything, but I'm going to have to act fast if I want a decent date. All the good ones are going to be seized pretty quickly. I'm so lame. To think, if I had confessed my feelings to Fred, maybe **I** would be going with him, instead of sulking around and going on the hunt for a possible victim.

_Sigh._

The trials and tribulations of Angelina Johnson.

Leesh and Katie haven't pulled their "phase two" of Operation R.C.A.C. Regardless, I've been watching my back. There's no telling what they'll do.

* * *

**December 12**

**Charms**

* * *

Fred asked me who I was going to the Yule Ball with. Of course, no one has asked me yet. Ok, so Holden Walters asked me on my way to History of Magic, today. But I had to say promptly say no, because

1. He looks like a rabid raccoon

AND

2. He isn't Fred.

I didn't tell Fred about my rejection to Holden. I know it's stupid to turn down a date because he's not my best friend who possibly _(but most likely doesn't) _have hidden feelings for me, but my logic got flipped upside down ever since I set eyes on the git. Fred looked somewhat agitated, as though he couldn't stand anyone asking with the exception of himself. I lied and told him unfortunately, as of that moment, I would be going stag. He looked relieved and drawled, "Oh."

Oh? **Oh?** That's all he could say? I frowned.

So then I used his question against him.

"I don't know. Since I broke up with Olivia, I guess my options are pretty vast," he answered.

His answer wasn't smug, though this secure ease that had dripped into his tone annoyed me even more. This was probably one of the biggest things to happen to us, as students, and he was acting as though it was as unimportant as tying his shoes.

And then in a moment of pure and utter insane spontaneity, I calmly suggested, "Well Weasley, if you're coming down to crunch time and all your admiring fans are else preoccupied, maybe **we** should go together."

I tried to make my voice all low and seductive, like one of those classic muggle actresses from the 1950's. I don't think he worked that well, but seeing as how he didn't run away in fits of hysterical laughter, my attempt was decent. He rose an eyebrow, slyly grinning. I felt my insides turn to mush.

"I'll keep that in mind, Johnson," he resolutely promised.

And then we both went back to copying notes from the blackboard, broadly grinning from ear to ear.


	17. Cause It's You And Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Not too much to say, except thanks for all the reviews! We're in the home stretch, guys!

* * *

**December 15  
**

**Dorms**

* * *

Today was Saturday and Katie, Alicia and I spent practically the moment we awoke from the moment we went to bed, making and acting upon plans about the Yule Ball. Katie's already got dress robes, so she crossed that off her agenda. They're really pretty too. The robes are wicked soft and made out of this velvet-type material.

The hue is a very light rose, almost a cross between cotton candy and an unripe cherry. I wasn't surprised that Katie chose pink robes. She's the girliest of all of us. Alicia and I still needed to buy ours _(though I'm not even sure I'm going to the blasted ball)_, so when an opportune Hogsmeade trip broached, we immediately fled to the Great Hall to meet up with Professor McG and the rest of our peers.

We spent the **ENTIRE** time in Madam Milkin's Dress Robes for All Occasions. Actually, I was the one that spent the most time buying a robe. Alicia instantly fell in love with this dark, navy blue dress robe. The color reminds me of the calm before a storm; when the sky is nearly black but not quite. The sky is a mixture of steel gray and oceanic blue but seems to sparkle in a unique in a way, due to the electricity undercurrent.

The dress robes have a V-neck and are low-cut, but classy at the same time. It took me eons to find dress robes that didn't make me have a butt the size of the solar system. But I must say, the ones I did purchase are absolutely to die for.

The color is a deep crimson, the complete opposite of Katie's blushing pink robes. It's almost the color of dark wine; the hue giving off the illusion of a smooth and thick texture. It's a dark, vibrant red of a sunset that is the core of all the other colors. It really goes well against my complexion. Katie says it adds "warmth and sparkle" to my eyes.

It has a scoop neck and is low-cut but not as much as Alicia's. We're not going to bother with dress shoes, though. We figure we're going to take them off anyway, once the dance starts kicking up. I mean, who really wants to endure the pure pain, agony and torture of having to shimmy in heels?

After we came back from Hogsmeade, it was around 5. Dinner would be at 6, so we took the free hour to decide how to do our hair for the ball. With the help of "Teen Witch Weekly's Masquerade, Ball and Formal Event Issue Special," we're ten times **less** stressed out. Alicia has come to the decision that straight hair just won't suffice, so therefore she's going for a head of curls. Katie is thinking about clipping hers back in a barrette. I'm still undecided.

Katie told me that Lee told her that Fred is thinking of asking Janet Harlow. I can't _believe_ him. She's this really annoying Ravenclaw that hates me. I mean, she's wicked smart and has these piercing hazel eyes that make all the guys go crazy, but she's so **arrogant.** She thinks that **JUST** because she was the first one to successfully turn her cat into a water glass during Transfiguration in **first** year, that she's a bloody genius.

Her hatred for me is really childish and absurd. It all started in third year, when we were forced to be partners for some potions lab. Fred was sitting in front of us and she wouldn't do _ANY_ of the work, because she was too busying writing "Mrs. Janet Weasley" all over her notebook in this felt red pen while loudly sighing. Snape was glaring at me behind his desk, that greasy hair of his practically drenching all the papers he was grading, and I was getting beyond frustrated.

So I scowled at her and snapped, "Just because you ogle him like a piece of meat doesn't mean he even knows you exist."

Janet snapped out of her trance and immediately slammed her notebook shut.

"Yeah, well, look who's talking!" she hissed.

"What are you talking about?" I had demanded, in a voice I used for annoying, small children and adults that thought they knew everything. You know, for people who generally are a waste of my precious time and precious life.

Janet smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder, making me wish it had landed in the **highly flammable** potion we were brewing. She leaned in closer, her nasty perfume causing me to slightly gag. It was like being attacked with a bunch of weeds and dandelions when you were allergic to pollen.

"Everyone knows you have the hots for Fred. Too bad he doesn't return the feelings. Unrequited love's a bitch, isn't it?"

I only forced out a sweet but sinister smile and continued on with the work. After class, however, when we were safely away from the dungeons, I wasted no time smashing my fist into that pretty little nose of hers.

I got a week's detention and Fred never found out the reason. He always hounded me about it but I just couldn't bear to tell him. Despite this, he proclaimed, "Any enemy of Angie's is an enemy of mine" and thus instantly branded Janet his enemy and didn't bother with her. That is, until now.

So you can see why I'd be _beyond_ irked.

Anyway, Katie says that Lee said that Fred is still undecided. I'm surprised Fred isn't going stag. That way, he could dance with as many girls as he likes and not be "tied down" by one person.

* * *

**December 16  
**

**Charms**

* * *

We haven't really done anything in class today, due to the fact excitement is mounting for the Yule Ball, which is now only nine days away. Katie and Alicia are currently giving each other manicures. Since Flitwick gave us free time, I confronted Fred about the topic of 'asking Janet Harlow to the ball'. He made this really weird face like he'd just eaten moldy cheese.

"Why in the world would I ask her? She's so bloody annoying. She'd probably spend the entire time telling me about some test she aced," he demanded.

I felt really dumb but pretended he was the one being foolish and not I.

"Someone hinted that maybe you were thinking of taking her," I crisply noted.

His grimace was lifted away.

"Oh, well, thinking about and asking are two different things. I only thought of asking her because everyone claims she's a pretty good dancer. But George told me she was already going with Henry Longsworth, so that idea was scratched out," he good-naturedly explained.

I tried not to look too relieved. But that presented a bigger problem. Who was taking then, if Janet was out of the picture?

"Who are you taking, then?" I casually questioned.

He looked at me and slyly grinned, as though it was some big secret I had failed to know.

"This really gorgeous girl. In fact, she was the first person I thought of asking," he vaguely hinted.

Those irresistible dimples of his deepened and his eyes sparkled with crafty deviousness.

I was internally freaking out. _Some gorgeous girl_? That could be **ANY** of the girls he'd dated in the past three years! It would take me months to go down the list and figure out whom he was going to take. My lips fell into a frown but I instantly wiped it from my face. I couldn't let Fred know I was disappointed that the girl he was asking wasn't going to be me.

I didn't feel like getting my ego bruised any further, so I started ranting about Snape's oily hair and his judgmental and unfair treatment towards the both of us. He quickly joined in on the discussion and the Yule Ball was pushed aside.

* * *

**December 19  
**

**Common Room**

* * *

OMG. You'll never believe this**. FRED WEASLEY JUST ASKED ME TO THE YULE BALL**. No, I didn't stutter. I'm going to the Yule Ball with Fred! Honestly, I'm like…freaking out. Haha. I just can't believe he'd ask **ME** of all people. Alicia says that it was so obvious that he was planning on asking me but I beg to differ. I mean, I thought he was going to ask one of his ex-girlfriends or current arm candy. But I guess he still knows how to pull one over me.

So, Alicia and I were standing around in the common room. Katie and Lee were off somewhere, no doubt having a snog-session in the Astronomy Tower or a vacant broom closet. Alicia was asking me advice about George.

Just yesterday evening, the couple had been taking a walk outside, enjoying the first snow of the season. Alicia claimed she didn't know what had come over her, but when she suddenly looked up at George, she blurted out, _"I love you."_

She said that she truly did mean it, just that she hadn't meant to say it at that time. Alicia told me that George had stopped right in his tracks, looking positively stunned, as though he'd been severely and violently beaten by a double decker bus. Obviously, this wasn't a good type of shock. She said that they just stood there in tense silence for what seemed millions of years, when George finally spoke.

And much to her distress, all he uttered was "Thank you.

**HONESTLY**. Who says, "Thank you" after the love of your life confesses their undying and eternal affection for you? A bloody Weasley twin, that's who. Anyway, I really was trying to hold off on my rants and woes about Weasley Twins and convince myself that all men **weren't** scum at the bottom of a frog pond, when it happened.

My back was to him but his voice cut clear across the common room.

"Oi! Angelina!"

Alicia waggled her eyebrows and I had to mouth 'shut up' to her before facing him. I tried to remain calm and cool, as though Fred was a casual acquaintance in the hallway, asking for that night's homework.

"What?" I demanded.

His expression was mostly serious, except for the knowing smile painted on his lips.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

I froze. I felt my heart stop beating for a moment or two. I heard Alicia mutter, "Say yes, you bloody moron!"

I studied him for a moment, wondering if it was all some big joke but followed my heart. He gave me a half-smile; slightly unsure of my answer and retaining that familiar warmth he'd reserved for just me. His invitation was what I had been wanting, so there was no sense in denying the offer.

"All right."

And then I turned back to Alicia, picking up where we left off. I tried to act unaffected but I couldn't help but grin. Later that day, Leesh and I ran into Katie, minus Lee, which was a rather odd coincidence. We were going to dinner and Katie appeared out of the opposite hallway. Leesh blurted out everything before I could even open my mouth.

The two started hopping up and down while squealing. I laughed at them but pretty soon, I started squealing with them. Katie started to mention something about 'immediate execution of phase two of _O.T.R.A.C_. when Victor Krum walked by. He gave us this sort of frightened look so we immediately stopped.

After dinner, Fred and I were taking the long way back to the common room, joking around and talking. From the looks of it, Alicia and George had made up, because at dinner, they were holding hands underneath the table. Katie and Lee were talking to this other couple from Gryffindor I don't know that well. Fred and I didn't feel like sticking around and waiting for them, so we went off together.

Fred and I were playing that "This or That" game. You know, when you take two things and make the person choose. For instance, Fred had said "having Snape serenade me with "I Will Always Love You" or eating nothing but olives for a month." Even though I absolutely **HATE** olives, I chose the second option. It went on like that, often with silly questions, until it was my turn again.

The question had been in the back of my mind for quite some time, but I didn't want to ask it, in hopes of bringing down the light mood of the game.

"So, Frederick. Hanging out with me on a Friday night or going on a date with Fleur Delacour," I questioned.

I wasn't actually serious. Ok, so maybe I was _very curious_ to see whether or not Fred would rather spend his evening with a part-Veela French girl or waste it by hanging with me. But it was all for fun.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, the goofy grin that he'd been wearing long gone.

"Honestly, I'd say the first choice," he informed.

I actually stopped walking when I heard that. Fred was a few paces in front of me before he realized I wasn't by his side.

"Seriously?" I asked in pure surprise.

He nodded.

"Seriously."

I continued to press the matter.

"Why? I mean, she's part-Veela and has that long, shiny hair of hers. And then I'm just like this ordinary girl who argues too much with you," I persisted.

He sighed, as though even a five-year-old could figure out his reasoning. He walked back to where I was frozen in place and gazed into my eyes.

"Angel, if you honestly think I'd rather spend time with Fleur than you, then you're a bigger git than that ass, Chrisitan. You're my best friend. You and I always have fun together. You're the only girl I've known that…gets me. Why would I pass that up for some girl that can't half speak proper English?"

This was a good enough answer for me, so we started walking once more.

"You're turn, then."

"All right. Angelina, would you rather kiss me or kiss Cedric Diggory?"

Although Cedric Diggory was quite nice looking….I'd rather kiss Fred any day.

"That's an easy one, you," I sincerely informed.

He grinned, looking somewhat smug that figuratively speaking, he'd been victorious over Cedric.

From then on, he gently reached for my hand. We held hands all the way to the common room and didn't let go until an hour later, when Fred wanted to go play a game of 'Exploding Snap' with Lee. Katie and Alicia noticed this of course, and warned me that Phase Two of Operation The Red Coats Are Coming would commence some time tomorrow.

Oh brother.

* * *

A/N: Coming up next chapter...the girls finally unleash hell-er I mean, their "plan."

P.S. Fred's invitation to the Yule Ball was taken straight from _GOF._


	18. My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Life has been getting in the way, as usual. I've been trying to get together my college applications and on top of that, I've got a lot more homework than I've been expecting. Add this together with sports and clubs, and you've basically got my life right now in a nutshell. Fan fiction has moved to the bottom of my priorities list, but that doesn't mean I've completely forgotten about it. One more chapter and this story is _DONE!_

* * *

**December 21  
**

**Common Room**

* * *

You'll _never _guess what Katie and Alicia had up their sleeves! Phase two of their whole scheme was so clever yet so simple, I'm surprised I didn't see it coming. I was walking on my way from the bathroom, when Alicia ran down the hall and told me Katie was trying on one of my rings and had gotten her finger stuck. Apparently, Alicia had tried everything she could think of, so they needed my help. So I raced behind Alicia and in about two minutes flat, was in our dorm room. But Katie was no where to be found.

I thought it was rather fishy and felt uneasy about the entire situation.

I was demanding where she was, when all of a sudden, Katie rolled out from under the bed, GI Joe style and **attacked me**, along with Alicia. I was doing everything I could to break free, but the two of them together make one pretty damn strong team. They shoved me into **MY OWN** closet and locked the door. I didn't have my wand, so I couldn't magically break the lock.

I was going to be stuck until the two loons let me out. I had thought they had honestly hit their heads or something. I was yelling vicious threats of serious pain but the two just kept laughing like it was a God damned episode of Sex and the City.

"We'll leave you two to sort out this whole thing. We'll be back in about two hours," Alicia called.

I was just about to ask what she meant by "two" when Katie interrupted.

"Yeah, this whole _"We don't like each other but occasionally snog"_ deal is getting rather boring," Katie declared.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart drop.

"Oy, Angie, any ideas on what they're giggling about and how to get the hell out of here?" a familiar masculine voice demanded, amused by the whole thing.

I turned to my right and was met with the face of Fred Weasley.

**And that's when my entire act of deception gloriously fell apart.**

* * *

**Same Day  
**

**Hours Later**

* * *

So, one would think that being trapped in a small closet with the love of their life would be gloriously blissful? Take a second guess. I was_ beyond_ nervous. This was quite odd, because despite the fact sometimes I found myself slightly apprehensive around Fred, I usually felt at ease after a while. Maybe it was because the closet was nearly as small as Calista Flockheart's shrinking waistline, I was freaking out. There was an adequate amount of light, though my eyes had quickly adjusted to the dark.

Fred threw me a sheepish grin.

"How the bleeding hell did they get _you_ in here?" I demanded, showing off my best playful grin.

I adjusted in my place, being careful as to have enough space and not end up sitting on his lap. Although, that wasn't such a bad idea…

Even though the lighting was fair, I could easily detect the bright blush that clashed with his ginger locks.

"Alicia told me you were in trouble. I didn't even need to hear the full story. I just rushed up here as quick as I could. Before I knew it, Katie had rolled from under the bed and both of them were attacking me with perfume. I started sneezing like mad and before I could run away, they both forced me into your closet."

This was extremely good news. I was delighted to hear that Fred was so concerned about my welfare.

"They told me Katie had gotten her finger stuck on one of my rings, so I came up here to help. Before I knew it, both of them attacked me and shoved me in here as well."

Fred grinned, his awkwardness evaporated. Even in the weirdest situations, he just oozed confidence. Could it be possible that it made him even more attractive?

"I can't believe it," he began, slightly chuckling.

"What?" I prompted.

"That we both fell for the scheme of two giggly loons like Katie and Alicia," he finished, in genuine disbelief.

At this, we both started cracking up. I mean, really it was **pretty sad**. Fred Weasley, Prankster and Ultimate Player of the Century had fell victim to one of Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet's wacky plots. This was like saying that the entire world had blown to pieces and Professor Snape was just named GQ _Man of the Year_.

We locked eyes and that devilishly charming yet boyishly innocent grin sent my heart in overdrive. I wondered if he knew what I was thinking. I wondered if he was thinking that maybe trapped in a closet with me _wasn't_ one of the seven deadly sins.

"Fred?"

He stopped laughing and peered at me with curious interest.

"Yes, Angie?"

I offered him a small and shy smile.

"If I had to be stuck in a closet with anyone, I'm glad it was you."

Though this was forward of me, I wasn't hesitant to say it. The way things were going lately, I didn't think it would create too much unwanted tension between us. In fact, I **wanted** to get the ball rolling.

For too long had I sat back in the shadows and waited for Fred to make the initiative. Being scared of venturing into shades of gray was the only thing I knew how to do properly. But I was tired of being scared. I just wanted to take the plunge, even though I knew there could be the consequence of crashing to the cold ground.

His grinned faded, his expression serious.

"I had a feeling they put us in here for a reason, you know," he flatly admitted.

I attempted to conceal what I was thinking.

"Have any opinions?"

He quickly ran a hand through his shaggy mop of hair, sighing as he did so. I knew _exactly_ why they put us in there. They wanted to play matchmaker. This revelation was kind of endearing, to say the least but I had wished they'd warned me before hand. Frankly, I was just as frustrated and annoyed with all the games and close calls as everyone else. But I still was hesitating.

As much as I yearned to leap forward instead of backwards, I figured putting it off a little longer wouldn't hurt. I mean, I had two hours to say the words. I wasn't about to rush into anything _too_ soon. Also, I knew now would be as good a time as ever to finally come clean but I was curious as to what Fred would say.

He gulped, his eyes widening though he retained his nonchalant expression.

"I have a good feeling that they're trying to play matchmaker. Crazy, isn't it? You and me…together as a **couple**," he stuttered.

His eyes darted to the floor and I threw him a weak smile.

I felt my heart convulse as though it'd been kicked with a steel toe shoe. First he'd sent me all those signals and pretended that he cared for me, then he went and contradicted himself? What was he playing at? But he had been fumbling with the words, as though he'd needed something to reassure himself and shake away his doubts.

"Why's that so crazy?" I whispered, unable to mask my hurt.

He nervously chuckled, then grew somber again. He placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb affectionately stroking my skin. My eyes fluttered shut for a moment, savoring his touch. He appeared to be attempting to hide his regret, as though the emotion would humor or upset me.

"You wouldn't want a guy like me as a boyfriend. You and I both know I'm horrible at it. Everyone's right, you know. I can't sustain a relationship for more than a week or two," he softly argued.

I instantly shook my head, my eyes instantly reopening. I didn't care if he was the worst boyfriend in the world. All that mattered to me was that he loved me. He could forget Valentine's Day and my birthday and every anniversary.

It was only tearing me apart by **not** being with him. Couldn't he see that? It killed me to see him with another girl. I knew somehow, deep down inside, he had to be feeling this longing to. His journal entry was clear evidence of this inference.

"I wouldn't care," I honestly opposed.

He let his hand limply fall away and back to his side. He was firm with his decision now, too stubborn to see my side of the story.

"Yes you would. I know you. It would break your heart. And I couldn't bear to break your heart, Angel. You deserve better than me," he fiercely responded.

I was angry now. So everything we'd shared the past few days meant nothing at all to him? When would he understand that I didn't care about anything that had happened in the past? I was intent on focusing on the future. I didn't care about his reputation or the detailed gossip. I had my own insight about him from personal experience. And my instinct said that the only stupid mistake would be to let this pass us by.

"I don't care what you think you know! You're _perfect_ for me, Fred. Can't you see that?"

By now, my fear of making a fool out of myself had drifted away. The conversation had taken a whole new route, in which anxiety had no place, shape or form. We were arguing, but this time, it wasn't due to some silly or trivial comment.

**We were on the edge of something more.**

"I'd break your heart," he hoarsely predicted.

His eyes were consumed with remorse; his lips turned down into a frown.

But I didn't want to believe his prediction. The way he acted around me was different from what was filtered through the grapevine. In my eyes, his flaws made him even more perfect. In fact, I didn't care for someone that was perfect.

Christian had seemed perfect, with his perfect manners and perfect clothing. But in reality, this only was a decoy for his faults. Fred was not a perfect person. But I was willing to take my chances, anyway. I don't know exactly how to put it. Maybe because he possessed flaws, I felt more secure. I felt more secure because he wasn't trying to be someone else. In an odd yet thrilling way, there was something beautiful in all his imperfections.

"It would break my heart even more to be without you. Isn't that what love is all about, taking chances? To love at all is to be vulnerable," I firmly philosophized.

I thought I had really convinced him, until I took a good look at his face. Fred gave off the impression that he'd just been put in front of his worst fear. His face had gone completely chalky, making his freckles stand out like multiple pairs of bright red fire hydrants.

When Fred remained silent, I really realized what I had just said. I had used the word **love**. What the hell was I thinking? Everything had the potential to go well and now I'd opened my big mouth and screwed it all up.

"Love, eh?" he echoed, as though he'd never heard the word.

I tried to come up with some witty cover-up. But my mind had short-circuited.

"I don't know."

He shook his head.

"Ever since fourth year, I just felt that something was different between us. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something had changed. And then, just a few days ago, when you started seeing that Christian prat, I realized what it was. You weren't the one that had changed, but **I** had."

I felt my heart start to pound in my ears, reminding me of a runaway train. He moved closer to me, our breath mingling together. I stood stiff with shock, frozen in my place, backed up against the wall of the closet.

And then the most wonderful thing happened.

Fred gazed down at me, neither smiling nor frowning.

"I've waited too long to say this. I don't know why, either. It's been the easiest thing to admit to myself but the hardest thing to say."

I silently gasped. Could it be…?

Time stood still.

"**Angel, I love you." **

My eyes widened. I felt my knees go weak and my heart leap below into my stomach. I was positive I was dreaming. This couldn't be real, could it? This was all too good to be true. My hands began to shake, incoherent mumbles spilling out of my mouth and tumbling to the floor.

Now, I'm not too much of an overemotional girl. I rarely cry at sad movies and I didn't shed a tear when Katie made me watch _'A Walk to Remember'_ with her. But as the words repeated in my head, my eyes began to get watery, sharp tears pricking the corner of each eyelid. Everything I had wanted was coming true right before my eyes. In a split second, I had gone from the "Best Friend" to possibly something more.

"You really mean it?" I whispered, in total disbelief.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. He'd done it so many times before, but because of his confession, it felt brand new and in a way, special.

Throwing me a quick grin, he questioned, "Is Snape an oily git?"

I choked out a laugh, tears finding their escape route and randomly cascading down my cheeks. Leave it to Fred to start joking around at a time like this.

"Well that's an easy one. Of course."

Fred's teasing grin turned into a warm half smile. He leaned forward, leaving enough distance so our noses were grazing one another's but our lips were not connected. Something stirred inside of me and I felt myself swept away.

My twisted, strange, non-conventional and at many times, confusing sort of fairy tale had come true. My arms found their rightful place around his neck. This was right; it made sense. There was no one else like Fred. And for this reason, no one else would do.

"If you've felt this way for so long, why didn't you tell me?" I gently imposed.

"I was afraid. Stupid, I know. But I wasn't sure if you felt the same way. I didn't want to scare you off or anything. I was also afraid that I'd screw everything up. As you know, I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships. I'm no Prince Charming," he frankly mused.

I smiled, leaning upward on my tip-topes, pressing my cheek into his and leaving my lips next to his ear.

"Don't you remember what I said before? I don't care if you're not Prince Charming. You're Fred Weasley. **That's** the guy I'm in love with."

When I pulled back, he was grinning from ear to ear. Except this wasn't the standard cunning grin I was usually blessed with. This was different. This was from pure and total bliss, exuding with affection. My fingers traveled up the nape of his neck and into his hair, fondly toying with it.

"I can't promise you forever, you know. I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that when I'm with you, the rest of the world just fades away. I can only promise you that whatever goes down, I'd never trade this for anything else," he whispered, anxious as to my reaction.

I issued a simple smile.

"I knew you'd come around."

He chuckled. I finally felt complete. No more running from something inevasible. I didn't have to hide my feelings anymore and I didn't have to keep pretending I didn't care. **I was truly alive.** I pulled his head to mine and the kiss that he delivered sent me straight over the moon. It felt like finally coming home after a prolonged absence.

There really is nothing like falling in love for the first time. There's something so enthralling about closing your eyes and just letting go, because you don't know if the other person will be there to catch you. You're literally putting your heart on the line and the other person has total control over its fate. I was very lucky that Fred was going through the same dilemma as me. I don't think I'd be able to deal if things hadn't turned out the way they did.

We probably would have continued kissing until the next year, but Katie and Alicia opened the closet. Damn them! Actually, no, I should be thanking them for finally setting us up. If it weren't for them, I probably would still be tearing myself to pieces, wondering if I should confess to him or not. So, praise them! Haha.

They started squealing with happiness at the sight of us. Fred rolled his eyes and tried to shut the door again but I reminded him that we wouldn't be able to get out, so we followed the girls downstairs.

When we came down to the common room, George and Lee started whistling and obnoxiously applauded. A few other people started laughing and joined in. But I didn't mind that much. I couldn't stop looking at Fred, who was grinning as though he'd won a million galleons.

Fred and I stayed up talking, about everything and nothing at all. We looked back at all the times we'd misinterpreted each other's signals and laughed at our sheer stupidity. We lay in each other's arms, silently gazing into the roaring fire. Let me tell you one thing. **You know it's for real when you can sit in silence with someone and have the best conversation of your life. **

It was nearly one in the morning when we started to get sleepy. Hand in hand, Fred walked me to my dorm room and kissed me goodnight. His kisses never fail to leave me weak in the knees.

He says he's no Prince Charming, but I'm just fine without a Prince. Actually, I don't think I'd like one. The Prince probably wouldn't be nearly as funny as Fred is. Or interesting. Yes, I'll take my beater with ginger hair in a heartbeat.


	19. The Sweetest Thing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Ah, so it's finally over. Are you sad, because I have to admit, I'm feeling a teeny bit sad. Haha. All right, so here's like the ridiculous amounts of fluff I've been denying all of you from the very beginning. I hope you like it. I don't know when I'll start posting the sequel. I'm VERY busy right now. It's a wonder I even find time to sleep, let alone post stuff. I'd like to get it up within the next 2 weeks, but I can't promise anything. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and enjoying this story. I love reading your reviews and your comments.

_With much love,_

_Gene_

* * *

**December 22**

**Dorms**

* * *

Today was the last day of term. Classes ended half an hour early. Only a few days until the Yule Ball! It's rather odd to think that everyone in our circle of friends is dating each other. This year for Christmas, we decided to do a Secret Santa. We were all sitting around in the common room, discussing gifts. Alicia was complaining that she didn't know what to get any of the boys, including George, because the three of them practically owned Zonko's. Myself, on the other hand, had a pretty good idea on what to get George and Lee but was stumped as to what to get Fred.

I mean…usually I'd get him a bunch of candy or maybe some broom polish; something practical that I know he'd use. But now after the whole closet episode, I was totally confused. Getting him some broom polish just didn't say "I love you" quite as nicely as I'd like. Katie came up with the idea. She said her sister and her friends did it during the holidays. We all wrote down our names on scrap pieces of parchment. Then Katie borrowed one of Lee's hats and threw all the papers in it. After she shuffled them around a bit, we all picked a name. I got George.

We're not allowed to tell anyone who we got, even if it's not that specific person. The day before Christmas, we leave a little gift for our person, like a small bag of jellybeans or something. Then the actual day of Christmas, we give them our big gift and reveal our identity. This is actually a good thing, because I had decided before hand that I'd get Fred something regardless if I picked him or not.

Fred and I were taking a walk around the grounds, even though it was just above Arctic Conditions. I was wearing my scarf, gloves, two pairs of pants, a long-sleeved shirt and a fleece sweater. And over all of this, I had my school robes. My body was pretty warm but my face and ears were turning bright red. I was really regretting that I didn't bring a hat because it went from freezing to **burning** cold in a short matter of minutes.

Fred was dressed in a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a thick sweater, a scarf and gloves. Over this, he had his school robes. Both of us were also regretting the fact we'd decided to wear sneakers, because some of the snow was so deep, it sunk into our shoes. But neither of us wanted to turn back and go inside.

To his advantage, Fred had been the smart one and was wearing one of those hats that had the earflaps. On most people, this would appear ridiculously goofy but for some reason, Fred looked quite cute. Maybe it was because he was just so darn tall and had all that bright red hair spilling out from under the hat. Whatever it was, I thought he looked positively _adorable._

We were walking hand in hand towards the lake. I was leaning up against him, to stay warm. He didn't mind at all. We had been silent for some time, until Fred started talking.

"You cold?" he casually questioned.

I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm sweating," I lightly mocked.

He smirked.

"Hey, I was only asking because your ears are a lovely shade of pink. I was going to therefore ask if you wanted to use my hat, but since you're apparently drowning in buckets of your own perspiration, I won't bother," he teased.

I heartily laughed. You see what kind of sarcasm I have to put up with?

"Now that you mention it, it _is_ a bit nippy out," I answered, feeding into his banter.

He grinned.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but would you like to wear my hat?"

I nodded with gratitude, enjoying our teasing.

"I'd be very much obliged."

He chuckled and we both stopped for a moment. Fred whipped off his hat, causing some of his hair to stand straight up. I giggled at this and he quickly patted the hair down, but without much victory.

"Oh, shut up," he joked.

He carefully arranged the wool hat on my head, fixing the flaps over my ears and brushing the hair out of my eyes. The hat was still warm from his body heat and I smiled, reaching for his hand again. If he wasn't Prince Charming, he sure made a good alternative.

"You're a sweetheart," I teased, though fairly serious. I paused from walking to give him a swift kiss him on the cheek.

He laughed, shook his head and we both started walking again.

"Hey, I have a reputation to uphold," he kidded.

I rolled my eyes, gripping his hand tighter.

"Your secret's safe with me, Casanova."

He peered at me from the corner of his eye.

"What?" I demanded, fidgeting around with the hat with my free hand.

"That hat suits you. I think you should wear my clothes more often."

I snorted, though blushed at his bold innuendo.

"Ah, in your dreams Weasley."

He smirked.

"That must be one good dream, then," he remarked, briskly poking me in the side.

I playfully shoved his hand away and threw him a false frown, though my eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"If it's your dream, then it must be my nightmare."

He copiously laughed and a block of silence overpowered us once more. Neither of us minded though, because holding hands was just enough for us. It was so odd to think that just a week ago, I was wishing that Fred would notice me in a way that didn't tempestuously scream, **"HI! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND SO YOU MUST NOT REALIZE I'M A GIRL AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DATING ME, OK?"** I don't think he really realized how ecstatic I was that we'd finally confessed our feelings for each other. A part of me that I didn't even** know** had been broken was flawlessly glued together again.

"So, who'd you get as your Secret Santa?"

I playfully hit him on the shoulder with my free hand.

"You dolt, you know I can't tell you. That's the whole idea of it," I scolded, laughing at him.

He pouted.

"Aww, c'mon Angel. I swear I won't tell anyone. I'll tell you who I have."

I shook my head, laughing harder at his child-like pleading.

"Nope. My lips are sealed, dear Frederick."

He threw me a cunning grin and stopped in place. I was forced to halt as well. With his free hand, he grabbed a fistful of snow. I let out a squeal of surprise and instantly let go of his hand, taking a few steps to distance myself. Getting slammed in the face with cold snow wasn't my idea of winter fun.

"Angelina Yasmine Johnson. I'm giving you five seconds to tell me or I will be forced to go to drastic measures," he strongly warned.

I shook my head and took a few steps back.

"I'm not telling," I repeated, smirking at him.

He rose an eyebrow, still grinning.

"Five."

I shook my head, giggling.

"No is no," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

"FOUR."

"Sorry, but you're not getting anything out of me!"

"Three….two…**ONE**!" He gleefully announced.

Before I could think, Fred pelted me in the stomach with a snowball the size of a bloated volleyball. Unable to resist, I quickly packed together some snow and heaved it at him. He chuckled and facilely ducked behind a tree.

"I'll get you Fred Weasley!"

Snowballs tumbled through the air like arrows. It was safe to say that Fred was winning. Having enough of my losing streak, I aimlessly threw the snowball I was holding and intently chased after Fred. He roared with laughter, confident that I couldn't catch him. It was true that because of his lanky legs, he could easily run away from me. But I'm pretty tall as well, so when I was in decent range, I rendered a move that would make any American Football player proud. I sprung off my feet like a Slinky and latched my arms around Fred's waist. I tackled him with all my might and we both toppled to the ground.

We both were consumed with blissful laughter, just having fun by being purely silly. I had successfully pinned Fred to the ground but my success soon turned into a defeat. Fred rolled out from under me and I was the one lying on my back.

"So, you think you can beat the master of snowball fights? Think again, Angie!" he vainly declared.

I could only laugh in response, my stomach shaking from the action, as he snatched up a handful of snow and enthusiastically rubbed it in my hair. I tried to move but he remained in place. By now, I'd totally forgotten how cold it was.

"Let go Fred!" I screeched, giggling all the while.

He shook his head and sat on top of me, grinning down at my amused face.

"I think I rather like this position," he suggestively admitted, waggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, but my broad smile stayed unshakable.

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

He snickered.

"For that little comment, I think I'll have to tickle you."

I let out a shrill squeal of laughter.

"Don't you dare!" I roared.

"Oh, I will," he slyly opposed.

Before I could make a threat about not snogging him for a month, Fred reached down and started tickling my sides. I'm very ticklish on both sides of my stomach for some odd reason. And once I start laughing, I can't stop for awhile. I squirmed and I gasped out pleas of surrender but it was to no avail. Just when I thought my sides were going to explode, Fred sat back up, his arms at his **own** sides.

"Although that was amusing, I can think of a better idea," he slyly proposed.

"Oh?" I simply asked, regaining oxygen.

"A way better idea," he mumbled, slowly leaning down.

I smiled and his lips met my smile. He wrapped his arms around me in a big bear hug and I melted into him. I just love it when he holds me. There's no better feeling in the world.

Snow was everywhere and more flakes fluttered gracefully to the ground. They clung to everything and anything, like thin ballerina dancers floating across the stage. Snow clung to my nose and my eyelashes. He kissed them away and I couldn't tolerate not having his mouth against mine, so I put my hands on his red cheeks and forced his lips to mine once more. He didn't even try to resist and the kisses turned more passionate with each parting of his lips.

If I had thought hearing him say "I love you" was utopia, this was just like heaven. Then I realized we were kissing in the snow and I do think it was the most romantic thing he's ever done.

* * *

**December 24**

**Dorms**

**ONE DAY UNTIL YULE BALL**

* * *

Today I ventured into the world of espionage and deception. In other words, I anonymously and secretly gave George his Secret Santa gift. I had Ron sneak me into the boys room so I could leave George his gift. I got him a small set of Sugar Quills, since I was running out of time and figured it was the best possible gift choice. I left the package on George's bed, unsigned of course. Ron was all suspicious and was like, "Aren't you going out with Fred?"

But then I explained the Secret Santa thing to him and he got the picture. You know, he really _is_ cute, in a sort of kid-brother way. That Hermione girl really doesn't realize what she's missing. Haha. I just hope he doesn't spill it to Ginny or either brother. Tomorrow is the day we reveal who our Secret Santa is and I want George to be surprised. Fred is still bugging me about who I have. Of course, I have been resisting his pleas.

All during breakfast, he wouldn't shut up about it, until I stuffed a few pieces of bacon in his mouth. After that, he took the hint. Fred and I spent the morning together, just hanging around. We played three games of Wizard's Chess (even though I'm horrible at it). Then we walked around the castle. Fred made me go down to the kitchens with him, to sneak some food. I got a few biscuits with strawberry jam and Fred ended up eating three slices of chocolate cake.

We got into a flower fight and the house elves weren't too happy. We both departed to take showers, which was just before lunch. After lunch, I hung around the girls because Fred said that he needed to work on some joke product with George and Lee.

I talked to the girls about my dilemma. We were wandering around the castle, eating an old bag of potato chips that Alicia had found under her bed. It hadn't been opened and was only a day past the expiration date. Alicia had asked George if they were ok to eat and he said he didn't see why not. Then again, the boys eat anything that isn't moldy and doesn't smell like an old shoe. Anyway, we were enjoying our bag of chips when I brought up the topic.

"So, girls, I have a tres big problem," I began, swallowing the hunk of food in my mouth.

"My God, woman! You've just hooked up with Fred and you still have problems?" Katie teased, daintily munching a large chip.

I laughed.

"Unfortunately, they never end."

"So, what's eating you then?" Alicia demanded.

"Well, Fred and I haven't established what our relationship is. I mean, I don't know if I'm his official girlfriend or not. He never told me," I informed.

Both the girls groaned.

"Angie, honestly. Do we have to spell everything out for you?" Katie strongly demanded.

I threw her a sheepish grin, feeling quite foolish.

"Just ask him. I'm sure he'll give you a straightforward answer. I mean, isn't that what blocked your relationship in the first place; a lack of communication?" Alicia firmly insisted, as though she was a cheesy talk show host.

But I had to admit; the girl had a point.

I guess the only thing to do is ask him...

* * *

**December 26**

**Common Room**

**The Day After Christmas/Yule Ball**

* * *

WOW. What a day! So yesterday, as you know, were Christmas and the Yule Ball. Alicia and I woke up around nine and were graciously greeted by a handful of presents. We both dove for our Secret Santa gifts, which was on the top of the pile. Alicia got a set of bath toiletries, such as shower gel and body mist spray. There was a card, which said:

_To: Alicia_

_Merry X-mas!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Your Secret Santa_

The handwriting definitely looked like a male's. But we weren't sure who. My secret santa gift was a new journal, which I am writing in now. It's quite pretty. It's a lavender color and came with a new pen. The note attached said:

_To: Angelina_

_Love Always,_

Your Secret Santa 

I had no idea who it's from. After opening the rest of our presents, there was a loud knock on the door. Alicia opened the door and Katie instantly barreled in, still dressed in her pajamas with the toe socks. After showing us what her secret Santa left her (a bottle of Burberry Brit perfume), we had a quick discussion on who the senders could be. Katie is sure that hers was Alicia and after much denial, she finally confessed.

By then, it was nine-forty five so we headed downstairs to meet up with the boys. The boys didn't amble down until ten. All of them looked equally drowsy, especially Fred. He's not a morning person. After discussing our Christmas presents, we revealed the identities of our secret santas.

It's kind of confusing to write it all out, so I'll display it in a list form. The first name in the column is the sender and the second is the receiver.

Fred Me

Me George

George Fred

Katie Lee

Lee Alicia

Alicia Katie

When this was all completed, we headed to our separate rooms to get changed. In a group, we headed down to breakfast around eleven. It was a little late to be eating breakfast, but thankfully, service was still going on. We were all joking around and laughing, having a great time and all. Lee was doing his best impression of his eccentric grandmother by holding up a piece of sausage that posed as her bushy mustache.

The rest of us were about to literally explode with outrageous laughter. Fred was cracking up; his head was resting on my shoulder and he was clinging onto me so he wouldn't collapse to the floor. I had quite a few tears in my eyes, as well. But then Professor McG rushed over and threatened to take away house points, because we were causing a "terrible commotion."

After all of that died down, I was about to ask Fred about our relationship but then he said he had to send an owl to someone. Fred, Lee and George all scrambled from the table and bid us farewell. The girls and I finished up our breakfast, then headed back up to the common room. I still was undecided about how to fashion my hair for the evening, so I needed their advice. After an hour of pouring through Lavender Brown's set of hairstyle magazines, we finally came to the consensus that a French Twist would be a brilliant idea.

During the afternoon, we met up with the boys and headed outside. The snow was still deep and the air was so crisp, you could feel it stab at your lungs whenever you breathed deeply. Harry, Ron and Hermione happened to be outside and the boys took this as an idea to start a snowball fight. Hermione and Harry didn't' join in though.

I really creamed Fred, though. It was payback for the last time we'd ventured out in the snow together. George really nailed Alicia with just about every snowball he could mold. Her back was practically soaking. At four-thirty, Alicia decided to go in and take a shower. Katie and I stayed until five, then headed in. The boys were still engaged in the fight when we left.

The ball started at eight, but there was a feast before hand. We headed up to our dorm room. Katie brought her robes and hair accessories with her. I changed into my dress robes, which did go quite well with my complexion. Alicia had already changed into her robes. Katie and I went into the bathroom and got changed, then we all attacked the hair department. Alicia borrowed Katie's curling iron and I helped her curl her hair, while Katie worked on my French Twist up-do. Alicia's hair came out quite nicely. The curls were jumbo and bouncy; perfect, corpulent corkscrews. Katie really worked wonders with my hair.

First, she blow-dried it straight, so it would be easier to put up. Then, she pulled it back and twisted it up, then clipped it with this diamond barrette she had handy. She used some spell so it would stay up and not frizz during the evening. I think she learned it from Parvati Patil. Anyway, it really looked elegant and classy. I thanked her about a **zillion** times after she'd finished.

Katie ended up pulling her hair back in a white barrette. It's very simple but looked really cute on her. By the time we were done with our hair, it was just a few minutes before six-thirty. We had about an hour and thirty minutes to do our makeup and a last minute checkup. We all decided that our eyes would be the best features to really play up. We didn't want to look like we'd dipped our face in blush. It was smoky eyes all around. When we were done, it was seven-forty five.

So after a quick dab of Katie's new perfume, we all headed down to the common room. It was a sea of vibrant colors. It was odd to see everyone out of his or her black school uniforms and into bright colors. The boys were already waiting for us. Fred was in dark blue robes, Lee was in dark green and George was dressed in a hue of a red a bit lighter than mine.

"M'lady, may I say you look absolutely marvelous" Fred greeted, in a cheesy aristocratic tone.

He took my hand and kissed it. I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You're such a weirdo."

He chuckled and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Ah, love you too, honey," he sarcastically replied.

At eight-o clock, everyone located in the common room headed down to the entrance hall. We all found seats together and the champions and their dates walked up to some table where the judges were sitting. The tables had been replaced with many small tables, accompanied by a lantern. The twin's older brother, Percy, was seated at the judge's table and both twins started to jokingly gag at the sight of him.

There was no food at the tables, but menus. To order your food, you had to read whatever you wanted aloud and then it would appear on your plate. I had a large helping of mashed potatoes with gravy, roasted chicken, and garlic bread and pumpkin juice. Fred kept ordering mashed potatoes and molding them into different shapes with his fork, then eating it.

It was rather disgusting and we all made fun of him for it. During dinner, I remembered that I still hadn't asked Fred if we were an official couple. A few times I was going to but I didn't want to ruin the mood. We all were so wrapped up in having fun and being our usual silly selves, so I didn't feel like asking such a serious question.

While I was eating my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Fred gently poked me in the side. His lips were close to my ear and I wondered what he was going to do.

"You know, since I didn't mention it before, you really **do** like stunning tonight."

I smiled, swallowing the chunk of ice cream in my mouth.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I whispered back.

He smiled and gave me quick peck on the cheek.

When everyone had finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and everyone followed. All the tables flew to the back of the wall and the dance floor was cleared. He materialized a raised platform along the right wall. Various instruments, such as drums, a cello and guitars were placed upon it.

Then the Weird Sisters came out. They were hairier than a pair of grizzly bears and their robes were purposely torn. The champions and their partners stood up and started to migrate down to the dance floor. The lights were fixed upon the dance floor. My eye traveled to Harry and it looked as though he'd rather be burned alive than be dancing with his date. Pretty soon, the dance floor was bursting with bodies.

"Care to dance?" Fred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I put my hand in his and giggled. Fred really is a good dancer. Not the best in the world mind you, but he at least he didn't step on my feet. Alicia later told me that we were dancing so enthusiastically that people had started to back away, in fear of serious injuries.

Anyway, The Weird Sisters were playing a slow, sentimental song called, _"Wonderwall"_ and I soon found myself in Fred's arms. We were dancing cheek to cheek, my head slightly resting on his shoulder. I surveyed the dance floor and immediately spotted Lee with Katie. Lee was whispering something into Katie's ear and she was giggling. My gaze then rested on George and Alicia, who both had their eyes closed, enjoying the moment.

Then I realized how crazy the year had been so far. In the beginning, I'd thought getting together with Fred would stay a far-fetched dream. And now…

"Fred?" I anxiously wondered.

"Yes?" he murmured.

I figured now was as good a time as ever.

"What are we?"

He met my gaze, confused. I threw him a nervous half-smile.

"Well, I'm a wizard and you're a witch?" he responded, more so a question than a fact.

I laughed and shook my head, shifting my grip around his neck.

"No, I mean…relationship wise. I know we're not just friends anymore…Oh, I know I sound like a big prat but it's been bugging me all day," I confessed, controlling my raging blush.

He studied me for a minute, then grinned. He let his lips rest by my ear and I could practically feel his smile.

"I've told people that you're my girlfriend. Is that all right?"

I felt absolutely relieved.

"I _suppose _that's all right."

He chuckled and brushed his lips across mine. We spent the rest of that dance in silence and I started to wonder if this all had been some figment of my twisted imagination. After the ball ended, the six of us headed up to the boy's dormitory. It was (_surprise, surprise) _messy and the girls and I had to stumble through piles of dirty clothes to find the bed.

Lee brought out a package of butter beer and we all drank it, while reminiscing about the past and making fun of random couple's dancing.

"Oh Gods, did you see Felicia Tatters from Hufflepuff? She moved like a dead fish flopping around on dry land," Lee commented, taking a swig of his beverage.

Lee was on his own bed, along with Katie. Katie was lying on her stomach; her feet propped up against the pillow. I was sitting on Fred's bed with Alicia and the twins were sprawled across George's bed.

I sniggered. She really had been a horrible dancer.

"Hey, hey what about Freddie and Angie? I thought they were going to knock someone out," George snickered.

Alicia enthusiastically laughed, along with Lee. Fred and I were the only ones scowling.

"Oh, sod off George," Fred snapped; though I could tell he wasn't angry.

Then, we played a game of truth or dare. It was Alicia's idea. It was actually quite entertaining. Alicia was dared to serenade Professor Flitwick, George was dared to go streaking down the hall and through the common room and Lee had to tell his most embarrassing moment. When it was my time, I unfortunately was at the clutches of Fred's demands. We were all hanging around the hall outside the portrait of the Fat Lady. _(Thankfully, George had put his clothes back on.)_

"All right, Angel, truth or dare," Fred slyly proposed.

I thought for a moment. I could take the easy way out and pick truth, but I was feeling unusually bold.

"Fine. Dare."

We were all silent; wondering what Fred would come up with. It felt like years before he responded.

"I dare you kiss me."

Everyone else groaned.

"Right here?" I asked, my mouth spreading into a grin.

He eagerly nodded.

"Right now."

I sauntered over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands found my waist and he dipped me low, like one of those fancy ballroom dancers.

"I think that can be arranged," I seductively whispered.

And then we kissed, our first kiss as an official couple, while the rest of our friendsgagged in the background.

After the truth or dare session had run its novelty dry, we all headed back to the boy's dorms. Fred and I ended up falling asleep together on his bed.

All in all, when you think about it, the entire reason we really got together is due to a big accident. Well, a planned accident but still an accident. If I hadn't gone into that closet, I still might be secretly pining over Fred and be forced to stand in the shadows as he went out with other girls. I might have spent the rest of the year chasing after him, never knowing his side of the story. It's serendipity, I tell you.

You know, I really don't give Katie and Alicia enough credit. There are good intentions in all of their giggling insanity…….. Well, I'd better get some sleep. It's almost twelve. Tomorrow's another day and for some reason, the prospect seems even better than today. But maybe that's because it'll be another day of being Fred Weasley's **official** girlfriend.

Merlin, I can only imagine what will happen next year!

Until next time,

_Angelina Johnson_


End file.
